L'Héritage d'un dragonnier
by Wyrdeen
Summary: AU Eragon. Et si Selena n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre Carvahall pendant qu'elle était enceinte d'Eragon ? Grandir avec Galbatorix, être considéré comme un parjure, la vie du jeune garçon n'en est que bien différente. Sa loyauté sera testée entre rebelles et roi tyran, mais avec Saphira, il devra montrer que les dragonniers ne s'inclinent devant personne.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à CP

* * *

Prologue : L'aube d'une nouvelle ère

Les alarmes de la ville se déclenchèrent rapidement, et Arya lança sa monture au galop pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la capitale de l'empire. La jeune elfe serrait contre son torse son précieux butin, qu'elle avait récupéré au péril de sa vie. Dans ce sac en cuir se trouvait les deux derniers œufs de dragon en Alagaësia, les derniers espoirs de la chute de Galbatorix. Arya frissonna à cette pensée et encouragea mentalement son cheval à aller plus vite encore.

Des rugissements outragés se firent entendre depuis Uru'baen et Arya aperçût, en tournant légèrement la tête, plusieurs formes gigantesques s'envoler de derrière les murs de la ville, chacune partant dans une direction différente. L'une d'elle se rapprocha dangereusement de la position d'Arya, et cette dernière sortit son épée de son fourreau. Si elle devait se battre contre un parjure pour sauver les œufs, elle le ferait avec grand plaisir. Le destrier d'Arya hennissait de peur et se mit à cabrer quand un immense dragon d'un bleu profond atterrît devant l'elfe.

Arya descendit prestement du cheval, passa le sac de cuir dans son dos et se mit dans une position défensive, genoux légèrement pliés et épée vers l'avant. Du haut du grand dragon, une fine silhouette toisait Arya. Lentement, l'elfe, Arya le déduisit à la grâce et la fluidité des mouvements du dragonnier, défit les lanières le maintenant à la selle et sauta au bas de sa monture, se réceptionnant parfaitement sur ses jambes. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne bougea ni parla, sous l'œil attentif du dragon bleu. Arya analysa la situation et, bien que ses chances de s'en sortir vivante étaient faibles, décida qu'elle n'était pas en danger immédiat. En effet le dragonnier n'avait pas sorti son arme, _qui n'est pas de fabrication elfique_ , nota Arya. De plus, la posture du dragon n'était pas menaçante, plutôt ennuyée.

Le dragonnier se décida alors à bouger et Arya l'étudia rapidement. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que la jeune elfe, et paraissait plus musclé qu'un elfe ordinaire. Il portait une armure complète de fine facture, dont un casque qui ne laissait pas apparaitre les traits de son visage. Arya se tendit lorsqu'il s'avança un peu vers elle, la main tendu comme s'il réclamait quelque chose. C'est à ce moment qu'il se décida à parler, en ancien langage.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, elfe, mais je le ferais si tu m'y oblige. Rends moi les œufs, et tu pourras repartir saine et sauve. » Sa voie n'était pas usée par l'âge, pensa Arya, il devait être relativement jeune.

« Dans ce cas-là nous sommes dans une impasse, car je compte les garder à tout prix. » Répliqua-t-elle. _Il ne peut pas mentir en ancien langage, il n'a vraiment pas l'intention de me tuer_.

« Tu ne me laisse donc pas le choix. » Arya ressentit alors une grande force mentale se jeter à l'assaut de son esprit, mais ce n'était pas le dragonnier qui l'attaquait, c'était le dragon. Pendant qu'elle luttait intérieurement pour garder son esprit inviolé, le dragonnier s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main vers le sac en cuir. Arya dû le regarder, impuissante, s'emparer des derniers œufs de dragons restant…

« Eeeeeeeeeek ! » Un cri perçant retenti de l'intérieur du sac.

Le dragonnier se figea en plein mouvement et la pression sur l'esprit d'Arya disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue. La jeune elfe se redressa, extenuée par la force de l'attaque mentale du dragon, et observa son ennemi. Il se trouvait désormais à quelques pas d'elle, sur les genoux, les bras le long du corps et en pleine contemplation du sac de cuir.

« Impossible… » Arya l'entendit dire doucement, presque imperceptiblement. Il semblait être en grande conversation mentale avec son dragon, ce dernier c'étant redressé et étant maintenant debout.

Arya se demandait quel était la provenance du cri, mais quel qu'il soit, il lui avait fait gagner du temps et elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard. Elle reporta son attention sur le dragonnier qui se releva et, au grand étonnement d'Arya, se dirigea vers son dragon, puis grimpa avec légèreté sur son dos. Le dragon plia ses pattes, prêt à s'envoler, pendant que son dragonnier pointa Arya du doigt :

« Nous nous reverrons surement, elfe, dans des bien condition différentes. » Annonça-t-il, calmement.

« Et quand ce sera le cas, je te tuerais » Cracha Arya, plus pour la forme que pour réellement menacer le dragonnier. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, en attendant tache de mener à bien ta mission » Et ils s'envolèrent, avec son dragon, dans un grand souffle d'air qui plaqua Arya au sol. Quand elle se releva, les deux inconnus n'étaient déjà plus qu'une tache bleue à l'horizon, se dirigeant vers Uru'baen.

Bien décidée à profiter de sa chance, Arya partit en courant vers le sud, son destrier l'ayant abandonné à la vue du grand dragon. Sac sur le dos et épée à la main, elle se mit en quête des Vardens pour leurs ramener les œufs, et ainsi espérer faire basculer la guerre.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, Arya campait près du lac Tüdosten. La brève rencontre avec le dragonnier bleu lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Pour quelle raison ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir avec les œufs ? Les réponses à ces questions paraissaient introuvables à la jeune elfe. Un parjure se serait fait un plaisir de la torturer de corps et d'esprit, mais d'après les connaissances d'Arya sur les parjures, il n'existait pas de parjure possédant un dragon bleu. Et comme pour appuyer sa thèse, le dragonnier ne possédait pas de véritable épée de dragonnier. Cela ne laissait qu'une possibilité à Arya, l'œuf de dragon manquant qu'elle n'avait pas pu dérober au roi avait dû éclore des années plus tôt, pour le jeune homme qui venait d'épargner Arya.

Cette dernière soupira, encore un adversaire redoutable à se mettre entre l'Alagaësia et la liberté. Son fil de pensée fut cependant interrompu par des bruits de craquement provenant du sac de cuir. Sur ses gardes, Arya ouvrit lentement le sac à dos, et sa respiration se coupa sous le choc qu'elle ressenti à cet instant précis. Car sous ses yeux ébahis, se tenait un dragon. Un magnifique petit dragon vert émeraude.

* * *

AN : Le prologue est court, mais le premier chapitre arrive bientôt !

Alex


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout est à CP, sauf les OC

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La fuite de Murtagh

 _Plusieurs années plus tard…_

Quelques rayons de soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux de la chambre, et le jeune homme s'étira doucement. Eragon sorti de sous les draps et se hissa hors du lit. Baillant longuement, il alla ouvrir les rideaux puis resta quelques instants près de la fenêtre, observant la ville depuis le château. Le jour se levait sur Uru'baen, et la population de la capitale commençait tout juste à s'activer. Les rues se remplissaient peu à peu de toutes sortes de vendeurs, chacun installant leur étale de marchandises. Bientôt, la ville grouillerait d'activité. Mais Eragon était bien loin de toute cette pagaille, lui se conterait de répondre aux ordres donnés par le roi, si ce dernier avait besoin de ses services. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, Galbatorix disposait d'autres serviteurs et ne faisait que rarement appel à lui.

Bien évidemment, il suffisait que cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit pour que des coups soient frappés à sa porte. Eragon sorti de sa chambre, traversa la pièce lui servant de salon et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Une jeune servante à l'air passablement intimidée se tenait devant lui. Elle s'inclina légèrement en le voyant, et s'adressa à lui d'une voie un peu tremblante.

« Mon seigneur, le roi désire vous rencontrer rapidement. Il demande à ce que vous vous présentiez à la salle du trône dès que possible. »

Eragon soupira. Comment bien débuter une journée... Cela faisait longtemps que Galbatorix n'avait pas eu besoin de ses services, et Eragon se demandait en quoi il pouvait lui être utile. Réalisant que la servante était toujours là, et ne voulant pas paraître impoli, il lui répondit avec un sourire :

« Quel est ton nom ? »

La jeune femme parue surprise par la question, mais lui répondit rapidement : « Eleanor, seigneur. »

« Très bien Eleanor, tu t'es bien acquittée de ta tache, je t'en suis reconnaissant. » Continua Eragon toujours souriant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir la servante qui marmonna quelques mots d'au revoir avant de s'éclipser. Eragon rentra de nouveau dans ses appartements pour s'habiller plus convenablement quand une voie plutôt amusé résonna dans son esprit :

« _Toujours un charmeur, mon dragonnier, ça m'étonne que tu sois encore seul avec toutes ces mortelles qui te coure après_! »

« _Bonjours à toi aussi, Saphira._ » Répondit Eragon à sa compagne d'esprit. Cette dernière continua sur sa lancée, moqueuse :

« _Sérieusement, tu es vraiment difficile pour leurs résister, la plupart sont plutôt attirante d'un point de vue humain... »_ Mais le jeune homme la coupa :

« _Peut-être que si tu ne les terrorisais pas dès qu'elles devenaient insistantes, je ne le serais pas, seul. »_

Un rire se fit entendre dans sa tête : « _Peut-être, »_ admit-elle de bon cœur « _mais ce ne serait pas aussi drôle pour moi ! Les voir toutes trembler puis détaler comme des lapins alors qu'elles faisaient leurs fières devant toi quelques secondes auparavant, je ne m'en lasserais jamais je crois ! »_

Eragon sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa dragonne. Même après sept ans de vie commune, elle arrivait quand même à le surprendre et le faire rire, ce qui était à peu près la seule distraction dans sa vie monotone au château d'Uru'baen. Il chérissait chaque moment passé en sa présence, et ne la remercierait jamais assez d'avoir éclot pour lui quelques années plus tôt. Eragon laissa ses pensées vagabonder un peu, puis revint à l'instant présent :

« _Saphira, »_ commença-t-il « _Galbatorix souhaite me voir rapidement, je pense qu'il va nous confier une mission. »_ Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une autre raison pour laquelle le roi le demanderait. Tant qu'il se tenait tranquille, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Saphira grogna de contentement : « _Enfin un peu d'action, les dragons ne sont pas fait pour rester enfermés derrière les murs d'une ville ! Je te rejoins dans la cours principale du château Eragon, dépêche-toi. »_ Et sur ce, le jeune homme la vit s'envoler du refuge aux dragons d'Uru'baen.

Eragon accéléra la cadence et dès qu'il fut près, rejoignit sa dragonne qui l'attendait patiemment. Ensemble, ils déambulèrent parmi les long couloirs du château, saluant quelques nobles seigneurs sur leur passage, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la grande porte de fer qui menait au trône.

« _Prête, amie de mon cœur ? »_ demanda Eragon. Saphira gloussa doucement :

« _Un charmeur, je vous dis ! Un vrai charmeur ! »_

Eragon, sourire aux lèvres, posa la main sur le flan de la dragonne, et murmura quelques mots en ancien langage. A ses paroles, la porte trembla et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Les deux compagnons entrèrent dans la pièce en même temps, et Eragon observa l'homme qui les attendait sur le trône en or. Galbatorix se leva en les voyant arriver, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il était vêtu d'une tenue où le noir dominait largement, l'ensemble accompagné par une longue cape, noire aussi, qui tombait sur le sol en marbre. De par sa stature, le roi impressionnait, sa seule présence serait capable de mettre au silence n'importe qui, même un dragon. Les cheveux légèrement grisonnant et un courte barbe le faisait paraitre dans la force de l'âge. Une main sur le pommeau de son épée blanche, il paraissait défier quiconque de s'opposer à lui, sous peine d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais le plus impressionnant avec Galbatorix était sa voix :

« Eragon, Saphira ! » s'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave, convaincante, qui fit frissonner le jeune dragonnier. « Quel plaisir de vous avoir en ma présence, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu. »

Il avait les bras ouverts, comme en geste d'accueil.

« Mon roi, » Eragon s'inclina, de même que Saphira, « vous m'avez fait demander ? »

Le roi se mit à rire et se rassit. Il se mit à tapoter des doigts sur le trône, l'autre main enroulant sa barbe « En effet, je souhaiterais te parler de ton frère. »

Eragon fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que son frère avait à voir avec sa convocation ? Reprenant un air plus neutre, il répondit au roi, qui le regardait d'un air amusé :

« Murtagh ? Qu'a-t-il fait, mon seigneur ? »

Le roi ne dit rien pendant un moment, et Eragon et Saphira ne bougèrent pas en attendant qu'il se décide. Finalement, il reprit d'un air las :

« Vois-tu Eragon, au vu de votre héritage, à ton frère et à toi, j'ai toujours vu grand en ce qui vous concernait. » le jeune garçon se tendit, il n'aimait pas que l'on parle de sa famille, trop de mauvais souvenir y étaient associés. Le roi continua sans s'arrêter, « Je n'ai donc pas été surpris quand Saphira a éclos pour toi pour que tu deviennes le premier dragonnier de la nouvelle génération, suivant les traces de ton père. J'ai toujours été positivement persuadé que Murtagh pouvais devenir dragonnier lui aussi, malheureusement les derniers œufs de dragon ont été dérobés avant qu'il ne leurs soit présenté, comme tu le sais bien. Cela ne m'empêcha cependant pas de vouloir un avenir prometteur pour ton frère. Je l'ai donc convoqué pour lui exposer ma vision du futur de l'empire, et comment je le voyais, lui, m'aider dans mon œuvre. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il ait choisit un chemin différent, un chemin de lâche. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il s'est enfui d'Uru'baen, et en voulant l'intercepter, les soldats ont tué Tornac le maître d'arme du château pendant que Murtagh s'enfuyait vers le sud. Sur son destrier, il n'est rattrapable que par un dragonnier et son dragon. C'est pourquoi je souhaite que Saphira et toi le rameniez ici, au château pour que je lui apprenne quelques leçons de vie. »

Eragon réfléchissait rapidement, Murtagh s'était enfui vers le Surda de toute évidence. Même s'il ne se sentait pas proche de son frère, loin de la même, mais il ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier se retrouve entre les mains du roi, qui ne sera certainement pas aimable avec lui au vu de la situation. Malheureusement, le roi connaissait son vrai nom et Eragon ne voulait pas que Galbatorix l'enchaîne avec des serments qui l'empêcheraient de désobéir à un ordre direct. Pour protéger sa liberté de mouvement et celle de sa dragonne, Eragon répondit :

« Très bien mon seigneur, quand dois-je partir ? »

Galbatorix eu un sourire mauvais, « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. En fait je pense que tu peux partir tout de suite après, Murtagh doit déjà avoir passé Furnost au moment où l'on parle et je ne souhaite pas le voir atteindre le Surda ou ces minables de Vardens. »

Saphira intervint dans sa tête à ce moment-là, « _Je parierais plutôt sur les Vardens. S'il cherche une protection contre nous, le Surda ne le protégera pas, on peut y entrer facilement, ou du moins tu le peux. Tandis que Vardens sont bien abrités dans les Beors et leurs quartier général est difficile d'accès._ »

Eragon acquiesça mentalement pour sa dragonne, puis s'inclina devant Galbatorix : « Très bien, je vais préparer mes affaires et nous nous mettrons en route tout de suite après. »

Le roi eu l'air satisfait : « Parfait, volez bien, Eragon, Saphira et ramenez moi ce traître rapidement ». Galbatorix les congédia d'un mouvement de la main et, sur une dernière révérence d'Eragon, dragonne et dragonnier sortirent de la salle du trône.

-oo0oo-

Peu après, Eragon montait sur Saphira et cette dernière, pliant ses jambes puissantes et dépliant ses ailes, s'élança dans le ciel d'Uru'baen. Souriant inconsciemment, Eragon savoura les sensations qui s'offraient à lui. Voler avec Saphira était sans doute le meilleur passe-temps au monde, surtout quand le but du vol était de s'éloigner de la capitale. Les bâtiments défilaient sous eux à grande vitesse, à telle point qu'ils n'étaient plus que taches floues ; et bientôt, ils passèrent au-dessus des murs de la cité.

Fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment, Eragon ne vit pas la forme rapide se dirigeant vers eux, et Saphira n'allait certainement pas le prévenir de l'impact imminent. Eragon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arriva quand il fut attrapé par des grandes griffes et lâché en plein air. Ne paniquant pas, il ralenti sa chute en usant de sa magie et se posa doucement sur le sol, Saphira arrivant peu après. Eragon leva les yeux pour apercevoir un grand dragon brun atterrir devant les deux compagnons. Eragon soupira un bon coup, pendant que Saphira ne fit pas grand-chose pour cacher son amusement. En effet, du dragon brun descendit une grande elfe, magnifique, aux cheveux châtain. Elle fixa Eragon de ses grands yeux bleus, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres :

« Eragon ! Tu ne comptais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir quand même ? Qui sais quand tu reviendras de ta mission secrète ! » Fatigué d'avance en pensant à la conversation à venir, Eragon commençait déjà à remonter sur Saphira, qui elle ne semblait pas décidée à bouger. L'elfe reprit en le voyant tenter de s'enfuir, « Oh que non, tu restes là mon chou ! »

D'un mouvement plein de grâce, elle bondit sur un Eragon encore en pleine escalade. Elle atterri sur son dos et tous deux tombèrent sur le sol herbeux des plaines de l'empire. Eragon se retrouva sur le dos, en dessous de son assaillante, il la regarda d'un air ennuyé : « Daellin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... » La dite Daellin le regardait avec un sourire de prédateur, et le jeune garçon n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de la proie...

« Quoi ? On n'a pas le temps de dire au revoir à une pauvre parjure avide de ta présence ? » dit-elle avec une moue faussement attristée. Eragon se releva, l'elfe toujours attachées à lui, puis la força à le lâcher. Quand il parvint enfin, il était déjà passablement énervé, sentiment que l'elfe paraissait toujours faire remonter en lui. Quand elle fut à une distance de sécurité, il l'observa.

Daellin était l'une des treize parjures à avoir originellement suivi Galbatorix et l'une des cinq encore vivante à l'heure actuelle, sans compter Eragon. C'était la parjure que le jeune homme connaissait le mieux, étant la seule à résider en permanence à Uru'baen, et une des seules personnes que le jeune dragonnier considérait comme une amis en dehors de Saphira. Les êtres immortels étant rares à habiter la capitale, les deux dragonniers ont rapidement fini par se côtoyer. Daellin était une digne représentante du « beau peuple », comme on appelait les elfes. Du moins par l'apparence physique, car de caractère, Eragon avait souvent entendu, par Daellin ou par d'autre, que les elfes avait un sens de l'étiquette et du respect très particulier, ce que l'elfe devant lui semblait abhorrer. Au fil du temps, Galbatorix a souvent envoyé Eragon en mission avec l'elfe, pour que Saphira et lui puissent perfectionner leur entrainement de dragon et dragonnier, et il était donc plus qu'habitué au comportement assez extravaguant de l'elfe, qui se manifestait de plus en plus depuis qu'Eragon était devenu adulte.

Il se décida à répondre à l'elfe insolente qui le toisait d'un air supérieur :

« Désolé Daellin, mais je suis vraiment pressé. La mission qui m'a été confié ne doit souffrir d'aucun délai, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'annoncer à Galbatorix que j'ai échoué à la première tâche qu'il me confie à moi seul. »

L'elfe paru redevenir sérieuse, du moins pour quelques instants : « N'aurais tu pas besoin d'aide ? Quoi que tu doives accomplir, ce sera toujours plus rapide si je viens avec toi. En plus, la vie au château est d'un ennui à mourir, » le sourire narquois revint, « et on s'amuse beaucoup plus à deux que tout seul tu ne crois pas ? »

Un grondement sourd retentit derrière Eragon : Saphira éclatait de rire. De petites flammèches bleues s'échappèrent de son museau pendant qu'elle hoquetait d'hilarité. Eragon pendant ce temps-là sentit le haut de ses oreilles tourner à l'écarlate, ce qui n'échappa pas à Daellin dont le sourire s'accentua encore, si cela était possible.

Ignorant leurs attitudes moqueuses, Eragon répondit avec toute la dignité qu'il put rassembler :

« C'est quelque chose que nous devons accomplir seuls, Saphira et moi, et tu ne nous serais d'aucune aide crois-moi. De toute façon, cela ne devrait pas être très long, nous serons de retour dans peu de temps. »

«Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas insister plus que ça,» Eragon, intérieurement, soupira de soulagement, pendant qu'elle continuait, « mais revient rapidement, le château est moins amusant sans toi. » dit-elle avant de se retourner vers son dragon. Eragon se décida à la taquiner un peu, pour se venger de précédemment.

« Allez, tu trouveras surement quelques humains à terroriser à Uru'baen pour t'occuper en mon absence. » dit-il, référant à la façon qu'avaient les habitant de la capitale à prendre peur quand ils apercevaient l'elfe. Cependant, quand elle se retourna vers lui avec la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, il eut un léger doute sur la pertinence de son action.

« Surement, mais aucun ne peut être aussi appétissant que toi. » Répondit-elle en regardant ostensiblement le jeune homme de bas en haut.

Eragon rougit de nouveau furieusement, entendant Saphira ricaner dans sa tête, « _Ne cherche pas Eragon, elle est plus forte que toi !_ ».

Daellin l'observa encore quelques secondes, savourant l'effet de ses paroles, puis lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de sauter sur son dragon qui s'envola aussitôt vers la capitale de l'empire. Eragon se retourna et fixa sa dragonne d'un air accusateur : « Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider toi ? » dit-il, ne se souciant même pas de parler par l'esprit.

« _Et ne pas pouvoir profiter du spectacle, surement pas !_ » Répliqua Saphira, toute sourire. « _En plus, vous étiez plutôt mignon à vous rouler dans l'herbe !_ »

Eragon grommela des paroles incompréhensibles et remonta sur le dos de Saphira, qui en rajouta une couche : « _Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser, la Daellin, quand même._ »

Eragon lui répondit hargneusement : « Et pourquoi tu ne la terrorise pas comme toute les autres, hein ? »

« _Oulah, je ne pense pas pouvoir la faire fuir, celle-là. Et je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir vraiment envie, je l'aime bien moi Daellin, ça m'amuse beaucoup de la voir te rendre ridicule. »_

Eragon soupira encore une fois, mais ne dit plus rien, et les deux compagnons s'envolèrent vers le sud.

-oo0oo-

Eragon et Saphira venait de s'arrêter dans une clairière pour passer la nuit. Ils se situaient actuellement dans la forêt bordant le Tüdosten, et Saphira était parti chasser, laissant à Eragon le soin de de déblayer l'endroit. Le jeune dragonnier laissa ses pensées vagabonder pendant qu'il s'affairait.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Saphira avait atterri dans la cours du palais de Furnost pour qu'Eragon puisse y trouver des renseignements concernant Murtagh. Le gouverneur de la cité lui rapporta que ses soldats avaient repéré un cavalier chevauchant seul vers l'Est en contournant la cité. Eragon était donc reparti avec Saphira dans la direction indiqué, volant quelques heures avant que l'obscurité ne les force à s'arrêter. Le jeune avait beaucoup réfléchi à la façon d'intercepter Murtagh, ce dernier n'ayant surement aucune intention de se laisser ramener à Uru'baen, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devrait endormir son frère pour l'emmener sans utiliser la force, ce qui l'attristait. En effet, même si Murtagh et lui n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, il restait sa seule famille restante.

Eragon soupira en repensant à sa famille, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. La mère des deux garçons, Selena, était morte en donnant naissance à Eragon, ce qui a sans doute inconsciemment éloigner ce dernier de son frère. Le fait d'avoir un père comme le leur n'aidant pas non plus. Comme l'avait mentionné plus tôt Galbatorix, leur père était dragonnier, mais peu de gens le savait. Et pour cause, il valait mieux éviter de se proclamer fils de Morzan, premier des parjures, lorsque l'on voulait se faire accepter. S'il y a bien une chose qu'Eragon appréciait dans sa vie, c'était de n'avoir jamais connu son père, au contraire de Murtagh. Le récit des atrocités de Morzan était connu de tous, et l'empire fut satisfait de le voir s'être fait assassiner à Gil'ead peu après la naissance d'Eragon par un inconnu, au service des Vardens. Eragon était reconnaissant envers les rebelles pour ça, même s'ils étaient dans des camps différents.

Peu après, il entendit Saphira atterrir derrière lui, le museau encore légèrement ensanglanté, résultat de sa chasse. Elle alla s'enrouler à côté d'Eragon, qui lui allumait un feu pour se réchauffer. Peu après, le jeune garçon s'asseyait contre le flanc de sa dragonne qui en ronronna de contentement. Pendant qu'il mangeait une pomme, prise dans ses provisions, il entendit Saphira dans sa tête :

« _Tout va bien, petit homme ?_ » demanda-t-elle, sentant son humeur maussade. « _Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour Murtagh, nous le retrouverons._ »

« _J'espère plutôt qu'il aura atteint les Vardens avant, je ne veux pas que Galbatorix remette la main sur lui..._ » Avoua le dragonnier à la sa monture bleue. Cette dernière ne répondit pas de suite, prenant le temps de la réflexion. Après un moment cependant, elle dit à son dragonnier :

« _Je veux qu'on soit clair Eragon, Murtagh a beau être ton frère, si je dois le ramener dans mes serres pour t'éviter de te faire punir par Galbatorix, je le ferais sans hésiter. Même si aucun des serments nous liant au roi n'est suffisamment fort pour nous empêcher de désobéir, je le ferais. N'oublies jamais, Eragon, que ma priorité est de te tenir en vie._ »

Elle fixait Eragon de ses grands yeux bleus depuis le début de sa tirade, ne cillant pas une fois. Eragon sentit malgré lui un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvre, quoi qu'il ferait, quelque soient les décisions qu'il prendrait, Saphira serait toujours à ses côtés. Cela faisait sept ans que c'était le cas, et il n'y avait aucune raison que leur relation change, les deux étant trop profondément liés.

Dragon et dragonnier restèrent quelques minutes en silence, chacun profitant de la présence réconfortante de l'autre de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Eragon leva la tête vers sa compagne d'esprit :

« _Saphira, as-tu déjà pensé à tout laisser tomber, à t'enfuir loin d'ici ?_ » demanda-t-il à sa dragonne.

Cette dernière le regarda tendrement : « _Oh, petit homme, si tu savais le nombre de fois que je nous ai imaginé ensemble, s'envolant loin des terres connues... Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les dragonniers appartiennent à l'Alagaësia et ont un devoir envers elle. De plus, Galbatorix ne nous dérange que rarement si on ne se fait pas remarquer, il a d'autres dragonniers plus vieux à sa botte._ »

Eragon acquiesça mentalement : « _Tu as raison, mais je doute qu'avec le vol des œufs d'il y a quelques années, la paix puisse être maintenue dans l'empire. Tôt ou tard, nous devront combattre._ » Saphira et lui parlaient rarement de ce qui s'était passé dans les plaines d'Uru'baen après le vol, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de garder ça à l'esprit quand le roi pouvait lire en eux à tous moments. Si Galbatorix découvrait qu'ils avaient laissé s'échapper les derniers œufs de dragon, les conséquences pourrait être désastreuses.

Saphira renifla : « _Qu'ils viennent, ces humains pathétiques, ils ne m'arrivent même pas aux genoux. Les Vardens ne peuvent pas nous vaincre, nous sommes cinq paires de dragon et dragonnier, en plus de nous deux, leur armée se ferait décimer. Et même si les œufs ont éclos, les nouveaux dragonniers ne serait pas suffisamment entrainés, par rapport à nos confrères qui ont étudiés avec Vrael pour certains._ »

« _Tu sembles oublier les elfes, ma chère dragonne, eux peuvent m'égaler à l'épée._ » souligna Eragon, amusée par le dédain de Saphira envers les rebelles.

Saphira ricana, et répondit en montrant son impressionnante dentition : « _Epée ou pas, je les avale en une fois, moi ! Ils peuvent rester dans leur forêt !_ » Eragon se mit définitivement à rire :

« _T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'étais content de ne pas être ton ennemi ?_ » parvint-il à placer entre deux éclats.

« _Beaucoup de fois, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre, petit homme._ » Saphira lui lécha l'arrière de la tête.

C'est sur ces paroles qu'Eragon s'endormit, enfoui sous l'aile bleue d'une Saphira vigilante.

-oo0oo-

Après plusieurs jours de recherche, Eragon et Saphira avaient réussi à repérer Murtagh près des Beors. Ce dernier s'était engouffré dans une vallée entre deux montagnes, en suivant une rivière semblant se diriger à l'intérieur de la chaîne.

Le dragonnier avait dû alors faire face à un problème insolvable, en effet Murtagh avait disparu dans la forêt bordant la rivière, et n'était donc pas repérable depuis le ciel. Saphira et Eragon avaient tourné en rond pendant un bon moment, avant que le jeune homme se décide à tenter autre chose :

« _Ecoutes Saphira, cette vallée semble se terminer en cul de sac, on peut le voir depuis ici, la chute d'eau en est la fin_ » avait-il dit quand Saphira commençait à fatiguer « _si il veut sortir de cette endroit, il n'y qu'un seul passage._ »

« _Tu as raison, petit homme, il sera obligé de passer devant nous si nous campons devant l'entrée de la_ vallée »Saphira s'était donc dirigée vers l'entrée de la vallée, où les deux compagnons pourraient se reposer avant de reprendre les recherches. Cependant, après deux jours d'attente, Murtagh ne s'était toujours pas montré.

Le lendemain, Eragon pris la décision de rentrer dans la forêt pour trouver son frère. Saphira avait alors vivement protesté, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer parmi les arbres et que sans elle, le dragonnier attirait les ennuis. Eragon l'avait convaincu en lui disant que c'était leur meilleure chance de trouver Murtagh rapidement, et éviter de subir le courroux du roi. Sa dragonne, de mauvaise humeur, lui avait alors donné une demi-journée pour revenir, menaçant de réduire la forêt en cendre s'il n'était pas dans les délais.

...

Eragon gloussa au souvenir de Saphira le jetant littéralement à l'orée de la forêt, en colère contre lui. Il déambulait depuis quelques temps entre les troncs quand il aperçut les restes d'un campement dans une petite clairière près du grand lac marquant la fin de la vallée. Il s'approcha des vestiges d'un feu, s'accroupit et toucha les cendres du bout des doigts. Au vu de la température de ces dernières, le campement devait être plutôt récent.

Il venait tout juste de se relever quand il sentit le froid d'une lame appuyée sur sa nuque. Le dragonnier s'immobilisa, tendu, et écouta la voix de son assaillant :

« Ne bouge pas, si tu tiens à la vie. »

* * *

Tadaaaaa !

Comme d'habitude, commentez moi ça ! Conseils, critiques, je prend tout !

On introduit un petit OC qui interviendra plus tard dans l'histoire, et on parle un peu de Murtagh. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous écoute et prend tout en compte, comme je suis plutôt nouveau dans le milieu ;)

Je tiens par contre à vous prévenir, je ne vais pas poster tous les jours, je suis en période d'examens, donc je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pour dans deux bonnes semaines. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, faites le dans les reviews ! (je rigole hein ;) )

Voila, je pense avoir tout dis. ( Fav and Follow ? Haha je suis un rapace ;) )

Alors bisous, et à la prochaine !

Alex


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La routine d'une porteuse

 _Quelques heures auparavant..._

 _Arya était assise dos à un arbre, s'amusant à jeter des petits morceaux de viande à son nouveau compagnon. Celui-ci guettait le moment opportun pour sauter et attraper le précieux butin au vol. L'elfe riait en nourrissant le petit dragon, elle pourrait vite s'y habituer ! Quand il eut fini de manger, il s'approcha de la nouvelle dragonnière en ronronnant, puis grimpa de lui-même dans ses bras pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Arya sourit en le serrant fort contre elle, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle._

 _La vision changea..._

 _« Es-tu Jolmur ? » demanda une Arya passablement ennuyée. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle était assise avec son dragon, à lui proposer des noms qui pourrait lui convenir. Ce dernier secoua la tête à l'entente du nom, comme à tous les précédents. L'elfe grogna en le voyant se moquer ouvertement d'elle :_

 _« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Si tu veux finir comme les dragons des parjures, c'est ton problème, mais rappelle-toi qu'ils ne sont pas plus intelligents que des moutons ! » La jeune elfe jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ouvrage sur les dragonniers qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque d'Ellesmera, et repéra un nouveau nom de dragon, « Je te préviens, c'est mon dernier essai de la journée. Es-tu Fírnen ? »_

 _Au moment où le nom passa ses lèvres, Arya su qu'il était différent des autres suggérés auparavant. Son dragon dut le sentir lui aussi, car une voix grave se fit entendre dans la tête de l'elfe :_

 _« Oui »_

 _La vision changea de nouveau..._

 _« ... et aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus rien à vous apprendre. Aujourd'hui, Arya et Fírnen, vous devenez des membres à part entière de la confrérie des dragonniers. »_

 _Arya eut du mal à se retenir de pleurer pendant que son dragon rugissait en envoyant des flammes émeraude dans les airs. Elle s'inclina profondément devant ses maîtres, et sauta sur le dos de Fírnen pour que dragon et dragonnière puisse laisser éclater leur joie dans le ciel..._

-oo0oo-

« _Arya ! »_ résonna fortement une voix dans sa tête.

La jeune elfe se réveilla doucement, des images des deux dernières années dansant encore devant ses yeux. Elle se redressa sur sa selle en battant des paupières, puis observa les alentours. La nuit était tombée sur l'Alagaësia, déformant le paysage. Pendant qu'elle s'étirait, la voix continua :

« _Désolé de t'avoir sorti de tes rêves, mais on approche de Tarnag, et j'aimerais mieux que tu sois debout quand les nains se rendront compte qu'un dragon approche de leur cité._ »

Maintenant complètement lucide, Arya comprit que c'était son dragon, Fírnen, qui lui parlait. Avec sa vision d'elfe, elle put en effet distinguer au loin l'éclat caractéristique des lanternes naines. La jeune femme passa machinalement sa main sur le sac en cuir accroché à la selle de son dragon, vérifiant que son contenu était toujours à sa place, puis répondit d'un air amusé : « _Bonne idée, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient la même surprise que la dernière fois, surtout en pleine nuit !_ »

Lors de leur premier passage à la cité, Fírnen avait en effet atterri au beau milieu de la place principale de Tarnag, effrayant bon nombre de nain qui, n'ayant pas vu de dragon depuis la chute, s'étaient tout de suite montrés hostiles. Il avait fallu toute la force de conviction d'Arya –et une bonne quantité de magie- pour éviter que Fírnen ne fasse un festin. Ledit dragon ricana à se souvenir, faisant tressauter Arya sur la selle.

Refermant les yeux, la dragonnière se concentra, puis projeta son esprit vers Tarnag. Rapidement, elle atteignit le grand portail de la ville. Se déplacer en tant qu'esprit ne procurait pas une grande précision dans les mouvements, mais Arya réussit quand même à atteindre sa cible, à savoir le temple nain Celbedeil. Les nains à l'intérieur du lieu sacré commencèrent à paniquer lorsqu'ils sentirent la présence de l'esprit de l'elfe. Pour couper court à toute tentative de contre-attaque mentale de leur part, Arya annonça en ancien langage :

« _Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal !_ » (Je suis un dragonnier et un ami !)

Les nains se calmèrent mais n'abaissèrent pas leurs défenses tout de suite, les dragonniers n'inspirant jamais la confiance parmi cette race. Arya continua, toujours en ancien langage :

« _Je suis Arya, porteuse de l'œuf et dragonnière de Fírnen. Mon dragon et moi approchons en ce moment même de Tarnag. Nous souhaiterions seulement nous arrêter prendre quelques vivres avant de repartir pour Farthen Dur._ »

Enfin certain de ne pas être sous la menace d'une attaque, les nains laissèrent tomber leurs barrières. Un flot d'émotion inonda alors l'esprit d'Arya, de la curiosité au mépris, en passant par l'envie. Les nains du Durgrimst Quan s'interrogeaient sur la marche à suivre jusqu'à ce que Ganel, leurs Grimsborith, prenne la parole :

« _Salutation Arya, fille d'Islanzadì. Sois la bienvenue à Tarnag, tu peux te poser dans la grande cour près du temple_. »

Arya eut un sourire en coin quand Ganel omit intentionnellement de mentionner Fírnen, la rancœur entre nain et dragon était vraiment immortelle semblait-il. Evaluant la distance qu'il restait à parcourir, Arya répondit au prêtre : _« Très bien, maître Ganel, nous arrivons sous peu._ ». Elle rompit ensuite le contact et revint dans son corps. La ville naine approchait à vue d'œil, et Arya pouvait déjà distinguer l'agitation que leur arrivée à Fírnen et à elle était en train de provoquer. Les nains se regroupaient en petits groupes devant Celbedeil, certains enlevant les objets de valeurs de la cour pendant que d'autres préparaient ce qui semblait être de petit sac de provisions. Fírnen survola rapidement les enclos de Feldunost situés à l'extérieur de la cité, provoquant des bêlements outragés de la part des chèvres naines, puis passa au-dessus des murs protégeant la ville.

Arya admira l'architecture de la cité un instant et dut reconnaitre que les nains avaient un talent pour la construction, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant l'un d'eux. La structure de la ville était ingénieuse, en forme d'escalier débutant de chaque côté de la rivière autour de laquelle la cité fut construite, l'Az Ragni. Les terrasses les plus basses servaient la plupart du temps de plantations diverses directement irrigués par le cours d'eau, tandis que les habitations occupaient la partie supérieure de la ville. Le temple Celbedeil surplombait la ville en hauteur et était un véritable chef-d'œuvre architectural avec sa coupole or et blanche, pouvant rivaliser avec d'autres merveilles de l'Alagaësia. Fírnen contourna le dôme, puis se posa au milieu d'un attroupement de nains, qui frémirent sous le souffle de ses ailes.

Arya descendit souplement de son dragon et regarda la foule qui se pressait pour les voir, puis observa ce qu'on avait apporté à son égard. Devant elle se trouvait un paquetage, regroupant un mélange de nourriture, fruit et légume pour elle et viande pour Fírnen, ainsi qu'un stock de lanternes magiques destinées à éclairer le voyage jusqu'à Farthen Dur.

« Si tu souhaites te reposer avant de repartir, nous avons ici des appartements qui peuvent être préparés par Ûndin d'ici peu. Ce sera un honneur pour nous de t'avoir pour hôte. »

Relevant la tête, Arya vit que Ganel s'était avancé vers elle, habillé avec la toge caractéristique du clan des prêtres. La dragonnière se concerta un instant avec son dragon, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas s'attarder dans Tarnag plus longtemps que nécessaire, aussi répondit elle :

« Merci pour votre hospitalité, mais notre présence est requise à Tronjheim rapidement. Nous allons partir tout de suite, nous ne faisions halte que pour récupérer de quoi tenir jusqu'à Tronjheim. »

Arya n'en eut conscience que maintenant, mais l'ensemble des nains présent avaient dû retenir leurs souffles en entendant la proposition de Ganel. Cependant ils se relaxèrent visiblement à sa réponse, ce qui amusa grandement la jeune elfe et son dragon, qui comprirent que leur présence n'était pas exactement désirée. Fírnen ricana dans sa tête : « _On aurait dû accepter rien que pour voir la tête que les autres nains auraient fait en me voyant le lendemain_ ». La réplique arracha un sourire à Arya, qu'elle cacha derrière un toussotement.

Ganel, ignorant de la conversation silencieuse de ses hôtes, désigna alors deux gardes qui escorteraient dragon et dragonnière jusqu'au tunnel menant à Farthen Dur. La foule commença à se disperser et le chef du Durgrimst Quan salua une dernière fois Arya avant de retourner vers Celbedeil.

Les deux gardes désignés pour les accompagner s'agitaient nerveusement en regardant Fírnen, chuchotant entre eux en langage nain. D'un mouvement de la main, Arya leur demanda de montrer la voie. Ils s'exécutèrent avec un hochement de tête, partant en direction de la grande rue de la ville, Arya sur leurs talons et Fírnen au-dessus d'eux. Le petit groupe traversa rapidement Tarnag pour arriver à l'arrière de la ville, devant l'entrée d'un grand tunnel. Les nains grommelèrent ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des salutations, puis retournèrent vers la ville.

Arya jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ville naine avant de s'engouffrer avec son dragon dans la gueule sombre des Beors.

-oo0oo-

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Arya, à voix haute, en soupirant de soulagement, « On va enfin sortir de ce tunnel de malheur ! »

En effet, devant elle se dressait le grand portail de pierre menant à Tronjheim. Après de longues heures de marche dans l'obscurité, leur long voyage touchait à sa fin.

Après avoir quitté Tarnag, Arya et Fírnen marchèrent pendant des heures, avec pour seul éclairage quelques lanternes naines. A l'intérieur du tunnel, la notion du temps se perdait, et Arya devenait très vite irritable. Elle n'avait pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil depuis qu'elle était partie d'Ellesmera des semaines plus tôt, et avait besoin de dormir convenablement. Fírnen avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais avait vite abandonné devant l'humeur de son elfe. Tous ce qui importait Arya à l'heure actuelle, c'était faire son rapport à Ajihad et récupérer ses appartements dans la ville-montagne.

Une fois devant la porte de pierre, Arya déclina de nouveau son identité comme elle l'avait fait à Tarnag et patienta, Firnen à ses côtés. De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles rien ne bougea, mais au moment où Arya commençait à s'impatienter, les portes en pierre s'ouvrirent lentement. Les yeux sensibles de l'elfe mirent du temps à s'habituer à la luminosité qui pénétra dans le tunnel pendant l'ouverture, et elle mit sa main devant son visage pour s'en protéger légèrement. A l'intérieur de Farthen Dur se trouvait un petit comité qui venait vraisemblablement les accueillir.

Arya et Fírnen observèrent rapidement la foule. Au milieu se trouvait un homme se solide stature, à la peau noire, qui imposait le respect. L'elfe eu un sourire à la vue d'Ajihad, chef des Vardens, à côté duquel se trouvait une jeune femme lui ressemblant. « _Nasuada, sa fille._ » pensa Arya en la détaillant. Relevant la tête, elle identifia Jörmundur, le second d'Ajihad, qui l'observa d'un air suspicieux, ce qui fit rire son dragon. Le dernier membre du groupe surprit Arya, il s'agissait en effet d'une femme de petite taille, avec des cheveux bouclés. La dragonnière reconnu l'herboriste Angela, qui avait l'étrange tendance d'apparaître au moment où on l'attendait le moins. Arquant un sourcil à sa vue, Arya se tourna vers Ajihad, qui avait porté deux doigts à ses lèvres et les saluait à la manière elfique, Fírnen et elle. L'elfe lui répondit et il s'adressa ensuite à elle de manière moins formelle :

« Arya, Fírnen, c'est bon de vous revoir parmi les Vardens. » dit-il avec un sourire, « Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Disons que le voyage s'est passé sans incidents, » avoua l'elfe, puis elle ajouta d'un air malicieux « bien que la seule compagnie de Fírnen ne soit pas de tout repos. » Son dragon grogna d'un air indigné et lui mit un petit coup de langue à l'arrière de la tête. Arya sourit à son attitude puis continua pour Ajihad et les autres :

« A-t-on besoin de nous tout de suite ? Car il faudrait que je vide la selle de Fírnen et m'installe dans mes appartements. »

Le chef des Vardens jeta un coup d'œil à Jörmundur, puis secoua la tête, négativement : « Rien ne presse actuellement, vas t'installer et viens ensuite me voir dans mon bureau. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est de la situation des elfes. »

Arya approuva puis, après avoir demandé si ses appartements était toujours les mêmes, prit congé du groupe de Vardens. Elle se dirigea vers la ville-montagne avec Fírnen et, après être montée sur ce dernier, les deux s'envolèrent vers la maison des dragons. Ils contournèrent Isidar Mithrim, l'étoile de Saphir, et atterrirent dans la cavité juste au-dessus.

Son dragon se réceptionna en douceur sur le sol en marbre, et Arya sauta de son dos pour lui enlever la selle. Défaisant les lanières en cuir, elle libéra Fírnen qui grogna de contentement en étirant ses ailes et ses pattes avant. « _Ouf ! Je commençais à croire que je n'en sortirais jamais !_ », il tourna un de ses grand yeux émeraude vers l'elfe à ses côtés « _Je te redescend dans le hall ou tu prends les escaliers ?_ »

Arya lui tapota l'épaule gentiment, « Je peux descendre seule, repose toi pendant que je vais faire un rapport à Ajihad, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi depuis qu'on a dépassé Hedarth. »

« _Vrai. Je te vois plus tard dans la journée._ » Fírnen bailla longuement puis se roula en boule, sa tête disparaissant sous ses ailes.

Arya sourit en le voyant et se dirigea la sortie. Elle mit du temps à se rappeler de l'endroit exact où se situaient ses appartements, et déambula longtemps dans les couloirs de la cité, saluant les Vardens qu'elle croisait.

La nouvelle de son retour ainsi que de celui de Fírnen s'était répandue rapidement parmi les rebelles, et Arya s'attendait à être submergé de demande en tous genres. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez les humains, leur tendance énervante à croire qu'elle pouvait régler tous leurs problèmes. « _Cette race est faible_ » pensa-t-elle en approchant de sa chambre. Elle préférait de loin être parmi les elfes que parmi les mortels. Malheureusement, en tant que porteuse de l'œuf, elle se devait de voyager entre les deux peuples pour trouver le nouveau dragonnier qui les aiderait à combattre Galbatorix.

Après un énième détour dans un couloir, elle trouva la porte qu'elle cherchait. Arya entra dans ses appartements, et soupira de soulagement. Après des jours de voyages, ça faisait du bien de se sentir chez soi !

-oo0oo-

Un peu plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans le bureau d'Ajihad, en compagnie de Jörmundur. Le chef des Vardens prit la parole après l'échange de civilité :

« Bien, Arya, si tu es de retour si tôt parmi les Vardens, c'est que l'œuf n'a éclos pour aucun elfe dans le Du Weldenvarden. Il faudrait le représenter rapidement à la population et espérer qu'il trouve quelqu'un rapidement. Nos agents dans l'empire nous informent qu'il y aurait des mouvements d'Urgals dans le Nord, et je soupçonne Galbatorix de ne pas y être étranger. » Arya renifla à la mention des Urgals, dégoûtée. Ajihad ne s'interrompit pas : « Si l'empire se décidait à attaquer maintenant, un nouveau dragonnier risquerait de ne pas avoir le temps d'être formé. »

Arya hocha la tête : « Islanzadì espère nous revoir Fírnen et moi dans quelque mois, nous auront le temps d'organiser plusieurs présentations d'ici là. »

« Bien. » Approuva Ajihad, il regarda un moment son second puis reporta son attention sur la dragonnière, « Nous nous sommes concertés avec le conseil des anciens, et nous pensons qu'il est temps de prendre des mesures contre l'empire. »

A ces mots, Arya fronça les sourcils, il ne pensait tout de même pas lancer une attaque directe contre Galbatorix ? Elle lui fit part de sa réflexion, mais le chef des Vardens secoua la tête.

« On ne pourra pas attaquer tant qu'il y aura autant de parjures en vie. Vous pourrez surement, avec Fírnen, en éliminer un ou deux, mais ils seront trop au final. L'objectif est de les piéger pour nous en débarrasser, et je pense que nous allons recontacter Brom. »

Arya approuva, Brom était un ancien dragonnier et avait grandement contribué à la chute de beaucoup de parjures, notamment Morzan. « Il est à Carvahall actuellement, non ? »

« En effet, mais j'enverrai Jeod le chercher pour que les deux rentrent au Surda pour s'organiser. » répondit Ajihad, enroulant sa barbe autour de son doigt.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de choses plus ou moins importantes en rapport avec les Vardens, les elfes ou le Surda. Au moment où Arya allait se retirer pour la journée, un garde ouvrit la porte du bureau et un nain entra, l'air assez paniqué. Le garde, un solide humain armée d'une lance, prit la parole :

« Désolé de vous déranger chef, mais les sentinelles de la vallée ont capturé un fugitif de l'empire qui jure être poursuivi par un parjure. »

Cela surprit l'ensemble des personnes présentes, qui se tournèrent tous vers le nain. Ce dernier était nerveux à cause de l'intensité des regards qu'il recevait.

« Parle Kerm, que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Jörmundur, invitant le nain à s'exprimer.

Ledit Kerm grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Arya redouta qu'il ne sache pas parler le langage humain. Cependant, elle comprit qu'il adressait une prière à leurs dieux, car il s'exprima parfaitement ensuite :

« Par Helzvog, Ajihad, on vient d'attraper un humain qui donnait le mot de passe devant les chutes d'eau. Il nous jure qu'il est poursuivi par un des chiens de Galbatorix, on a vérifié le ciel mais on a pas vu de dragon à l'horizon. L'humain nous a dit qu'ils l'attendaient à l'entrée de la vallée. »

Arya échangea un regard avec Ajihad, puis reporta son attention sur le nain :

« Cela a du sens, l'empire ne connait pas cette entrée de Farthen Dur, un parjure aurait pu penser que la vallée est un cul-de-sac. »

Le chef des Vardens acquiesça : « Tu pourrais aller jeter un coup d'œil avec Fírnen ? Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de répondre à mes ordres, mais vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir combattre un parjure, si parjure il y a. »

Arya contempla l'idée quelques secondes, avant d'appeler son dragon : « _Fírnen ! On a besoin de nous pour patrouiller devant les cascades !_ ». Le dragon vert semblait endormi avant qu'elle ne le dérange, car il ne laissa échapper qu'un grondement ensommeillé.

« _Je sortirai par le dôme de Farthen dur si tu as besoin d'aide._ » répondit-il.

Arya le reporta à Ajihad, et sortit du bureau pour se rendre à l'entrée des chutes d'eau.

-oo0oo-

Le bruit de fracas que provoquait les chutes résonnait dans la caverne de Farthen Dur. Arya repéra deux hommes identiques qui semblaient en difficulté avec le nouveau venu. Elle parvint à entendre un bout de la conversation :

« ...un dragonnier ! Là, juste dehors ! » criait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui lui tombait sur les épaule. Il portait des vêtements de bonne facture, ce qui laissait penser qu'il venait d'une famille riche de l'empire. A sa posture, tendue, Arya pouvait dire qu'elle était en présence d'un bon épéiste.

Un garde le maintenait en place pendant qu'il hurlait contre les jumeaux. La dragonnière détestait les deux magiciens, ils étaient cruels avec tous les Vardens et abusaient de leurs position de chef du Du Vrangr Gata, le groupe de magicien des rebelles. Elle devrait parler d'eux à Ajihad, un jour.

Un des jumeaux pointa un doigt vers le jeune homme :

« Ta parole n'a aucune valeur tant que tu ne nous auras pas laissé examiner ton esprit, donc tais-toi et abaisse tes barrière ! » Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et son visage devint rouge sous l'effort manifeste qu'il devait faire pour rentrer dans l'esprit de lu jeune homme.

Arya vit rouge à ce moment-là :

« Laissez-le ! » cria-t-elle, s'avançant vers les jumeaux qui parurent surpris de sa présence, « Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un autre sans son consentement ! »

La pression sur l'esprit du jeune homme sembla diminuer car il releva la tête vers l'elfe, un air reconnaissant sur le visage. Arya l'ignora et continua de défier les jumeaux du regard.

« Tu n'as aucune autorité sur nous, elfe, tu ne fais techniquement pas parti des Vardens. Tu n'es ici que grâce à la bonté d'Ajihad, alors n'abuse pas de notre patience. » lui cracha hargneusement l'un des deux chauves.

Arya commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, elle s'occuperait de ses deux-là plus tard car pour l'instant, elle devait aller vérifier l'entrée derrière la cascade. Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est cette histoire de dragonnier qui nous attendrait dehors ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

L'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé.

« Je me tue depuis tout à l'heure à leur dire » il désigna les jumeaux du menton, « qu'il y a un dragonnier du roi qui m'a suivi dans ma fuite. Il ne doit pas connaitre cet endroit, sinon il serait déjà là, mais si vous lui laissez un peu de temps, il le trouvera. »

Arya considéra le jeune homme un moment. Il devait dire la vérité, car l'inverse ne lui apporterait rien.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Quand je reviendrais, tu devras répondre à des questions. Et vous, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des jumeaux, « ne vous faites plus remarquer, sinon j'irais le reporter à Ajihad directement. »

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cascade.

-oo0oo-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arya sortit la tête du lac Kostha-merna. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la rive et se jeta un sort qui la rendit presque invisible, mais qui conservait l'ombre. Elle alla rapidement se cacher dans un arbre de la forêt à proximité. Elle observa les alentours, l'ensemble lui paraissait plutôt calme. Elle descendit de l'arbre pour aller explorer un peu la forêt, se réceptionnant souplement sur ses jambes.

Un bruit de brindille la fit se retourner en panique, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme loup gris. Fírnen la contacta, visiblement en alerte.

« _Arya ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de moi ?_ » dit-il rapidement.

La dragonnière jeta un coup d'œil au loup, qui passa près d'elle sans la voir. Elle se rappela du sort qu'elle avait lancé il y a peu de temps. Un peu rassurée, elle tenta de calmer son dragon :

« _Ca va Fírnen, il n'y a pas de danger_ » affirma-t-elle. Puis, sentant le scepticisme du dragon vert, elle ajouta sans modestie : « _De toutes façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui peut m'effrayer en Alagaësia, je suis une dragonnière._ »

Visiblement calmé, Fírnen ricana : « _Evidemment, une grande guerrière telle que toi ne craint rien..._ »

Arya sourit, et leur joute verbale continua un moment pendant qu'elle parcourait la forêt à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel. L'elfe se décida à retourner à Farthen Dur car le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Sur le chemin du retour, elle remarqua une clairière qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu à l'aller. S'avançant doucement, elle se figea quand elle vit une silhouette penchée sur les restes d'un feu de camp. Fírnen sentit son trouble, mais ne dit rien pour éviter de la déconcentrer. Arya s'approcha sans faire de bruit, l'individu lui tournant le dos. Il portait une armure aux armoiries de l'empire qui ne semblait pas le gêner dans ses mouvements, si elle jugeait bien à cette distance. Il ne portait cependant pas de casque et Arya pouvait distinguer des cheveux châtains qui recouvrait presque, et elle en fut ébahit, des oreilles pointues. Des oreilles typiquement elfiques.

« _Ou presque, elle sont plus arrondis que les miennes_ »pensa la dragonnière.

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour elle, l'individu devant elle était soit un elfe aux traits plus grossiers que la moyenne, soit un dragonnier humain. Dans les deux cas, le fait qu'il porte une armure de l'empire ne présageait rien de bon.

Arya se décida à agir pendant que son ennemi touchait les cendres du bout de ses doigts. Elle contourna l'arbre qui la cachait le plus silencieusement possible, et se rapprocha du centre de la clairière. En avançant, elle retira son épée de son fourreau sans faire de bruit et, quand elle fut arrivée juste derrière le serviteur de l'empire, lui appuya le tranchant contre la nuque. Celui-ci se tendit visiblement, et Arya lui parla de la voix la plus assurée possible :

« Ne bouge pas, si tu tiens à la vie. »

L'inconnu, qui s'était relevé, ne bougea pas d'un poil, pendant qu'Arya le contournait pour avoir une meilleure vue. Une fois face à lui, elle l'observa de haut en bas. Il faisait à peu près la même taille que l'elfe, à ceci près qu'il était plus large et plus costaud, sans paraître excessivement musclé. Arya regarda ensuite son visage. Il avait des yeux marrons clair, un nez fin et plus généralement des traits plus beaux que tous les humains qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'était définitivement pas un elfe. Ayant fini son inspection, elle pointa son épée vers l'emblème de l'empire sur le devant de son armure :

« Qui es-tu ? Et que cherches-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le fixant dans les yeux.

Quelque chose à propos de lui paraissait familier à la dragonnière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le replacer.

Malgré sa position plus que précaire, l'inconnu ne semblait pas vraiment effrayé. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

« Et bien, une elfe en dehors de sa forêt. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es perdue ? » lui lança l'inconnu, l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

Arya sentait déjà la colère monter en elle. Comment pouvait-il se moquer d'elle alors qu'il était sous la menace d'une épée. La situation était vraiment ridicule.

Respirant un bon coup, elle s'avança vers l'inconnu et passa la pointe de son arme sur sa joue, laissant une trainée sanglante sur son visage.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, et tu ferais mieux d'y répondre car ma patience est limitée envers les sous-fifres de Galbatorix. » Arya essaya de rendre sa voix la plus glaciale possible, sans laisser transparaitre ses sentiments. On lui avait toujours reproché son mauvais caractère, mais elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid maintenant.

L'inconnu essuya le sang sur sa joue et murmura quelque chose en ancien langage. Instantanément, la coupure se referma. Arya n'en devint que plus suspicieuse, il était trop calme pour que cela soit normal. Elle eut d'un coup conscience que Fírnen était sorti de Farthen Dur et volait au-dessus d'elle, caché par les nuages. La dragonnière eut alors une idée.

« _Fírnen, si tu pouvais atterrir à côté de moi, ce serait parfait. Je pense qu'il sera plus bavard avec un lézard géant pouvant le carboniser instantanément en face de lui._ » pensa-t-elle à l'adresse du dragon vert.

Celui-ci sembla amusé par la façon dont elle l'avait appelé, mais consentit à descendre sous la couche nuageuse. Plongeant en piqué, il ne déploya ses ailes qu'à la dernière seconde, et se posa souplement aux cotés de sa compagne d'esprit, lâchant un petit jet de flamme pour la forme.

Arya eut un sourire en coin en regardant l'inconnu, il avait en effet l'air d'avoir peur maintenant, mais ne paraissait que peu surpris par l'apparition soudaine du dragon émeraude.

La dragonnière décida, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, de l'emmener dans Tronjheim pour pouvoir l'interroger. De toute façon, il sera exécuté après que les Vardens lui auront soutiré des informations sur l'empire.

Arya fit signe à l'inconnu de se tourner, qui obéit tout de suite à la surprise de l'elfe. Elle lui attrapa le bras, et commença à l'entraîner vers les chutes d'eau du Kostha-Merna. Mais au moment où elle sortit de la clairière, une grande secousse la jeta à terre, et l'inconnu avec. Derrière eux Fírnen rugit et sembla se débattre furieusement, mais Arya reprit d'abord le contrôle de son épée et de l'inconnu avant de se retourner. Se relevant, elle lui cala l'épée dans le bas du dos, et entreprit de découvrir ce qui les avait renversé.

La vision lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Son dragon était maintenu au sol par une gigantesque créature bleue, sans possibilités de s'échapper. L'elfe avala difficilement sa salive, Fírnen était en danger de mort, et près à être tuer par quelqu'un de son espèce.

Arya se décida à réfléchir, et analysa la situation. Le grand dragon bleu avait bloqué les ailes de Fírnen au sol, et maintenait la nuque du dragon vert entre ses crocs. Autant dire qu'une pression de la part du monstre, et le dragon ne serait plus. Cependant, il ne semblait pas vouloir tuer Fírnen tout de suite, et Arya en compris la raison quand une voix claire retentit dans sa tête :

« _Relâche mon dragonnier, elfe, et ton misérable compagnon survivra peut-être._ »

Cette intervention surprit grandement Arya. La voix n'étant ni celle de Fírnen, ni celle de l'inconnu, son interlocuteur était forcément le dragon bleu, où plutôt _la dragonne_ bleue, car la voix était définitivement celle d'une femelle. Arya avait souvent entendu dire qu'à cause du bannissement des noms, les dragons des parjures n'étaient pas plus intelligents que des bêtes, car incapable de se désigner. La faculté de la dragonne à parler était donc plus que troublante.

L'elfe se décida à agir, car elle était aussi en position de négocier :

« Si tu touches à une seule de ses écailles, dragonne, je transperce ton humain. » dit-elle avec toute la hargne qu'elle put rassembler. Pour accentuer ses dires, elle amena la lame de son épée au niveau du coup du dragonnier, car c'était bien un dragonnier, la preuve étant en train de dominer Fírnen.

La dragonne bleue lâcha un petit nuage de fumée par ses narines.

« _Dans ce cas-là, on est dans une impasse, elfe, car je pourrais faire la même menace._ » Sur ces mots, tous restèrent silencieux, sans bouger.

Arya réfléchissait rapidement, cherchant une échappatoire. Cependant, dans sa réflexion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le dragonnier et maintenant sa dragonne lui paraissaient étrangement familiers. Ce fut l'air énervant sur le visage de l'humain, comme si il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer, qui fit remonter un souvenir lointain dans la mémoire d'Arya.

 _Un grand dragon bleu stoppa la course de son destrier, la forçant à sauter à terre. Agrippant le sac contenant les œufs volés, Arya regarda un dragonnier, qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un elfe, descendre souplement de sa selle. Se plantant devant elle, il ne bougea pas avant un moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe repartait sauve et avec les deux œufs de dragon avec elle._

La stupeur qui suivit la révélation faillit faire lâcher à Arya la prise sur son otage. Se ressaisissant, elle l'observa avec un regard nouveau, c'était pour ça qu'il semblait certain de s'en sortir vivant, elle avait une dette envers lui. Et en cela, il avait raison, cependant cette dette ne valait pas la vie de Fírnen.

« Tu ne sers pas volontairement le roi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à son prisonnier.

Ce dernier répondit d'une voix triste, « Je vois que tu as enfin compris qui on est... ». Ce fut ce qui décida Arya à agir.

Plaçant sa main libre sur son cœur, paume vers l'extérieur, elle prononça en ancien langage :

« Si tu libère mon dragon, je ne tuerais pas ton dragonnier. » puis elle ajouta, « Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. » (Sur ma parole de dragonnier)

Arya ne pouvait pas mentir en disant cela, et la dragonne bleue le savait. Mais elle ne lâcha pas Fírnen pour autant

« _Si ce n'est pas toi, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver._ » dit-elle doucement, sans agressivité. Arya en eu presque pitié d'elle.

Se souvenant que Fírnen lui avait dit que le dernier œuf de dragon contenait un mâle, l'elfe eu soudainement conscience qu'elle était en présence de la dernière dragonne d'Alagaësia, ou du moins la seule douée d'une intelligence normale pour un dragon. Elle constituait donc une richesse inestimable car la race des dragons était en voie d'extinction. Arya se devait de la garder en vie, ce qui incluait de garder le dragonnier sauf, et surtout de ne pas la renvoyer à Galbatorix.

Cherchant désespérément une issue à la situation, Arya demanda au dragonnier :

« Etes-vous enchainés au roi par des serments, ta dragonne et toi ? Ne pouvez-vous pas en sortir ? » tenta Arya, se disant que leurs présences du côté des Vardens pouvait changer le cours de la guerre. Elle savait cependant que des serments trop puissants étaient insurmontables.

Le dragonnier tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, une lueur d'espoir semblant briller dans ses yeux, mais Arya n'en était pas sûre.

« J'ai juré fidélité au roi quand j'étais plus jeune, Saphira est libre quant à elle. » annonça-t-il en ancien langage, d'une voix sans émotions.

Arya se dit, après avoir pensé que Saphira était un beau nom, que la situation n'était peut-être pas perdue. Mais d'abord elle devait ramener le dragonnier à Farthen Dur pour pouvoir réfléchir. Elle devra surement l'enfermer pour qu'il ne se montre pas dangereux. Mais s'il n'était pas blessé, la dragonne avait de bonne chance de rester tranquille, n'étant pas fidèle à Galbatorix.

« Je veux t'emmener chez le Vardens, et je vous jure que personne n'aura d'autorité sur toi, à l'exception de moi. Si tu respectes ces conditions, tu resteras en vie, vous êtes trop précieux pour être exécuter. »

Le dragonnier et la dragonne bleue, Saphira, ne bougèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Arya était tendue, car s'ils n'acceptaient pas, elle n'avait pas de plan de secours. Elle sortit cependant de ses réflexions quand il y eu du mouvement devant elle. Elle soupira de soulagement quand Fírnen sortit de sous la dragonne, secouant son cou sans doutes engourdi d'être resté longtemps dans la même position sans bouger. Arya jeta un coup d'œil à la dragonne, qui l'observait de ses immenses yeux bleues, et désigna de la tête les cascades. Faisant avancer le dragonnier avec la pointe de son épée, elle dirigea le petit groupe vers l'entrée de Farthen Dur. Avec amusement, elle pensa que personne ne s'attendait à la voir revenir avec un dragon et un dragonnier.

* * *

Me revoilà !

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Roussette ma première revieweuse, et pas la dernière j'espère (autrement dit envoyez moi des com' !)

Bref, comme vous l'avez vu, on passe dans la tête d'Arya, et ça m'a posé pas mal de problèmes. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, après c'est mon avis et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez plus que moi.

Comme d'habitude j'attends vos retours avec impatience, donc dites moi dans les com' (ou review) ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre où même de la fic en général. Oubliez pas que la fonction "message privé" existe, donc si vous avez des questions ou d'autres choses à me dire, envoyez un MP.

Pour l'info, je suis toujours en période d'examens, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant au moins 3 semaines je pense. Ça peut paraître long, mais je ne suis pas une machine et la fac passe avant.

Je pense avoir tout dis donc on va en rester là ! ( ah non attendez, Fav and Follow n'oubliez pas !)

Bisous, et à la prochaine.

Alex


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Détention

« _Il n'y plus qu'à attendre..._ »

L'elfe dragonnière avait amené Eragon dans une pièce sans fenêtre, avec pour seule indication qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Le jeune homme fit rapidement le tour de son appartement provisoire, qui ne comptait qu'une couche sur le sol et un petit bureau. Sans grande conviction, il se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Résistant à l'envie furieuse de faire exploser l'endroit, Eragon s'assit dos au mur et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

La mission ne se passait pas vraiment comme prévu, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de sortir de cette montagne, tout en passant récupérer Murtagh. Mais avec tous les Vardens entre lui et son frère, ça n'allait pas être facile. Eragon soupira, il s'était vraiment fait attraper bêtement, mais le fait que l'elfe ne semblait pas encline à le tuer était un avantage pour Saphira et lui, car une dragonnière possédait forcément une certaine autorité. Penser à sa dragonne fit remarquer à Eragon qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il était rentré dans la montagne. Il soupira : les états d'âmes de Saphira n'étaient pas une priorité pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il trouve comment s'enfuir de cet endroit.

« _Saphira ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ » Demanda-t-il par la pensées.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Eragon eu le sentiment qu'elle l'entendait parfaitement.

« _S'il te plait Saphira, il faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je m'excuse ? Que je te dise que tu avais raison ?_ » Toujours pas de réponse, mais Eragon n'abandonna pas. « _Très bien tu as gagné, je suis désolé. C'est toi qui avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû aller seul dans cette forêt, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Satisfaite ?_ »

Elle mit un moment à venir, mais au moment où Eragon se désespérait de l'entendre, la voix de Saphira se fit enfin entendre dans la tête du dragonnier :

« _Il serait peut-être temps que tu te rende compte que j'ai toujours raison, humain stupide !_ »

Eragon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, car si sa dragonne utilisait le sarcasme, il était déjà à moitié pardonné.

« _Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins maintenant on va pouvoir trouver Murtagh. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu es ?_ » lui demanda-t-il.

Cette dernière lui envoya une image d'elle dans une grotte assez large.

« _Je suis dans une sorte de caverne située au-dessus de la gigantesque pierre poli qu'on a vu en arrivant._ » lui annonça-t-elle, puis elle eut un petit rire. « _Le dragon vert est là lui aussi, comme s'il croyait pouvoir m'arrêter si je décidais de raser leur ville._ »

Eragon rit aussi à l'idée, mais redevint vite sérieux. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une porte de sortie.

« _Saphira, est ce que tu as repéré un moyen de sortir du cratère sur ton chemin ?_ » Il ne pensait pas pouvoir repartir par là où ils étaient arrivés.

« _Pas vraiment. La montagne est très isolée, et les nains n'ont surement pas pensé aux dragons au moment où ils ont creusé leurs tunnels._ » expliqua Saphira. « _Après, on pourrait toujours essayer de sortir directement par le cratère, mais c'est très haut et l'air pourrait rapidement manquer. A la limite, je pourrais passer mais toi, tu as besoin de respirer plus souvent._ »

Eragon s'allongea sur sa couche, réfléchissant aux paroles de Saphira. Il avait un plan pour s'échapper, mais cela incluait que Murtagh se montre de lui-même. Décidant que se casser la tête plus longtemps ne servait à rien, il ferma les yeux.

-oo0oo-

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque réveilla en sursaut Eragon. L'esprit encore embrumé, il leva les yeux vers son visiteur. Sans surprise, la dragonnière des Vardens se tenait devant lui. Eragon se redressa et prit enfin le temps d'examiner l'elfe. Grande, les cheveux noirs, elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à Daellin, à quelques différences près. La plus visible étant la couleur des yeux, là où Daellin avait les yeux bleus, l'elfe en face de lui avait les yeux vert profond. « _La couleur de son dragon._ » pensa Eragon. Continuant la comparaison, il remarqua que la posture de sa geôlière paraissait plus altière, presque royale, par rapport à sa camarade d'Uru'baen. Mais au final, les deux étaient étrangement similaires.

« Bon, j'ai parlé de toi à Ajihad, on va pouvoir discuter maintenant. »

Ou presque, Daellin était plus souriante...

La dragonnière s'avançait vers lui, et Eragon nota qu'elle avait son épée à la main. Se relevant il allait bouger à son tour quand elle pointa l'arme vers lui.

« Pas la peine de bouger, on est bien là. » lui dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion. « Et avant que tu ne tentes d'utiliser la magie, sache que cette pièce est immunisée contre tout type de sort. Autrement dit même Galbatorix serait impuissant la dedans. »

Eragon fronça les sourcils et tenta de mobiliser sa magie, mais ne parvint pas à briser la familière barrière dans son esprit. L'elfe eu un sourire narquois en le voyant se concentrer, mais se reprit rapidement :

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu été envoyé ici ? Pour détruire les Vardens ? Ou les nains ? »

Se détachant de l'arme, Eragon la fixa dans les yeux, et elle soutint son regard sans ciller. Prenant la voix la plus froide qu'il put, il lui répondit :

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est ennemi, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais parler ? »

L'elfe abaissa légèrement son arme pour s'approcher un peu plus du dragonnier. Elle l'évalua du regard un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, dehors, j'aurais très bien pu achever ta misérable existence de serviteur du roi, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai dû parlementer un long moment avec Ajihad et le conseil des anciens, pour vous garder en vie, ta dragonne et toi, alors ne joue pas à celui qui a les cartes en mains. Dans cette pièce, c'est moi qui tiens l'épée, et ta présence à Farthen Dur n'est due qu'à moi, encore une fois, donc si tu veux continuer à respirer, répond aux questions. » dit-elle en appuyant la pointe de son arme sur son torse.

Eragon eu un petit rire en la voyant perdre peu à peu le contrôle de ses nerfs. En jouant un peu le jeu, il devrait être capable de pouvoir lui tirer quelques informations.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué si, comme tu dis, je suis la source de tant de problèmes ? » Il était presque sûr de la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait, mais il voulait l'entendre de vive voix.

Cette réplique eu un effet assez inattendu sur l'elfe. Toute son attitude menaçante disparut d'un coup, elle détourna les yeux et son épée retomba le long de son corps. Un silence s'installa entre les deux dragonniers, et Eragon n'osa pas le troubler en premier. Il se demanda un instant quel type d'adversaire elle ferait si elle se décidait à attaquer, mais étant une elfe elle devait être une excellente combattante. Encore dans ses pensées, Eragon faillit ne pas entendre l'unique mot prononcé par la dragonnière :

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? La question que s'était posé Eragon un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle avait une infinité de significations, et la réponse n'était jamais toute trouvée. Le jeune homme allait lui répondre, mais elle parla de nouveau avant lui :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir ce jour-là ? » La voix de l'elfe n'était plus qu'un murmure, à peine audible, mais le dragonnier n'eut aucun mal à savoir de quel jour elle parlait.

Eragon prit le temps de la réflexion, sentant que sa réponse aurait son importance. C'était en effet une bonne question. La première réponse qui lui vint fût qu'il avait reconnu le bruit de l'œuf sur le point d'éclore. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il répondit à l'elfe, ne voulant pas spécialement approfondir le sujet.

L'elfe leva un sourcil, paraissant relativement sceptique :

« Rien ne vous empêchait de m'emmener à Galbatorix, pour que je sois obligée de le servir. »fit-elle remarquer.

Eragon soupira, on touchait au fond du problème, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment étaler ses sentiments devant l'elfe.

« Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux être libre que d'être au service de quiconque. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Moi je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais ça ne change rien au problème actuel, qu'allez-vous faire ne nous, Saphira et moi ? »

La dragonnière le fixa longuement, et lentement, un petit sourire -un vrai- vint éclairer son visage :

« Pour l'instant, rien n'est décidé. J'ai dit aux dirigeants des Vardens que tu étais le dragonnier qui m'avait laissé m'enfuir il y a quelques années, et ils se sont mis dans la tête que ton cas n'était pas perdu, et qu'il allait essayer de vous faire changer de camps, ou au moins de te tirer des informations sur l'empire. D'ailleurs, ils vont surement envoyer quelqu'un vous juger d'ici peu. » Elle hésita avant de continuer, « Mais je dois savoir, y a-t-il une chance que cela arrive ? Je veux dire, que tu ne sois plus au service de Galbatorix. »

Eragon décida d'éluder la question, car une réponse définitive pouvait le mettre en mauvaise posture, surtout qu'il semblait avoir mis l'elfe de son côté.

« Un serment n'est jamais éternel. » Ce qui était vrai, même si celui qui le liait à Galbatorix était actif depuis qu'il était devenu dragonnier.

Cette réponse sembla convenir à la dragonnière, car elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, Eragon la rappela une dernière fois :

« Si je suis destiné à rester ici un moment, autant que je sache quel est ton nom tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

De là où il était, Eragon aurait pu jurer qu'elle souriait, même si elle lui tournait le dos :

« Les noms ont une grande valeur, mais tu peux m'appeler Arya. »

Elle quitta la pièce sur ces mots.

-oo0oo-

Dire qu'Eragon s'ennuyait était un euphémisme. Il avait passé la dernière journée allongé sur sa couche, à ne rien faire d'autre que de converser avec Saphira ou à dormir. Aux heures de repas, un garde lui déposait une assiette de nourriture, mais c'était le seul moment où il se passait quelque chose.

Eragon en était arrivé au point où il songeait sérieusement à tenter de sortir au moment d'un des repas, en assommant un garde. Une fois à l'extérieur, il pourrait utiliser sa magie pour sortir de la montagne sans trop de difficultés. Cependant il espérait encore que Murtagh se montre pour le récupérer.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte de sa prison, comme il s'était mis à appeler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Deux grands hommes chauves, identiques, entrèrent dans la pièce. Eragon les reconnut aussitôt pour les avoir vu à Uru'baen quelques années auparavant. Il avertit sa dragonne, « _Saphira, les jumeaux viennent me rendre une petite visite_ ». Elle ne répondit pas, mais Eragon sentit qu'elle était attentive. L'un des jumeaux prit la parole :

« Tiens, Eragon, content de te revoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin du château ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu sarcastique.

Les jumeaux étaient les principaux espions du roi parmi les Vardens, les plus hauts placés. Avec eux dans le camp des rebelles, Galbatorix était au courant de la plupart des actions des Vardens. De plus, étant à la tête d'un groupe de magicien, les jumeaux faisaient en sorte que les mages des rebelles soient peu efficaces.

Le dragonnier n'avait jamais aimé les jumeaux, mais pour l'instant, ils présentaient l'avantage d'être ses seuls alliés à des lieus à la ronde.

« J'étais en mission pour le roi, » dit-il, mais en les voyant ricaner, il ajouta, « d'ailleurs, je le suis toujours, j'attends juste le bon moment pour sortir d'ici. »

Les chauves le regardèrent comme si il était fou.

« Drôle de façon d'accomplir sa tâche, mais bon, on s'en fiche, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu te voir. En fait on est venu te prévenir. »

Eragon leva un sourcil. Le prévenir ?

Voyant son air interrogatif, l'autre jumeau continua.

« Galbatorix te l'a surement dit, mais il est en train de mobiliser les Urgals. Il a envoyé un bataillon complet de Kulls raser Tronjheim, la ville dans laquelle on se trouve. »

A la mention des Urgals, Eragon renifla, dégouté. Il était au courant de l'association de Galbatorix avec les béliers, grâce à son statut de dragonnier, mais il n'approuvait pas pour autant, cette race le répugnait. Si les Urgals attaquaient les Vardens, il ne se joindrait pas à eux.

Cette attaque imminente perturbait les plans d'Eragon, car il devrait sortir avant que les béliers ne rentrent dans la montagne.

« A quel moment les Urgals vont-ils arriver ici ? » demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

« Un éclaireur nain les a repéré dans un des tunnel menant à Farthen Dur, il seront là demain en fin de journée. » affirma l'un des deux chauves, « Les Vardens sont déjà en train de préparer leurs lignes de défense, les bataillons sont en ordre devant la cité et ils ont même éboulé quelques tunnels pour forcer les bêtes à arriver là où ils veulent. Autrement dit l'entrée de la cascade ne sera pas beaucoup surveillée... » termina-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Eragon roula des yeux à l'allusion :

« Très bien, merci pour l'information. » Puis il ajouta un peu narquoisement « Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, à force de parler avec un parjure, on pourrait vous prendre pour des traître... »

Les jumeaux se crispèrent visiblement, « Fais attention, dragonnier, notre clémence, et surtout celle du roi, à des limites. »

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Eragon bailla ostensiblement, les congédiant. Il avait plus de valeur qu'eux aux yeux du roi. Les deux hommes s'en allèrent après un dernier regard meurtrier envers le jeune homme.

Eragon s'allongea sur sa couche, mains derrière la tête, et contacta Saphira pour lui exposer son plan.

-oo0oo-

Le moment tant attendu arrivait, et Eragon revoyait avec Saphira les derniers détails de leur évasion.

« _...et une fois que je suis dehors avec Murtagh, tu viens nous récupérer._ » le jeune garçon répétait une énième fois les instructions à sa dragonne, qui commençait à en avoir plus que marre.

En réalité, le plan était très simple, mais il comportait une part de hasard, la position de son frère. Murtagh pouvait être n'importe où dans la ville, et comme Eragon ne la connaissait pas, la recherche pouvait devenir longue.

« _C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Tu ferais mieux de te renseigner sur la position de Murtagh la prochaine fois qu'on viendra te voir. Je n'aime pas vraiment te savoir SEUL derrière les lignes ennemies._ » lui lança-t-elle de mauvaise humeur, et elle se retira de l'esprit du dragonnier.

Eragon soupira, il venait de perdre son seul moyen de distraction. Il se rassit contre le mur et patienta, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Pendant un moment, il se mit à penser au dernier œuf de dragon. Etait-il ici, dans la cité ? Le dragonnier pensa un moment à aller le récupérer, mais ne sachant pas où il était entreposé, il se dit que le risque n'en valait pas la peine.

L'image d'une elfe aux yeux vert émeraude le menaçant avec son épée apparut un instant dans son esprit. Arya ne le laissera certainement pas partir sans rien faire, il valait mieux donc éviter de croiser sa route.

Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande aux gens de frapper avant d'entrer... Désabusé, il leva les yeux vers son visiteur, ou plutôt ses visiteurs. Un soldat des Vardens tenait par le bras un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'Eragon. Le dragonnier faillit s'étouffer de surprise, devant lui se tenait son frère.

« Murtagh ? » demanda Eragon, dans un grand moment d'éloquence.

Le frère du dragonnier se détacha du garde, qui sorti immédiatement de la pièce, et fixa Eragon.

« Eragon. » salua-t-il froidement, « Comment se passe la détention ? »

Remis de sa surprise, Eragon se leva pour lui faire face.

« Murtagh ! » répéta-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le dragonnier n'en revenait pas de sa chance, il devait s'échapper dans peu de temps et celui qu'il devait récupérer se trouvait devant lui.

Murtagh se détourna de son frère, et alla s'asseoir sur le bureau.

« Les Vardens se prépare à combattre, et ils ne me font pas assez confiance pour être à leurs côtés, pas encore. Du coup ils m'amènent ici en attendant. » annonça-t-il avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers son frère, « Mais ça ne change rien entre nous, tu as choisi d'être un parjure, j'ai choisi d'être libre, alors on ne se parle pas, je n'ai rien à te dire de toute façon. »

Il alla déplier la couche qu'on lui avait donné dans le coin opposé à celle d'Eragon, puis se coucha dedans.

Eragon souriait, la chance ne pouvait pas mieux tourner. Peu désireux de se prendre la tête avec son frère, il fit part de sa présence à Saphira, qui en fut aussi satisfaite que lui, puis alla s'allonger lui aussi en attendant le signal de sa dragonne.

-oo0oo-

« _Eragon ! Fírnen vient de partir, c'est le moment d'y aller !_ »

La voix de Saphira résonna dans la tête d'Eragon, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Le dragonnier, qui attendait le signal depuis plusieurs heures déjà, se leva tranquillement et taquina Saphira pour la forme.

« _Tiens, c'est Fírnen maintenant ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ?_ »

Sa dragonne roula des yeux intérieurement, elle avait réussi à soutirer des informations au dragon vert, qui semblait lui faire autant confiance qu'Arya à Eragon. Elle ne répondit pas, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux de plaisanter sur leurs vis-à-vis respectifs. Eragon n'avait plus eu une journée calme depuis que l'elfe était venu le voir le premier jour de sa détention et s'était montré plutôt sympathique. Saphira, elle aussi, semblait avoir réussi à suffisamment amadouer le dragon pour qu'il lui donne son nom.

« _Eragon ! Il faut vraiment y aller, n'oublie pas que je suis censée partir après toi pour ne pas attirer l'attention._ » La dragonne bleue était agacée des rêveries du jeune homme.

Eragon se reconcentra et se tourna vers Murtagh, qui dormait. Le dragonnier regarda son frère, l'unique membre de sa famille encore en vie. Mine de rien, les parole de Murtagh avaient résonné pendant longtemps dans la tête d'Eragon.

 _« ..., tu as choisi d'être un parjure, j'ai choisi d'être libre... »_

 _On ne devrait pas avoir un destin prédéfini_ , pensa le dragonnier. Lui n'avait pas eu ce choix, mais au moins il avait Saphira. Son frère n'avait personne, il avait grandi seul dans le château d'Uru'baen, avec comme unique compagnie celle des servants du roi. Si Murtagh devait revenir à la capitale, la mort serait sans doute un sort enviable pour lui, par rapport à ce que lui réserverait le roi. L'idée de ne pas l'emmener effleura l'esprit d'Eragon.

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre, tout d'un coup plein de doutes. Le roi n'accepterait pas facilement un échec de sa part. Ce que Saphira s'empressa de lui rappeler.

« _ERAGON ! ALLER !_ » lui cria-t-elle mentalement.

Cette réprimande décida le dragonnier. Il alla s'accroupir près de son frère et le secoua un peu pour qu'il se réveille. Ce dernier grommela dans son sommeil, mais fini par se redresser légèrement en ouvrant des yeux surpris vers son frère. La dernière chose qu'il vit fût le visage désolé d'Eragon, avant de retourner au pays des songes quand le dragonnier le frappa à la tempe.

Eragon ne voulait pas faire de mal à Murtagh à la base, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie dans cette pièce. Inspirant un bon coup, il se releva et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il tappa quel coups et dit d'une voix forte :

« A l'aide ! Le prisonnier s'est évanouit ! »

Il y eu du mouvement derrière la porte, et on lui demanda de s'éloigner de cette dernière. Au moment où il s'exécuta, deux garde rentrèrent dans la pièce et virent immédiatement Murtagh allongé au sol. L'un des deux fixa Eragon :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Eragon feignit la surprise, « Moi ? Rien du tout, il s'est mis à gémir puis s'est effondré au sol. »

Le deuxième garde alla s'accroupir près de Murtagh, et Eragon vit à travers la porte ouverte que l'extérieur était vide, la ville entière devait combattre pour sa survie contre les Urgals.

Le dragonnier sut que le moment était arrivé. Avec une rapidité elfique, il lança son point de toutes ses forces vers le garde Varden le plus proche de lui. Il sentit les côtes craquer quand le coup atteignit la poitrine de son ennemi. Malheureusement, ses phalanges en prirent aussi pour leurs grades. Retenant un cri de douleurs à la vue de ses doigts cassés, il se dépêcha de ramasser de la main gauche l'épée du soldat tombé à terre pour mettre en joue le deuxième, qui s'était relevé. Ce dernier leva les mains en reddition, Eragon s'approcha alors de lui et lui cogna la tête avec le pommeau de son arme pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le dragonnier ramassa la ceinture d'un des gardes pour pouvoir ranger son épée à sa hanche, et se pencha pour soulever son frère. Il le chargea sur son épaule, et sortit de la prison.

« _Pfiouh, je commençais à croire que je ne sortirais jamais d'ici._ » puis il adressa à Saphira, « _Je suis sorti, tu peux y aller aussi._ »

« _On se retrouve devant la cascade._ » Eragon sentit qu'elle s'envolait par leur lien mental.

D'un coup, le dragonnier sentit que sa force magique lui revenait. Pour la tester, il murmura des paroles en ancien langages, et il vit que sa main cassée reprenait sa forme ordinaire. Avec un sourire, il s'élança dans les couloirs de la ville naine, Murtagh sur son épaule.

-oo0oo-

Le jeune garçon déambulait depuis un moment dans les couloirs, il avait du éviter un bon nombre de soldats qui faisaient des allers-retours entre la ville et l'extérieur, ce qui rendait sa progression assez lente car il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre les cris et les bruits de ferrailles caractéristiques de la bataille.

Le poids de Murtagh était handicapant, mais il put sans trop de problèmes retrouver la porte en pierre par laquelle il était arrivé. Saphira avait déjà réussi à sortir de la montagne et l'attendait dehors, il fallait juste qu'il retrouve le mécanisme d'ouverture pour pouvoir retourner à Uru'baen.

Assez étonnamment, aucun Varden, ou nain, n'était présent pour garder cette entrée. En alerte, le dragonnier s'avança dans la caverne. Il déposa Murtagh contre un mur et se mit à chercher un levier sur la paroi rocheuse. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose quand il entendit une voix qui le fit frissonner :

« On cherche déjà à nous fausser compagnie ? »

Il se retourna en tirant son épée, murmurant rapidement un sort de protection pour son arme, et fit face à l'origine de la voix. Devant lui se trouvait Arya, qui le fixait de ses yeux verts profonds. Cependant, au contraire de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas la moindre émotion amicale dans son regard. Elle avait son épée verte sortie, teintée de sang encore frais, et elle semblait décidée à s'en servir.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé la nourriture, et Saphira non plus. » tenta-t-il malgré la situation.

L'elfe ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours dans sa posture menaçante.

« Tu lâche ton épée tout de suite et tu rentres gentiment dans ta cellule, si je ne t'ai pas tué la première fois, ce n'est pas pour en arriver là maintenant. » le menaça-t-elle.

Eragon leva un sourcil devant sa confiance, « Je ne crois pas, je n'étais pas vraiment venu vous voir en amis. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas une bataille à gagner, là dehors ? »

Elle eut un sourire narquois, « Oh, c'est déjà fait, tes petits amis à cornes se sont un peu désorganisés quand j'ai tué leur chef. »

« Leur chef ? Il n'y pas vraiment de quoi se vanter d'avoir tué un Urgal. » Eragon en avait déjà battu un à main nu.

« C'est sûr. Je pensais plutôt à un grand homme, cheveux rouge et pupille écarlate, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Durza. Tu le connais peut-être ? » termina-t-elle froidement.

Eragon écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Durza l'ombre au service de Galbatorix.

« Impossible... » murmura le dragonnier suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

L'elfe le défia du regard et répéta la même chose en ancien langage, ce qui effraya un peu Eragon. En effet, Durza, comme tous les ombres, était une créature doté de forces magique et physique immenses, bien au-delà de celles des hommes et rivalisant facilement avec celles des elfes. Les guerriers ayant survécu à un combat contre un ombre se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

Arya s'avança d'un pas vers lui et leva son épée de sorte que la pointe soit à hauteur d'épaule, « Aller, un combat serait inutile, on peut trouver un moyen de te sortir de l'emprise du roi, il nous faut juste un peu de temps. »

Eragon soupira, et leva lui aussi son épée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être délié de mes serments. »

Puis il se lança de toutes ses forces contre l'elfe.

Celle-ci para le premier coup en reculant, ne s'attendant pas à être attaquée de la sorte, puis répliqua de suite en faisant danser son épée.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Eragon était fier, c'était de son talent à l'épée. Galbatorix lui-même le complimentait à ce sujet quand il défaisait les autres parjures au château d'Uru'baen, ce qui avait le don de faire rager Daellin. Peu de gens l'égalait dans ce domaine, et il ne comptait pas perdre ce duel.

Esquivant un coup au niveau de la hanche, il tenta de déstabiliser l'elfe en lui fauchant les jambes. Peine perdue, elle était elle aussi très douée. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là rapidement, avant que d'autres Vardens n'arrivent et que la situation se complique.

Les épées cognaient l'une contre l'autre depuis quelques minutes déjà, et le dragonnier sentait qu'il ne prendrait pas l'avantage en termes de technique pure. Il fallait qu'il feinte. Le principal point faible de son adversaire était qu'elle semblait vraiment confiante dans sa capacité à gagner le combat. Il devait lui donner l'impression qu'elle le dominait, qu'il était sur le point de faillir. Eragon se décida à reculer, se mettant sur la défensive, mais de façon à ce que l'elfe pense qu'elle avait vraiment l'avantage. Il ne contrattaquait plus, parant tous les coups qu'Arya lui envoyait à cœur joie. Puis, au moment où elle devenait confiante sur l'issue du combat, il passa à l'action. Parant un ultime coup visant sa tête, Eragon réduisit la distance entre eux au minimum, puis frappa l'épaule de l'elfe avec le pommeau de son épée. Arya ne put l'esquiver, et elle lâcha un cri de douleur en tenta de reculer, mais Eragon bloqua une de ses jambes et la fit tomber sur le dos.

D'un moulinet du poignet, il lui arracha son épée, puis la toisa d'un air supérieur. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ?

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas trop mauvaise, mais il te manque un peu d'entraînement pour m'arriver à la cheville. » Dit-il d'une voix suffisante, « D'ailleurs, si tu es une Tueuse d'Ombre, je devrais pouvoir l'être moi aussi, non ? »

Arya bouillonnait de rage, elle ne devait pas être habituée à perdre. Il leva l'épée de l'elfe au niveau de ses yeux :

« Belle épée, » il pointa ensuite l'arme vers l'elfe « ce serait quand même le comble d'être tué par sa propre arme, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Son adversaire ne répondit pas, toujours digne même dans sa situation.

Saphira commençait à s'impatienter au dehors, et le dragonnier décida de finir au plus vite. Il inspira fortement, leva l'épée verte au-dessus de l'elfe, et l'abaissa d'un coup. Arya ferma les yeux au moment de l'action, pour ensuite les rouvrir avec surprise en sentant la lame se planter juste à côté de sa tête.

« Cette fois on est quitte. A notre prochaine rencontre, il n'y aura pas de cadeau. »

Sur ces mots Eragon actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Murtagh, se remémorant de nouveau les paroles de son frère.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps.

Le laissant avec l'elfe, il sortit par la cascade.

* * *

Hop, un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

J'attend vos retours, alors s'il vous plait, pensez à laisser une petite review à chaque chapitre, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez la fic. En plus, ça m'aide à savoir ce qui vous plait ou non.

Bref, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisous, et à la prochaine.

Alex


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les OC

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Quelques jours à Uru'baen

Si Galbatorix régnait sur l'Alagaësia depuis si longtemps, c'est qu'il était bien sûr un être hors du commun. Mais bien que sa puissance magique soit gigantesque et son talent en duel inégalé, ce qui impressionne le plus chez lui est sa capacité à se faire obéir de toute créature vivante. Jamais son autorité n'a été remise en question durant les quelques centaines d'années de son règne, alors qu'il a vu défiler devant lui un bon nombre de personnes exceptionnelles. Même les treize parjures ont appris à ne pas contrarier le roi, s'ils voulaient garder un minimum de liberté. Le secret de cette obéissance est la faculté de Galbatorix à manipuler l'esprit d'autrui, à s'infiltrer dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'esprit de sa victime pour lui arracher des serments qu'elle ne pourra trahir. Accessoirement, s'il pouvait découvrir leurs vrais noms, il obtiendrait le contrôle total sur les agissements de ses fidèles...

Eragon venait de se faire rappeler de façon assez brutale qu'il ne fallait jamais désobéir au roi. Dès leur arrivée à Uru'baen, Saphira et lui s'étaient présentés devant le trône. Ils avaient bien tenté de cacher le fait qu'Eragon avait laissé son frère chez les Vardens, mais à un moment, rien ne pouvait échapper au roi. Sur une hésitation du jeune dragonnier, Galbatorix avait abattu leurs défenses mentales, et leur avait tiré la vérité de force. Il avait congédié Saphira juste après pour pouvoir passer un petit moment en tête à tête avec Eragon, allant même jusqu'à sortir la dragonne de force lorsque celle-ci se montra réticente à laisser son dragonnier. Inutile de dire que le reste de la soirée ne fut pas particulièrement agréable pour le jeune homme...

-oo0oo-

Eragon se réveillât avec une migraine de cheval, et sans aucune idée de l'endroit dans lequel il s'était endormi la veille. En fait, il ne souvenait même pas s'être endormi du tout. Les souvenirs de son tête à tête avec Galbatorix remontèrent petit à petit, de la torture mentale à la sensation froide de la lame du roi.

Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune dragonnier découvrit un immense voile bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et commençait un peu à paniquer. Il agrippa le voile qui s'avérait constitué d'une texture rugueuse qui palpitait légèrement sous sa main. Ledit voile remua un peu au toucher, puis se releva en pliant souplement. La lumière du jour inonda alors Eragon et agressa ses yeux encore sensibles

Le jeune homme mit une main en visière, puis se redressa pour découvrir à quel endroit il avait dormi. Il constata qu'il se trouvait contre le flanc d'une immense créature qui s'avérait en fait être sa dragonne. Cette dernière le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus qui trahissaient un sentiment d'inquiétude.

« _Eragon !_ » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement plus secouée qu'il ne l'était lui-même « _Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ? Je pensais qu'on t'avait bien soigné, mais si jamais il y a encore un problème je peux..._ »

« _Saphira,_ » coupa le jeune homme, dont la migraine s'amplifiait avec la tirade de la dragonne, « _Je vais plutôt bien, à part un mal de tête à se taper le crâne contre un mur. Mais ça va passer, si tu veux tout savoir._ » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'air de Saphira.

La dragonne ne paraissait que moyennement convaincue, mais s'abstint de commentaire en attendant la suite.

Eragon enchaîna :

« _J'aimerais bien que tu me dise ce qu'il s'est passé après que le roi m'ait... disons un peu bousculé. »_ Il frissonna au souvenir de sa rencontre avec Galbatorix. Murtagh lui en devait une belle, parce que plus jamais il ne subirait ce qu'il avait subi la veille.

Saphira grogna et de la fumée noire sortit de ses narines :

« _Un peu bousculé ? Voilà ce qui restait de toi quand il t'a jeté en dehors de la salle du trône !_ » Elle lui envoya une image mentale d'une masse sanglante gisant sur le sol en marbre, devant de grandes portes en fer. « _Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai eu peur quand je ne sentais plus ton esprit. Je peux te dire que tu étais dans un état encore pire à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !_ » Elle pointa une griffe accusatrice sur son torse en disant cela.

« _Ce qui est plutôt difficile à imaginer._ » tenta le dragonnier d'un ton plus léger, mais le sourire qu'il afficha disparu instantanément en voyant sa dragonne se lever complètement avec un air meurtrier.

Elle le faucha avec sa queue et le bloqua ensuite sur le dos d'une seule patte, son museau juste au-dessus du visage d'Eragon. L'impact sur le sol fit monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme. Une dragonne enragée n'était pas un bon moyen pour soigner les maux de tête.

« _Arrête ça ! J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin hier ! Si Daellin n'était pas arrivée à temps, tu aurais pu te vider de ton sang !_ » Elle lui souffla de la fumée au visage. « _Elle est_ _bien gentille d'ailleurs, la Daellin, parce qu'on est arrivé tard hier !_ »

Elle détourna la tête un moment, paraissant essayer de se calmer, mais sans grande réussite.

« _Pour répondre à ta question, au moment où tu as été sorti de la salle du trône, j'ai tout de suite contacté l'elfe, parce que je savais que je ne pourrai pas soigner tes blessures extérieurs. En l'attendant, j'ai rassemblé ton esprit en pièce et l'ai aidé à se reformer. Daellin est ensuite arrivée, et je lui ai proposé de lui prêter ma force pour qu'elle puisse te soigner. Et tu sais quoi ?_ » Saphira se remit à le fixer dans les yeux, au point qu'Eragon commençait à se sentir affreusement coupable. « _Elle n'a pas voulu. Elle a pris sur elle pour pouvoir te soigner ! Tu aurais dû la voir, l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle était quand elle a terminé, où même l'air sur son visage quand elle t'a aperçu sur le sol et en sang. Je te le dis, Eragon, t'as plutôt intérêt à être sympa avec elle maintenant, parce qu'elle le mérite, contrairement à toi._ »

Eragon baissa les yeux, en se disant que si Saphira disait vrai, même si le contraire serait étonnant, il avait une bonne dette envers Daellin.

Saphira continua, ignorante de son fil de pensées :

« _Une fois soigné, je t'ai emmené avec moi au repaire des dragons, vu que tu ne te réveillais toujours pas. Après, on a passé le reste de la nuit ici._ »

Maintenant que Saphira le disait, Eragon reconnu bien le promontoire sur lequel sa dragonne avait l'habitude de dormir. Constitué d'un gazon assez épais et de plusieurs touffe d'herbe à feu, l'endroit dominait Uru'baen en hauteur et permettait d'admirer l'ensemble de la capitale sans difficultés. Sa position sur le surplomb rocheux permettait aux dragons de rentrer et sortir de l'endroit sans passer par l'intérieur de la ville, et donc de ne pas déranger les habitants.

Eragon reporta son attention sur Saphira, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il tenta sans grande conviction de déplacer les serres de la dragonne mais, comme il s'y attendait, elles ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Soupirant, Eragon la regarda dans les yeux :

« _Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je m'excuse ? Que je te dise que ce n'était pas si grave que ça ? Tu sais très bien que je connaissais les risques en laissant Murtagh là-bas, alors pas la peine de me faire croire que tu es choquée._ » Conclut-il plus énervé qu'au début. « _Et lâche moi !_ »

Saphira renifla, mais ne le libéra pas.

« _La prochaine fois qu'on part en mission, Eragon, je veux savoir à l'avance ce que tu comptes faire._ » lui indiqua-t-elle, « _On est ensemble que tu le veuilles ou non, alors je préfère être au courant si tu es sur le point de faire une bêtise. Je veux ta parole._ »

Le dragonnier la regarda, incrédule. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui ou quoi ? Mais elle ne demandait pas non plus un serment en ancien langage, donc bon...

Eragon se résigna donc à lui donner sa parole, surtout que les serres de la dragonne commençaient à lui faire mal.

« _Très bien, la prochaine fois je te préviendrais. S'il y en a une, je ne pense pas que le roi me renvoie en mission aussi importante avant longtemps._ »

Saphira desserra enfin son emprise, lui permettant de respirer plus librement. Il se rassit plus confortablement sur l'herbe, remuant ses épaules un peu engourdies. La dragonne reprit ensuite la parole, après s'être couchée à côté de lui.

« _N'en soit pas si sûr, j'ai entendu dire par Daellin que Galbatorix commençait à en avoir plus que marre des surdans. Il compterait rassembler le conseil des dragonniers d'ici peu, pour décider des mesures à prendre._ »

Cette nouvelle surprit un peu le jeune homme. Le roi se montrait plutôt tolérant avec le Surda depuis des années, ne les empêchant pas de vivre comme ils le voulaient. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui avoir fait changer d'avis ?

« _Je n'en sait pas plus que toi,_ » continua Saphira, ayant suivi le fil de ses pensées, « _mais on verra bien ce que le roi en dit._ »

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment à discuter de choses et d'autres, ne voyant pas le temps passer en appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre. Ils parlèrent si longtemps que la fin de la journée arriva, et Eragon put savourer ce moment du jour. Depuis le château, le coucher du soleil paraissait quelconque. Mais depuis le repaire des dragons, l'astre illuminait la grande plaine de sa lumière orangée, lui donnant un aspect plus sauvage, vision que le jeune dragonnier aimait tout particulièrement. Tout paraissait si différent alors que c'était le même endroit qu'il côtoyait durant la journée.

Eragon resta encore un instant à regarder, gravant l'image dans son esprit, puis demanda à Saphira de le redescendre au palais. Cette dernière acquiesça et lui fit signe de monter sur son dos, ce que le dragonnier s'empressa de faire. La dragonne se jeta ensuite du promontoire, puis plana tranquillement dans l'air frais de la soirée. Eragon ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux sensations que lui procurait uniquement un vol avec Saphira. Son esprit quitta peu à peu son corps pour rejoindre celui de la dragonne. Il vit alors la capitale de l'empire dans une multitude de déclinaisons de bleus. La dragonne semblait apprécier autant que lui leur proximité car elle prolongea le vol au maximum, faisant de grands détours pour gagner du temps.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'aile du château dans laquelle se trouvait les appartements d'Eragon et Saphira déposa sur un balcon adjacent, avant de partir dans la foulée, lui rappelant au passage de remercier Daellin le lendemain.

Eragon la suivit un moment des yeux pendant qu'elle remontait vers la falaise, puis se détourna pour rentrer lui-même chez lui. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir exploré depuis qu'il était enfant. Il arriva ensuite devant la porte qu'il cherchait, et entra dans ses appartements. Sur la table de l'entrée se trouvait un repas, et Eragon se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. La nourriture était froide, mais faute d'autre chose, le jeune homme l'avala d'un coup. Il enleva ensuite sa cape et la laissa traîner sur un fauteuil dans le salon, puis alla directement à sa chambre pour se coucher, tout habillé.

-oo0oo-

Eragon se réveillât le lendemain parfaitement reposé. Son mal de tête s'était évanouit et il se sentait capable de courir des lieues sans se fatiguer. Il repoussa la couverture de son torse et se redressa en s'étirant...

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Même mon dragon ne dort pas autant ! » Retentit une voix venant de la porte.

Le jeune homme faillit avoir une crise cardiaque et tomba de son lit sous la surprise. Il se releva prestement, gêné, et regarda son interlocuteur, ou plutôt interlocutrice. Devant lui, sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait une elfe pliée de rire. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade sur les côtés de sa tête pendant qu'elle se tenait le ventre, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, ce qui s'avérait difficile tant elle riait.

Eragon profita de l'hilarité de son invitée surprise pour se débarrasser des draps tombés avec lui dans la chute. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'elfe qui le regardait maintenant avec un sourire en coin, appuyée contre la porte et bras croisés au-dessus de la poitrine. Quand il fut devant elle, il fit un geste qui les surprit tous les deux, il la prit dans ses bras.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, car Eragon n'était pas celui qui initiait les contacts physiques habituellement. Cependant, elle se ressaisit vite, et croisa à son tour ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, avec un sourire beaucoup moins sarcastique.

« Eh bien, je devrais être plus souvent là quand tu te réveilles, pour avoir droit à un accueil comme ça... » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, « A tout hasard, tu as besoin d'argent ? Ou c'est juste parce que je suis irrésistible ? »

Eragon se mit à sourire malgré lui, la bonne humeur de l'elfe était affreusement contagieuse. Il se dégagea doucement et la tint à bout de bras :

« Merci, Daellin. » lui dit-il simplement « Merci d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin, et d'avoir répondu à l'appel de Saphira. Merci. »

Daellin le regarda de ses yeux bleu profonds, dans lesquels dansaient une myriade d'émotion. Elle secoua la tête, puis dit avec amusement :

« Ose me dire que tu n'aurais agi pareil. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang devant la salle du trône, le marbre est horriblement difficile à nettoyer sans magie et les pauvres servantes en auraient eu pour un bout de temps ! »

Eragon soupira, elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse un moment, mais ça faisait partie de sa personnalité. Il haussa les épaules :

« Si tu le dis. » Il fit mine de tester son bras, « En tout cas, tu as fait un super boulot. Je me suis vu dans l'œil de ma dragonne, et ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu utiliser l'énergie de Saphira, elle t'en aurait prêté sans problèmes. »

Daellin paru redevenir sérieuse, ce qui était une vision assez comique en soit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tellement qu'ils formaient dorénavant un V presque parfait et sa bouche s'étrécit en une fine ligne. Eragon se sentait coupable rien que de la voir comme ça.

« Je n'utiliserais jamais l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou mon dragon, je suis suffisamment puissante comme ça. » lui lança-t-elle.

Eragon roula des yeux, la fierté des elfes était quelque chose.

« Saphira m'a dit que tu étais presque épuisée après m'avoir soigné... »

Elle le regarda d'un air maintenant ennuyé :

« En même temps, si tu arrêtais de faire le débile, je n'aurais pas à me fatiguer pour toi. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu étais dans cet état-là hier, parce que j'imagine que tu n'es pas tombé dans les escaliers. Quoique, ça m'étonnerais même pas... »

 _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop_. Pensa Eragon.

Il se décida à tout lui raconter, de sa mission à son arrivée au château il y a deux jours. Pendant son récit, les deux dragonniers sortirent de la chambre d'Eragon pour aller s'installer à une table dans le salon de l'appartement. Eragon fit rapidement un peu de thé et quelques toasts et servit une tasse à Daellin, qui l'accepta volontiers. L'elfe sirota sa tasse tranquillement, écoutant avec attention le jeune homme, plaçant quelques commentaires ici et là.

Eragon passa rapidement sur sa fin de soirée avec Galbatorix, ne s'attardant pas sur les détails. Il frissonna en repensant à sa rencontre avec le roi, se jurant intérieurement de ne plus avoir à revivre un tel moment.

L'elfe en face de lui semblait avoir remarqué qu'il ne voulait pas approcher le sujet, et ne posa pas de question. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion une fois que le jeune eut terminé de parler, finissant sur comment Saphira l'avait trouvé dans le corridor.

Daellin eut ensuite en petit sourire, « C'est vrai que le roi ne t'avait pas raté, mais bon on est tous passé par là. On a subi sa colère de nombreuse fois depuis qu'on est avec lui, les autres et moi. » Elle mordit dans un toast. « Surtout moi d'ailleurs... »

Par _les autres_ Eragon comprit bien sûr les autres dragonniers de Galbatorix.

Il fit mine de se frotter les bras, « Je pensais qu'il serait plus compréhensif que ça pour une première mission. »

L'elfe se mit à rire, « Crois-moi, il te laissera si tu obéis aux ordres, je parle par expérience. Alors rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne, je serais peut-être pas là la prochaine fois. »

« J'en doute, » fit Eragon, « tu ne m'as pas lâché d'une semelle depuis que Saphira a éclos pour moi. »

L'habituel sourire narquois monta aux lèvres de la dragonnière, « Comme quoi, tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller. En plus... »

Elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement. Eragon se leva pour aller répondre, mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle s'en occupait et lui demanda de se cacher pour ne pas qu'on puisse le voir de la porte. Le jeune homme murmura un mot en ancien langage qui le fit devenir de la même couleur que le mur derrière lui, puis se plaça contre ledit mur.

Daellin se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers l'entrée, et Eragon se surpris à la regarder plus que nécessaire. Un peu gêné, il reporta son attention sur la porte que l'elfe venait d'ouvrir.

Une servante du château se tenait dans l'ouverture, un regard surpris levé vers Daellin. Eragon eut presque pitié de la jeune femme, sachant ce qui se préparait. L'elfe, qui dominait la servante en taille, demanda sèchement :

« C'est pourquoi ? J'avais pas demandé de femme de chambre, il me semble. »

La servante s'agita nerveusement, « Je...euh, l'appartement du dragonnier Eragon n'est pas ici ? »

« Si, c'est bien là. » Daellin sourit ensuite de toute ses dents, « Mais j'étais occupé avec lui à l'instant. Donc si tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu es là, ça m'arrangerais, qu'on puisse finir ce qu'on faisait, Eragon et moi. »

Le dragonnier se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la tête que tirait maintenant la servante. L'elfe avait vraiment un don pour mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

Le fait qu'elle soit dragonnière n'arrangeait rien non plus.

La jeune femme en face d'elle prit une jolie teinte de rouge :

« Oh euh... je ne voulais pas interrompre quoi que ce soit mais... en fait, le roi m'envoie pour délivrer un message pour Era... je veux dire le dragonnier Eragon... »

Daellin arqua un sourcil, « Très bien, parle donc, je lui en ferais part...après, quand il sera en état de parler. »

« Le roi souhaiterait sa présence cet après-midi pour un conseil spécial, et j'imagine que vous serez conviée vous aussi, dame Daellin. » La servante s'inclina légèrement en parlant, le visage si chaud qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf.

L'elfe soupira, « C'est noté. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai à faire. »

Sur ces paroles, elle referma la porte sans même attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

Eragon annula le sort qui le maintenait invisible jusque-là, puis se dirigea vers la dragonnière en applaudissant. Cette dernière se retourna vers lui un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa les bras autour du cou du jeune homme, en disant d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle :

« Bon, on a quelque chose à finir je crois... »

Eragon rit en la repoussant gentiment, « Aller, il faut que je me lave si je veux être présentable pour tout à l'heure. »

L'elfe pris une voix innocente, « Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Eragon la ramena jusqu'à la porte, puis lui dit avec un clin d'œil, « Pas aujourd'hui. »

Daellin pris un air vexé, qu'Eragon savait faux, et partit en lui jetant un « Rustre ! » indigné.

-oo0oo-

Le conseil des dragonniers était le nom qu'avait donné Galbatorix aux réunions pendant lesquelles l'ensemble des parjures se rassemblaient pour discuter de sujet plus ou moins importants, concernant généralement la sécurité de l'empire.

Ils se déroulaient dans une large pièce adjacente à la salle du trône. A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait une grande table de bois et suffisamment de sièges pour que l'ensemble des dragonniers puissent s'asseoir confortablement. Galbatorix présidait généralement en bout de table, tandis que les autres s'asseyaient de chaque côté.

Aujourd'hui n'était que le troisième conseil des dragonniers auquel Eragon assistait, n'ayant pas été considéré assez vieux avant. C'était l'occasion pour lui de revoir les autres dragonniers au service du roi, en dehors de Daellin, qui eux n'habitaient pas dans Uru'baen. Les deux premières fois avaient été plutôt ennuyantes du point de vue du jeune homme, qui n'avait rien à dire concernant l'empire, étant donné qu'il se concentrait principalement sur son entrainement de dragonnier à l'époque. Cependant, si Daellin disait vrai, le conseil d'aujourd'hui risquait de se révéler autrement plus intéressant, avec des décisions importantes à la clé.

Eragon arriva avec Daellin un peu en avance. Des domestiques s'affairaient pour mettre en état la pièce avant l'arrivée du roi, dépoussiérant les chaises et préparant toutes sortes de choses à boire et à manger. Comme les deux premières fois, Eragon suivit Daellin et s'installa près d'elle d'un côté de la table. Pendant que l'elfe s'amusait avec chaque domestique osant passer un peu trop près d'elle, Eragon était dans ses pensées avec Saphira. Il frétillait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir se rattraper aux yeux du roi pour son échec à la mission précédente, aussi intentionnel soit cet échec.

« _De toute façon, Galbatorix te fera prêter serment pour ta prochaine tâche. N'espère même pas avoir la moindre once de liberté si tu repars en mission._ » Intervint sa dragonne, pendant qu'Eragon se faisait toute sorte de films dans sa tête.

« _Ne me pourris pas ma journée, s'il te plait Saphira, elle commençait bien jusque-là._ » réprimanda Eragon.

Saphira gloussa. « _Une matinée avec Daellin et te voilà tout sourire, qu'est-ce que je dois penser moi ?_ »

Eragon ne lui répondit pas, car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il appréciait la compagnie de Daellin, c'était la seule véritable personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme une amie en dehors de Saphira, vu que lui et Murtagh n'avait jamais été proche. L'elfe arrivait toujours à le mettre de bonne humeur, alors pourquoi se priver de sa présence quand elle était dans le coin ? De plus, elle paraissait apprécier la compagnie du jeune homme au moins autant.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des bruits de pas et des discussions venant du couloir. Il leva les yeux pour voir le roi entrer dans la pièce, suivi immédiatement de quatre figures caractéristiques, les parjures de Galbatorix. Le roi alla directement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, en bout de table, pendant que les autres se répartissaient de part et d'autre. Galbatorix congédia les domestiques, puis croisa les doigts sur la table.

« Bien, mes chers amis, je déclare ouvert ce nouveau conseil des dragonniers. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter aujourd'hui. » Il laissait passer son regard sombre sur chacune des personnes présente, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Eragon, qui baissa les yeux.

Comme à chaque début de conseil, chacun des dragonniers expliquait la situation de la partie de l'empire où il vivait, exposant les problèmes s'il y en avait. Ce moment du conseil ennuya vite Eragon, qui lui n'était en charge d'aucun territoire, et n'avait donc rien à dire. Il détailla alors rapidement chaque parjure, essayant de se rappeler s'ils avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Evidemment, étant donné que la pièce était remplie d'êtres immortels, il n'y avait pas de changement.

Eragon observa le dragonnier à la droite du roi, ayant la parole actuellement. Le jeune fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant. Il s'agissait d'un elfe prénommé Reynor, qui était le bras droit du roi depuis la mort de Morzan. Cheveux noirs assez longs et portant toujours les meilleurs vêtements quel que soit l'événement, il avait une posture presque royale aux yeux d'Eragon. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le jeune garçon se souvint que Daellin lui avait dit une fois que Reynor était le fils d'un quelconque noble de la société elfique. Eragon ne l'aimait pas, et l'autre lui rendait bien. Toujours à essayer de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du roi, et crachant sur le moindre humain de l'empire, il répugnait le jeune dragonnier.

Eragon passa ensuite à la dragonnière à la gauche du roi, Lauren. Il s'agissait de la seule humaine du groupe, en plus d'Eragon. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, attachés en un chignon aujourd'hui, et des yeux verts forêt. Les traits de son visages étaient très fin pour une humaine, de même que sa carrure. En fait, si ce n'est pour ses oreilles plus rondes que la moyenne elfique, elle pouvait presque passer pour un membre du beau peuple, et il était clair qu'elle n'était pas fermière avant d'entrer dans la caste. Pour Eragon, elle était dans la même catégorie que Reynor, insupportable. Même si elle était agréable à regarder, le jeune garçon ne supportait pas sa façon de prendre les gens de haut, dont lui et Daellin. Il eut un sourire en se souvenant de la fois où il l'avait défaite à l'épée, l'air meurtrier sur son visage avait été mémorable, et Daellin en avait même fait un fairth.

Le regard d'Eragon se focalisa ensuite sur le dragonnier en face de lui, qui se trouvait être Enduriel, un elfe aux courts cheveux noirs. S'il fallait un clown dans chaque troupe, alors ce rôle était pour Enduriel dans la confrérie des dragonniers. Il était très costaud, surtout pour un elfe, et pas très intelligent, Galbatorix avait même dit un jour que son dragon était plus intelligent que lui. Avec le bannissement des noms ayant ramené les dragons au rang d'animaux, ce n'était définitivement pas une comparaison très flatteuse. Il était un sujet de blague récurrent entre Eragon et Daellin, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de lui. La moitié du temps, Enduriel ne comprenait pas quand il était sujet de rigolade, et Daellin avait dit une fois qu'il devait avoir du sang humain pour être aussi idiot. Ce qui, quand on connait l'opinion des elfes sur les humains, n'était pas anodin.

Enfin, un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de Daellin se cachait Dumëth. Lui aussi était un elfe, avec des cheveux châtains incroyablement clair, à tel point qu'Eragon avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient partir en poussière à tout moment. Si Eragon n'appréciait pas les autres dragonniers en dehors de Daellin, il n'avait pas d'opinion sur Dumëth. D'un naturel discret, il semblait plus jeune que les autres parjures, sans compter Eragon. Il ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire aux conseils, et ne semblait pas idolâtrer Galbatorix, ce qui lui faisait gagner des points aux yeux d'Eragon.

Un coup de coude de la part de Daellin fit revenir Eragon au conseil en cours. Il jeta un regard noir à son amie en frottant un peu ses côtes douloureuses. Enduriel avait actuellement la parole, et déblatérait à propos de problèmes de ravitaillement du côté de Belatona, la ville la plus proche de son château personnel.

« ... dû faire ça tout seul, à croire que ces humains sont tous stupides. » acheva-t-il avec dégoût.

Le menton dans la main, Daellin lâcha d'une voix très sérieuse : « Ce qui, venant d'Enduriel, n'est pas peu dire. »

« Exactement, merci Daellin. » dit Enduriel, inconscient de l'ironie de la dragonnière.

Eragon ne tenta même pas de cacher son rire, de même que Reynor alors que Lauren se prenait le front entre les mains, secouant lentement la tête. Eragon crut même apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de Dumëth.

Le roi tapa ensuite dans ses mains, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité :

« Bien, je vois qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes devant être réglés dans l'immédiat, alors passons à ce pourquoi je vous ai convié au départ. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis se pencha un peu par-dessus la table. « On va faire simple, j'en ai marre du Surda. Ou plutôt du fait qu'ils approvisionnent ses minables de Vardens, qui eux agissent directement contre l'empire. Sans l'appui du Surda, les Vardens ne sont rien, alors j'aimerais que l'on trouve un moyen de casser cette liaison. »

Il était de notoriété publique que le Surda, un petit pays au Sud de l'Alagaësia, aidait les Vardens dans leur lutte contre l'empire. Eragon n'y avait jamais été personnellement, et donc n'avait que très peu d'information sur ce royaume. Galbatorix avait jusque-là toléré son existence tant que le Surda ne faisait pas parler de lui, mais le roi pouvait très bien décider un jour d'écraser cette petite résistance. Idée qu'amena immédiatement Reynor, dans sa soif de pouvoir :

« Pourquoi ne pas aller les soumettre par la force ? » demanda-t-il très sérieusement, « Nous sommes largement plus fort qu'eux, mon roi, envoyez simplement deux ou trois d'entre nous et le Surda sera tombé dans la semaine. »

Bien évidemment, Enduriel approuva tout de suite la suggestion. Dès qu'il s'agissait de se battre, il était le premier debout. Eragon jeta un coup d'œil à Daellin, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Lauren cependant ne parut pas de cet avis. « On risquerait une guerre civile. Mine de rien, le Surda est assez pratique d'un point de vue commerce avec l'empire, et ce serait dommage de traiter avec des citoyens mécontents. »

Galbatorix semblait lui aussi penser la même chose, et balaya la proposition de Reynor d'un mouvement de la main.

« L'idéal serait de juste les dissuader d'envoyer quoique ce soit vers les Beors. » expliqua le roi, « Les jumeaux m'avaient déjà parlé de convois de ravitaillement traversant régulièrement la partie Est du Surda pour rejoindre les montagnes. »

Eragon fut surpris quand Dumëth pris la parole, ce qui était presque un événement en soi.

« On pourrait envoyer quelques-uns d'entre nous au Surda incognito. » Plusieurs sourcils se levèrent en entendant ça, « Je veux dire qu'on pourrait infiltrer le Surda et essayer de découvrir quels convois attaquer pour les dissuader de ravitailler les Vardens. »

Eragon trouvait l'idée plutôt bonne, mais quelques détails le dérangeaient.

« Et les dragons dans tout ça ? Eux sont relativement peu discrets. »

Dumëth roula des yeux, « Ils ne rentreront pas dans le Surda mais resteront à la frontière, ils trouveront bien de quoi s'occuper en attendant. Réfléchissez, trois d'entre nous rentrons au Surda en nous faisant passer pour des rescapé de l'empire. Ensuite on affirme vouloir rejoindre les Vardens pour lutter contre l'empire, et on se fait embarquer dans un des convois pour récupérer des informations. J'imagine bien qu'ils se méfieront au début, mais on est talentueux et on à la magie avec nous, ça ne devrait pas être impossible. »

L'ensemble de l'assemblé réfléchissait à la proposition, tandis qu'Eragon était quand à lui resté sur la partie concernant les dragons, qui signifiait devoir se séparer de Saphira si jamais il partait. Les autres parjures n'avaient pas la même relation avec leurs dragons que celle que le jeune homme avait avec la dragonne bleue. Se séparer de Saphira pendant ce qui s'annonçait être une longue période ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs Saphira, qui suivait la conversation depuis l'esprit d'Eragon, ne semblait pas contente non plus.

Par contre Galbatorix semblait lui nettement plus intéressé par l'idée de Dumëth.

« Et qui enverrait tu au Surda parmi vous ? » demanda-t-il à l'elfe, les yeux brillants de curiosité pendant qu'il se grattait la barbe.

Le dragonnier presque blond répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Déjà, je ne pense pas que Lauren et Reynor soit les mieux désignés pour une mission comme celle-là. » Les deux susnommés froncèrent les sourcils en s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais Daellin les coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Aller au Surda signifie se mélanger aux humains et dormir dans des auberges. » Rappela-t-elle en inspectant ses ongles, comme si la discussion ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Son intervention eut l'effet escompté sur les deux autres, qui firent des grimaces de dégoût et approuvèrent. Dumëth repris ensuite :

« Enduriel non plus ne devrait pas partir, car...euh... » Il hésita un peu, « il serait meilleur pour attaquer les convois, plutôt que pour les infiltrer. »

La réponse sembla convenir à Enduriel qui hocha la tête.

Le roi acquiesça lui aussi. « Ce qui nous laisse Daellin, Eragon et toi donc. » Il semblait être parvenu à une conclusion intéressante car un sourire apparut sur son visage, « C'est un bon plan Dumëth, qui mérite d'être étudié. »

Le jeune elfe remercia le roi puis ne dit plus rien. Le reste du conseil passa ensuite à la préparation du voyage jusqu'au Surda et aux détails concernant les rôles de ceux qui devaient infiltrer les convois de surdans. Eragon n'intervint plus du conseil non plus, laissant les détails d'ordre technique aux autres.

-oo0oo-

« Eragon, Daellin, restez un peu. »

Le conseil venait d'être levé, et les dragonniers s'apprêtaient à partir. Le roi souhaitait cependant s'entretenir un peu plus longtemps avec les deux appelés.

Eragon jeta un coup d'œil à Daellin qui avait un air très sérieux, sans la moindre trace de malice. Les deux revinrent vers Galbatorix, encore assis à sa place en bout de table.

« Mon roi... ? » Fit Eragon.

Galbatorix le regarda dans les yeux, et Eragon eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas fléchir. Les yeux du roi étaient vraiment effrayants.

Il les regarda un moment, en silence, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ne crois pas, Eragon, que ton précédent échec est oublié. » Le jeune homme frissonna au souvenir de la punition du roi. « Je ne souhaite pas que cela se reproduise, principalement pour toi. C'est pourquoi tu accompagneras Daellin, et sera à ses ordres, pendant que Dumëth partira de son côté. Tu devras lui obéir parfaitement durant cette mission, et je veux un serment. »

Eragon faillit soupirer de soulagement, si ce n'était que ça il pouvait bien accepter. Après tout il avait confiance en Daellin, et ce n'était que pour la durée de la mission. Le jeune plaça sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine et parla en ancien langage :

« Je suivrais les ordres de Daellin, Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal. » (Sur ma parole de dragonnier)

Galbatorix parut suspicieux qu'Eragon accepte aussi vite, car il l'observa encore un moment, mais il dut bien admettre que l'ancien langage le forcerait à obéir et hocha la tête en signe de contentement. D'un geste du bras, il les congédia.

Une fois dans le couloir, Eragon souffla à sa camarade :

« Ouf, j'ai cru que ce serait pire. » Il soupira exagérément, ce qui fit rire Daellin, « Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller voir Saphira, on se voit demain pour les préparatifs. »

Il commença à partir vers l'entrée du château, mais l'elfe lui attrapa le bras :

« Attends, être assis aussi longtemps m'a tendu, j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit massage... »

Eragon roula des yeux et se dégagea, « Dans tes rêves ! » lui lança-t-il par-dessus l'épaule.

« Je pourrais te l'ordonner, tu sais ? » Entendit-il au bout du couloir.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas, et continua à marcher jusqu'à finalement sortir du palais. Une fois dehors, il inspira un grand coup et appela sa dragonne :

« _Saphira ! Les affaires reprennent !_ »

* * *

Ouf je réussis enfin à le sortir ce chapitre !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route, alors continuez à m'envoyer des review pour me donner votre avis. Prenez le temps de commenter, c'est super important pour un auteur, ça nous évite de publier sans savoir si notre travail plait.

Sinon follow & fav' si vous aimez la fic et PM pour des questions !

Bisous, et à la prochaine !

Alex


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La caste s'agrandit

Garde haute, épée devant soi, ne pas se laisser surprendre. Position de défense, jambes légèrement pliées, on attend un mouvement de l'ennemi. Celui-ci n'avance pas, on tourne autour de lui lentement. Du mouvement à gauche, rester concentré. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire, une règle primordiale. Une émotion sur le visage, et son opposant fait siffler sa lame.

L'elfe se dégagea souplement de la trajectoire et para du plat de son arme. Le soldat serra les dents et tenta un duel de force avec l'elfe. Celle-ci le repoussa sans difficulté et lui fit signe de revenir, encore. L'homme visa la hanche avant de repartir au dernier vers l'épaule de la dragonnière. La feinte était rapide et précise, et en temps normal aurait mis à mal n'importe quel combattant. Mais Arya n'était pas n'importe quelle combattante. Elle plia souplement le buste, et laissa l'épée ennemie passer juste au-dessus d'elle. Le soldat n'avait même pas encore fini son attaque que l'elfe le faucha d'un coup de pied, tournant sur elle-même. Il tomba sur le dos et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, se retrouva avec une lame contre la gorge. Il déglutit difficilement en regardant la dragonnière au visage sans émotion se tenant debout à côté de lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ceci avant que l'elfe ne range son épée verte dans son fourreau et ne tourne les talons.

-oo0oo-

Arya sortit du terrain d'entraînement passant près des nombreux hommes et nains s'exerçant au maniement de différentes armes. En les regardant, elle se demanda si l'un d'entre eux était suffisamment doué pour lui permettre de s'entraîner, elle aussi. Mais si tous ceux qu'elle avait défaits jusqu'à présent étaient représentatifs de l'armée des Vardens, elle doutait de trouver un combattant à son niveau.

Elle soupira largement tout en retournant vers ses quartiers dans Tronjheim. Depuis que le dragonnier de Galbatorix l'avait ridiculisé il y a quelques jours de cela, Arya passait la plupart du temps à combattre, perfectionnant sa technique. Malheureusement, ses adversaires n'offraient pas assez de résistance pour que cela soit suffisamment efficace. Aucun des soldats des Vardens n'étaient aussi rapide que le parjure. Et pourtant elle avait réussi, avec l'aide de Fírnen, à vaincre un Ombre peu avant son duel avec le dragonnier.

 _Eragon, c'est son nom_ , pensa Arya, dents serrées.

L'elfe s'en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir laissé s'échapper, sa dragonne et lui, et d'avoir pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant pouvoir en faire un allié. Dorénavant, les ardoises étaient blanches de chaque côté.

 _Un parjure reste un parjure, même si il fait partie d'une nouvelle génération._

« _Arrête de penser à lui, tu t'énerve à chaque fois..._ » La voix lassée de Fírnen se fit entendre.

Arya grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, effrayant un couple de nains qui passaient près d'elle dans le couloir de Tronjheim. Elle ne répondit pas à son dragon et continua son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements. Sur le chemin elle apercevait beaucoup d'homme et de nain avec des mines réjouies, marmonnant des _Tueuse d'Ombre_ et des _Argetlam_ sur son passage. La victoire totale des rebelles contre les Urgals avait redonné de l'entrain aux soldats qui commençaient à désespérer de la situation des Vardens.

Elle passa la porte d'entrée de chez elle pour se retrouver dans le séjour. Elle posa son épée contre son petit bureau et se dévêtit de sa légère armure de cuir. Arya alla ensuite directement dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Elle prononça une formule en ancien langage pour réchauffer l'eau, puis enleva le reste de ses vêtements.

De l'orteil, elle vérifia la température de l'eau, puis se glissa dedans.

La dragonnière soupira de bien être au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Le bain lui permit de relâcher ses muscles tendus d'avoir combattu pendant longtemps. Elle glissa dans la baignoire jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Ses longs cheveux noirs, maintenant libérée de l'habituel bandeau de cuir, flottaient lentement sur l'eau.

Arya ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à se relaxer un peu. Elle n'était jamais très à l'aise au milieu des nains et des humains. Le mode de vie de ces deux races était bien trop différent de celui des elfes au goût de la dragonnière. De ce fait, la plupart des Vardens la voyait comme quelqu'un de froid et de peu social.

Elle soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté le rôle de porteuse de l'œuf il y a plusieurs années, elle ne restait jamais au même endroit très longtemps, ce qui rendait difficile les relations avec les autres. Chez les Vardens, elle n'entretenait de relation qu'avec Ajihad et les autres chefs des rebelles principalement, son statut de dragonnière et d'elfe, la plaçant assez haut dans la hiérarchie. Curieusement, il lui arrivait souvent de se retrouver à converser avec Angela, une herboriste humaine, ainsi qu'avec son compagnon Solembum, un chat garou. Arya eut un petit sourire en pensant à eux, ils formaient une paire des plus étranges.

Dans le Du Weldenvarden, elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'amis, si ce n'est Fäolin et Glenwing qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent. En effet les deux elfes parcouraient la forêt entre les différentes cités elfiques, jouant le rôle de représentants de la reine, pendant qu'Arya restait la plupart du temps à Ellesméra, la capitale, à s'occuper de l'œuf.

Arya rouvrit les yeux et se nettoya plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Penser à l'œuf lui fit rappela qu'elle avait une cérémonie de présentation dans la soirée, et il fallait qu'elle en parle à Ajihad.

-oo0oo-

Arya se trouvait désormais dans le grand hall de Tronjheim, sur une estrade installée pour l'occasion, aux côtés du chef des Vardens. Autour d'eux était réunie une immense foule d'humains et de nains mélangés. La présence d'autant de monde mettait la dragonnière un peu mal à l'aise, quand on pouvait sentir les pensées des humains à son égard, mais elle parvint à garder le visage vide de toute expression, comme à son habitude.

L'œuf de dragon rouge se trouvait à côté de l'Arya, présenté dans un petit réceptacle en fer créé pour l'occasion.

Ajihad était en train d'énoncer un discours de présentation, qu'Arya n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle espérait secrètement que l'œuf de dragon ne choisirait pas un humain pour dragonnier mais plutôt un elfe. Un humain serait beaucoup plus long à entrainer qu'un membre de son peuple et moins fort, tout du moins au départ.

«... Approchez maintenant, et voyez si vous êtes désignés comme dragonnier. » Ajihad conclut son discours sous les applaudissements des Vardens, venant pour la plupart des humains.

Arya s'avança d'un pas et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner une contenance.

« Un par un, vous allez vous avancer jusqu'à l'œuf, puis vous poserez la main dessus pendant quelques secondes. » Dit-elle en laissant passer ses yeux sur les humains qui se rangeaient en file indienne. « Si rien ne se passe, vous descendrez de l'estrade pour laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sa phrase resta en suspend un moment avant qu'une jeune femme blonde ne monte les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la dragonnière elfe. Timidement, elle regarda Arya en cherchant une quelconque aide de sa part.

L'elfe lui demanda, en tentant de masquer l'irritation dans sa voix :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Sara, madame. » Répondit l'humaine en s'inclinant légèrement

« Très bien Sara, approche-toi de l'œuf. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et s'avança jusqu'au dernier œuf de dragon d'Alagaësia. Elle posa délicatement sa main dessus, comme si elle avait peur de l'abîmer ou pire. Elle semblait à la limite de s'effondrer nerveusement, et ses fines jambes tremblaient aux yeux d'Arya. L'elfe espérait ne pas avoir à entrainer une personne aussi faible comme dragonnière, car les chances des Vardens en deviendraient bien minces...

La foule retint son souffle durant les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la main de Sara était en contact avec l'œuf. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune humaine secoua légèrement la tête, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Elle salua rapidement Arya et Ajihad, puis descendit de l'estrade en bois par l'arrière.

Un homme monta au moment de son départ et se présenta lui aussi à l'œuf. Arya regarda la foule d'humains qui attendaient leur tour avec impatience, en se disant qu'il y en avait pour un bon bout de temps.

C'est ainsi que se déroula la soirée. Les prétendants au titre de dragonnier se suivaient et venaient toucher l'œuf. Mais, inlassablement, l'œuf restait immobile. Pas une seule fois il ne montra signe qu'il y avait ne serait-ce que quelque chose de vivant en lui.

Quand le dernier humain descendit tête basse de l'estrade, Arya se permit de respirer un petit peu. Le dragonnier ne serait pas un homme, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Elle devrait repartir chez les elfes d'ici peu, le temps de régler quelques affaires avec le chef des Vardens, et présenter l'œuf aux membres du beau peuple.

La foule se dispersa progressivement, voyant que rien de plus n'arriverait cette soirée, et le grand hall se vida. Arya l'avait presque oublié, mais Ajihad était encore à ses côtés. Il s'excusa, devant retourner à son bureau, et partit lui aussi, laissant Arya seule avec l'œuf.

La dragonnière s'assit aux bords de l'estrade, une jambe serrée contre sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle racontait en détails la cérémonie à Fírnen qui en avait profité pour aller chasser en tout tranquillité. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la personne qui s'était glissé dans le hall avant d'entendre sa voix.

« Toujours pas de nouveau dragonnier ? C'est dommage, l'empire ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous. »

Arya releva la tête, les yeux plissés. Un peu plus loin, appuyé contre un pilier les bras croisés, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

« Murtagh, » répliqua Arya d'une voix un peu lasse « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? »

Murtagh avait été libéré par Ajihad, sur conseil d'Arya. L'elfe s'était portée garante qu'il ne tenterait rien contre les Vardens, et le chef des Vardens l'avait prise au mot. Depuis, elle ne le voyait que rarement mais il la surprenait de temps en temps en se trouvant à des endroits où on ne l'attendait guère.

Il la regarda un moment, sans rien dire. Finalement, il quitta son pilier pour se diriger vers Arya. La dragonnière remarqua qu'il avait troqué ses vêtements riches de l'empire contre une tunique Varden plus légère. Le changement était assez saisissant.

Une fois arrivé près de l'estrade, Murtagh désigna l'œuf de dragon du menton. « Il semblerait que les humains ne méritent pas d'être dragonnier. »

« Merci d'énoncer l'évidence. » lâcha Arya, d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle n'était cependant qu'à moitié désolée, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à Murtagh maintenant.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« J'essayais juste de faire la conversation, c'est si difficile que ça ? »

Arya sentit la colère diminuer quelque peu.

« Tu as raison, mes paroles ont un peu dépassé mes pensées. C'est juste que l'œuf persiste à refuser chaque prétendant, et nous avons de plus en plus besoin d'un dragonnier, si nous voulons vaincre Galbatorix. » Elle se releva pour récupérer l'œuf écarlate de son socle. Murtagh sauta d'un mouvement fluide sur l'estrade et alla se pencher par-dessus le réceptacle pour examiner l'œuf. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur qu'Arya n'avait encore jamais vue dans son regard. Un peu comme ... de l' _envie_ ?

Se détachant de l'œuf, il approuva les paroles d'Arya.

« C'est vrai que les chances des rebelles sont plutôt minces à l'heure actuelle. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que j'étais venu te parler au départ. Ajihad à des plans pour les Vardens et il souhaite te rencontrer avec d'autres dès que possible. »

« Et c'est toi qu'il a appelé pour me prévenir ? » La surprise s'entendait bien dans la voix de la dragonnière. Le fait qu'Ajihad fasse confiance à Murtagh pour une quelconque tâche paraissait inconcevable aux yeux de l'elfe.

Le jeune homme eu un petit sourire.

« Je pense qu'il compte sur ma présence aussi. Après tout j'ai vécu pendant des années à Uru'baen. »

Arya passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, tout en hochant la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que Murtagh pouvait détenir des informations importantes pour les Vardens. Il devait surement en savoir plus que n'importe lequel de leurs espions sur la situation de l'empire et les forces en présence.

Plongée dans ses réflexions, l'elfe ne vit pas Murtagh prendre l'œuf dans une main et l'amener à hauteur de tête pour le regarder. Elle s'en aperçut finalement et se tendit aussitôt, personne ne devait toucher à l'œuf à l'exception du porteur désigné. Sa main glissa inconsciemment vers son épée, et elle s'apprêta à la dégainer quand le jeune homme haussa les épaules nonchalamment et lui tendit l'œuf, ne s'apercevant pas de l'attitude hostile de l'elfe.

Au moment où l'œuf changea de propriétaire, Arya aurait mis sa main au feu que celui-ci s'était mis à remuer un peu. Cependant, elle mit de côté ses suspicions quand Murtagh, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, lui jeta par-dessus l'épaule : « On se retrouve au bureau d'Ajihad. »

Il quitta le grand hall sur ces mots.

Le regard de la dragonnière passa pendant un moment de l'œuf à l'endroit d'où était sorti Murtagh. Une seule phrase passait en boucle dans la tête de l'elfe.

 _C'était quoi ça ?_

-oo0oo-

Peu de temps après, Arya patientait devant la porte du bureau d'Ajihad. Devant elle se trouvait un jeune garde humain qui la regardait avec un mélange de désir et de peur. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté se mettre, engager la conversation ou se taire, en attendant que son collègue ait annoncé la présence de l'elfe au chef des Vardens.

Arya lutta très fort pour ne pas rouler des yeux et soupirer. Les nouvelles recrues avaient toujours la même réaction devant elle, et la dragonnière ne cessait de repousser leurs avances à chaque fois. Immortels et mortels ne pouvaient pas se mélanger. Fírnen, qui suivait le fil de ses pensées, ricana un peu :

« _Encore une raison de plus pour trouver quelqu'un en rentrant au Du Weldenvarden, petite elfe._ »

Arya tenta d'expulser le dragon vert de sa tête, mais c'était comme tenter de déplacer une montagne, car le dragon ne comptait pas bouger.

« _Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation Fírnen..._ » Soupira Arya

« _Et pourtant, tu serais peut-être plus souvent de bonne humeur si tu avais un compagnon._ »

« _Et c'est toi, un dragon n'ayant même pas cinq ans, qui me donne ce conseil ?_ » elle tenta la carte du sarcasme, en essayant de le vexer. Ce qui ne marcha pas.

« _Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un dragon, notre race est naturellement plus sage que les autres. »_ Contra-t-il en toute modestie. _« En plus, je suis peut-être jeune, mais je ne suis quasiment jamais avec d'autres de mon espèce, ce qui rend la sélection moins facile._ »

Arya devint tout de suite suspicieuse, « _Y a-t-il quelque chose à comprendre ? Que je suis difficile ?_ »

« _Absolument. »_ répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence « _Après tout, s'ils font tous la queue pour tes bonnes grâces, c'est que tu dois être attirante selon les standard de ta race._ »

Arya sentit le rose lui monter légèrement aux joues, ce qui fit rire Fírnen pendant que le jeune garde en face d'elle leva un sourcil.

« _Je vais y réfléchir, Fírnen. Mais je ne te promets rien, la guerre est là, et je suis dragonnière grâce à toi, nous avons des devoirs._ »

Le dragon vert approuva.

« _De toute façon, je suis largement capable de transporter deux personnes dans toute l'Alagaësia._ » Il se retira de l'esprit de la dragonnière avant que celle-ci ne put s'indigner.

Arya secoua la tête pour chasser le fil de pensée qui avait vicieusement infiltré son esprit après la conversation avec son dragon. L'heure n'était pas à de telles propositions. Surtout que le deuxième garde venait de revenir et faisait signe à Arya de rentrer.

La dragonnière pénétra dans le bureau d'Ajihad. Le chef des Vardens était comme à son habitude assis à sa table, coudes sur la table et doigts entrelacés, sa fille Nasuada un peu derrière lui. A sa gauche se trouvait Hrothgar, le roi nain. Dans la grande pièce se trouvait aussi les gens d'importance parmi les Vardens, quelques généraux, dont Jörmundur, Murtagh, Angela et Trianna la sorcière du Vrangr Gata. Arya eut un sourire en apercevant aussi un homme d'apparence assez âgé avec des cheveux grisonnants et une barbe. _Brom_ , pensa-t-elle.

Se détachant d'une conversation, Ajihad fit signe à Arya de s'installer, ce que fit la dragonnière en allant se positionner contre un mur près de Brom. Ce dernier releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire, que l'elfe lui rendit volontiers.

Le chef des Vardens pris la parole une fois que le silence se fit.

« Bien, je vous ait réuni aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de nouvelles importantes. » Il regarda chacun des hôtes un moment, avant de reprendre.

« Voyez-vous, les Vardens ne peuvent plus continuer comme ça. Nous sommes pauvres, et notre situation ne s'améliore pas, au contraire de celle de l'empire. Nos soldats perdent patience malgré la victoire quelques jours plus tôt, et nous avons de moins en moins de recrues. Ce qui nous amène au premier point, nous allons déplacer les Vardens au Surda, ou nous pourrons nous installer plus confortablement sans déranger les nains. »

Hrothgar à côté de lui approuva.

« De plus, le Surda nous permettra de mener des opérations contre l'empire plus facilement. Car oui, je pense qu'il est temps d'affaiblir Galbatorix à défaut de le vaincre tout de suite. »

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle à l'annonce faite par Ajihad. Ce dernier laissa parler un peu avant de reprendre.

« Cependant avant de lancer des attaques, nous devons déplacer les troupes. Pour cela j'ai besoin de vous. » Il se tourna plus particulièrement vers les généraux en disant cela, car ce serait eux qui se chargeraient de la logistique. « J'aimerais que d'ici la fin de la semaine, tous les Vardens soient près à partir au Surda. Le voyage sera long et surement dangereux, donc je veux que tout soit organisé avec précision. »

Arya n'était que très rarement allée au Surda car son devoir ne l'amenait pas dans ce pays. Cependant, elle savait aussi que la position des Vardens était difficile et que de nouveaux vivres ne pouvaient pas être refusés. Si les rebelles devaient partir d'ici une semaine, elle ferait mieux de retourner à Elesmera le plus rapidement possible.

Elle fut surprise dans ses pensées lorsque son petit sac en cuir, qui transportait l'œuf de dragon, se mit à remuer légèrement. Mettant sa main par-dessus, Arya ressentit très bien les petits tremblements de l'œuf. Un sentiment d'excitation immense s'empara d'elle, car si l'œuf s'agitait de la sorte, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, que le dernier dragon libre s'apprêtait à sortir de sa coquille !

La dragonnière releva la tête pour observer les personnes présentes dans la pièce, évaluant le potentiel de chacun en tant que dragonnier. Fírnen avait ressenti l'état de sa compagne d'esprit et lui demandait quel en était la cause. Quand il comprit, on entendit un rugissement tonitruant dans toute la ville-montagne.

Ajihad continua son discours sans paraître déranger par l'exclamation de joie du dragon vert. En fait, personne dans la pièce ne semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose était anormal.

Arya avait éliminé la plupart des individus présents de sa liste de potentiel dragonnier. Seule une poignée d'entre eux possédaient les caractéristiques d'un nouveau membre de la caste, à savoir être jeune et en plutôt bonne santé.

L'espoir d'une victoire finale contre Galbatorix monta en Arya alors que l'œuf s'agitait de plus en plus. Elle ne serait plus seule dragonnière contre le roi et ses parjures, ce qui était une pensée étrangement rassurante quand on savait que le nouveau dragonnier serait peu entraîné et que les parjures auront toujours la supériorité numérique.

Le chef des Vardens parut enfin se rendre compte de l'agitation de l'elfe car il ajourna la réunion plus tôt que prévu.

« Je veux vous revoir tous dans deux jours pour les détails du voyage. » Ajihad congédia la plupart des convives d'un geste de la main.

Le niveau sonore monta d'un coup lorsque les chaises raclèrent sur le sol, signalant que la plupart des personnes s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce. Après une petite minute de confusion, seuls Ajihad, sa fille, Murtagh et Brom étaient encore présent.

Brom leva un sourcil à l'intention de la dragonnière :

« Arya ? » demanda-t-il, pendant que les autres la regardaient bizarrement.

Pour toute réponse, elle détacha les lanières du sac de cuir et sortit l'œuf. Elle le posa sur le sol devant elle sous les yeux ébahit de tous ceux présents. La coquille rouge était dorénavant secouée de véritables spasmes et oscillait dangereusement de gauche à droite aux pieds d'Arya.

« Eeeeeeeeeek ! » Le cri résonna de l'intérieur de l'œuf, faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'exception d'Arya et Brom. Le vieil homme avait un sourire aux lèvres, nostalgique.

Arya se souvint de l'éclosion de Fírnen et du fait que ce dernier avait poussé à peu chose près le même cri aigu. Le dernier dragon devait vraiment être près de sortir maintenant.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, de petites fissures vinrent troubler la surface jusque-là si parfaite de l'œuf rouge. Bientôt, un morceau de coquille tomba sur le sol dans un bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce, et c'est là qu'Arya se rendit compte que le silence régnait dans le bureau d'Ajihad. On n'entendait même pas la respiration des personnes présentes.

Une petite tête reptilienne sortit du trou et observa un peu son environnement immédiat. Le regard du petit dragon se fixa sur Arya, qui était la plus proche de lui. Des yeux rouges rencontrèrent des yeux verts, et la dragonnière fut surprise par la force de ce regard. Comme si un accord silencieux avait été passé, le dragon se détourna de l'elfe et brisa d'un coup sec le reste de sa coquille.

La créature bougea ses membres sans doute engourdis d'être restés si longtemps dans l'œuf et étira son cou, son regard passant sur chaque humain de la pièce.

 _C'est le moment de vérité_ , pensa Arya. Le dragon paru indécis un moment, mais finalement, il trotta doucement jusqu'à Murtagh, qui ne paraissait pas y croire.

Le choix du dragon n'avait rien de surprenant pour Arya. Ajihad et Brom étaient bien trop vieux, et Nasuada n'avait rien d'une guerrière. Murtagh en revanche correspondait tout à fait. Jeune, déterminé, et ayant un frère lui-même dragonnier. Le jeune homme regarda successivement le dragon rouge puis Arya. La dragonnière lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête pour lui donner du courage, ne le prévenant par contre pas de la suite.

Murtagh mit un genou à terre et approcha sa main droite de la tête du dragonneau. Celui-ci renifla la main un instant avant de la toucher du bout du museau. Au moment où les deux entrèrent en contact, la paume du nouveau dragonnier se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge, et son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents. Finalement, il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, alors que le dragon montait sur son torse pour s'y lover.

L'émotion assaillit Arya brutalement, elle n'était plus seule dans la lutte contre Galbatorix. Une fois Murtagh formé, il ferait sans aucun doute un formidable combattant avec son dragon. Les Vardens avaient maintenant une vraie chance de gagner la guerre à venir, même si cette chance était encore minime.

Regardant du côté du nouveau membre de la caste, Arya vit Brom expliquer calmement la situation à une Nasuada paniqué et un Ajihad sceptique.

« Il va se réveiller rapidement. » Dit-il en retenant la fille du chef par le bras, « C'est un passage obligatoire pour devenir dragonnier. »

Ajihad hocha la tête alors que sa fille paraissait à peine convaincue.

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux le laisser ici pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas la peine d'affoler la population de Tronjheim. » Il leva ensuite la tête vers Arya.

« Arya, j'imagine que tu dois maintenant l'amener chez les elfes pour sa formation ? » La dragonnière acquiesça. « Très bien. Quand Murtagh se réveillera, une présentation sera faite rapidement pour que les Vardens soient au courant de son existence. Vous pourrez partir après, car de toute façon le peuple sera en pleine préparation pour le long voyage vers le Surda. »

-oo0oo-

Deux jours plus tard, Arya attendait avec Fírnen à la porte Nord de la ville-montagne que Murtagh se montre. Il avait été exposé la veille aux yeux de l'ensemble de Tronjheim. Les réactions avaient été très diverses, de la méfiance de ceux qui ne connaissait pas le jeune homme à l'admiration la plus totale, notamment chez la gent féminine.

Eventuellement, tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire que l'apparition d'un nouveau dragonnier et de son dragon ne pouvait qu'être une bonne nouvelle pour les Vardens et les nains en général, et que l'avenir dépendrait en bonne partie d'eux.

Le réveil fut dur pour le jeune homme qui, comme Arya l'avait prévu, souffrait d'un mal de tête intense après avoir touché le dragon pour la première fois. En revanche, il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de son petit compagnon rouge, passant la plupart de la journée après la présentation à vagabonder dans tout Farthen Dur en sa compagnie.

Arya les avait laissés tranquilles, ne voulant pas empêcher la création de lien entre eux. De plus, elle s'était mise d'accord à Fírnen concernant le moyen le plus rapide de rejoindre le Du Weldenvarden, qui était de voler sur le dos du dragon vert. Murtagh devait être formé rapidement, et Fírnen était capable de parcourir la distance en quelques jours seulement, en lui laissant le temps de bien se reposer le soir. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient préféré attendre ce matin pour partir, pour ne pas à avoir à voyager de nuit.

Fírnen avait été dur à convaincre, ne voulant laisser que sa dragonnière monter sur son dos, mais l'importance de la situation eut raison de ses convictions.

Arya entendu du bruit et aperçut Murtagh arriver vers elle, son dragon rouge encore sans nom dans les mains. Le dragon était encore trop jeune pour parler, et Arya avait proposé à Murtagh d'attendre d'être à Ellesméra pour réfléchir à des noms, car la bibliothèque de la capitale des elfes regorgeait d'ouvrage concernant les dragonniers et leurs dragons.

Murtagh salua Arya à la manière elfique comme elle le lui avait appris la veille, en portant deux doigts à ses lèvres et en prononçant la formule. Il salua ensuite Fírnen avant de le regarder d'un air un peu perplexe :

« Je dois vraiment monter là-dessus ? »

Le dragon vert lui cracha un nuage de fumée noire à la figure, alors qu'Arya se mit à rire.

« C'est plus facile que ça en a l'air. » Admit-elle de bon cœur, « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te rattraper si tu tombes. De plus, on ne vole que jusqu'à la sortie de Farthen Dur pour l'instant, juste pour que tu t'habitues au vol à dos de dragon. »

Murtagh ne parut pas plus rassuré que ça mais eut le mérite de ravaler sa fierté, et demanda de l'aide pour monter sur Fírnen. Arya lui indiqua par où escalader, puis s'installa derrière lui, pendant que le petit dragon sortait le museau d'un sac accroché à la selle pour l'occasion.

Fírnen tourna sa tête vers les deux dragonniers :

« _Prêts ?_ »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre alors qu'il s'élança dans les airs. Murtagh perdit le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et hurla de peur, sous le rire d'Arya.

* * *

Hop voici le chapitre 5 !  
Je suis désolé pour le temps d'attente mais la motivation est parfois dure à trouver pendant les vacances...  
Mais bon le chapitre est là donc interdiction de se plaindre !  
PoV Arya cette fois, et ce sera le dernier avant un bon moment je pense, car je préfère que l'histoire se déroule autour d'Eragon pour l'instant. D'ailleurs Arya et Murtagh ne vont rien faire d'original chez les elfes, ce sera comme dans le livre, donc je vous épargne ça.  
Le prochain chapitre sera donc un PoV Eragon avec l'amie Daellin !  
Puisqu'on est là, je voudrais vous poser une question, une sorte de mini-sondage. je vous demande quelle est votre fanfic préférée sur les romans Eragon ? En français comme en anglais.  
Ca m'intéresse pas mal, pour voir si je les ai lues ou non. Répondez moi dans les commentaires (toujours plus de com' haha !).  
Voila ! J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant, alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer si il y a ne serait-ce qu'un petit truc qui vous gêne !

Bisous, et à la prochaine.  
Alex


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rien est moi, sauf les OCs

* * *

Chapitre 6 : En route vers le Surda

Les battements d'aile des dragons étaient réguliers, presque synchronisés. Les deux magnifiques créatures survolaient les plaines de l'empire depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, avec sur leurs dos une elfe et un humain. Le paysage restait inlassablement le même, des étendus d'herbe à perte de vue avec de temps en temps quelques maisons éparses formant de petits villages le long des cours d'eau. Les dragons volaient suffisamment haut pour être confondus avec de grands oiseaux, et les dragonniers n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'effrayer la population, même si les citoyens de l'empire avaient maintenant l'habitude de voir des dragons dans le ciel.

En route vers le Surda, Eragon passait le temps en discutant avec Saphira ou occasionnellement avec Daellin, montant son grand dragon brun. Actuellement, le jeune homme échangeait des énigmes avec sa dragonne, tout en sachant très bien que la dragonne était infiniment meilleure que lui à ce jeu. Il lui fallait parfois plusieurs minutes pour trouver la solution d'une énigme alors que Saphira ne mettait jamais plus de quelques secondes.

« _A mon tour !_ » lui dit-elle, après avoir encore répondu facilement à Eragon. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis se lança « _Aller, une facile. Je suis collante et je te ressemble énormément. Tantôt grande, tantôt petite, je ne suis jamais encombrante car je ne pèse rien. Qui suis-je ?_ »

Eragon se concentra, ne voulant pas perdre la face si Saphira lui en donnait une soi-disant facile. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il grommela :

« _Elle est censée être facile celle-là ? On n'a pas la même notion de difficulté..._ »

Saphira ricana, « _Certain sont juste plus doués que d'autre à ce jeu. Tu veux un indice ?_ »

Eragon accepta de mauvaise humeur.

« _Je te donne presque la réponse, mais bon. Je suis plus grande le soir qu'à midi._ »

 _Quoi ?_ pensa Eragon, pas du tout plus avancé qu'avant. Il sentit les flancs de Saphira vibrer doucement pendant qu'elle riait. Le jeune dragonnier passa un pied en dehors de l'étrier de la selle et mit un coup à sa dragonne, qui ne sentit rien avec ses écailles.

Une bourrasque de vent fit se retourner Eragon, qui aperçut le dragon de Daellin et sa dragonnière s'approcher. Aux frontières de son esprit, Eragon sentit la présence familière de l'elfe demander l'accès, car sa voix serait couverte par le bruit sifflant du vent. Abaissant ses barrières mentales, il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerve contre la dernière dragonne libre d'Alagaësia ?_ » Apparemment, elle avait vu son geste d'humeur à l'encontre de Saphira. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que sa dragonne, toujours hilare, pris la parole :

« _Disons simplement qu'Eragon a du mal à résoudre une simple énigme digne d'un dragonneau._ »

Daellin arqua un sourcil interrogateur, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres : « _Ah oui ?_ »

Saphira lui répéta l'énigme, en omettant l'indice, si c'était vraiment un indice.

Après seulement quelques courtes secondes de réflexion, Saphira et Eragon entendirent :

« _Une ombre ?_ »

La dragonne bleue ria de plus belle pendant que son dragonnier se cognait la tête contre la scelle. Daellin fit un clin d'œil à Eragon avant de proposer une énigme à Saphira, nettement plus complexe que celles qu'Eragon parvenait à trouver.

Le jeune homme se désintéressa vite de la conversation silencieuse entre ses deux compagnons, voyant qu'il ne participerait surement plus. Il observa les environs, maudissant le paysage monotone. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment à moins d'une journée de vol de Cithrí, une ville surdane très proche de la frontière avec l'empire. Cela faisait deux jours que les deux dragonniers volaient en direction du Surda, s'arrêtant la nuit pour dormir et se reposer.

D'après le plan mis en place à Uru'baen avec Daellin, ils devaient s'arrêter encore une fois la nuit, puis continuer vers le Surda sans les dragons. Eragon appréhendait un peu la suite de la mission, car il devrait se séparer de Saphira pour une durée qui pourrait s'avérer très longue. La dragonne ne cessait de le rassurer à ce sujet, lui disant que c'était l'occasion pour lui de se récupérer la confiance du roi. Pas très convaincu par son argument, Eragon sentait que la dragonne n'aimait pas la situation non plus, mais les deux savaient que la mission était nécessaire.

Une secousse de Saphira le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda Daellin, qui s'était éloignée avec son dragon, paraissant chercher quelque part où se poser. Eragon leva les yeux vers le ciel, et s'aperçut que la journée était bien avancée.

« _On est à moins d'une demi-journée de marche du Surda._ » intervint Saphira, ayant suivi son fil de pensée. « _Ce serait risqué pour nous les dragons de s'aventurer plus près, alors on va vous laisser à proximité._ »

Eragon hocha la tête pour lui-même et se mit à chercher lui aussi un endroit approprié pour camper. Peu de temps après, ils repérèrent un petit bosquet avec une clairière suffisamment grande pour les dragons en son centre. Daellin et son dragon brun s'y dirigèrent directement.

Voyant que sa dragonne ne suivait pas l'elfe et son compagnon, Eragon interrogea Saphira mentalement. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Saphira vira brusquement, le forçant à s'accrocher à l'une des piques de son cou, puis enclencha une descente en vrille. Arrivée près du sol, elle déplia ses ailes rapidement pour ne pas s'écraser.

Malgré un léger tournis, Eragon sauta de sa dragonne un sourire aux lèvres, voler avec Saphira procurait vraiment des sensations extraordinaire. Déjà en train de préparer le camp, Daellin regarda Eragon d'un air moqueur, qui dessella sa dragonne sans la regarder.

Eragon posa la selle près de l'endroit qu'avait choisi l'elfe pour faire un feu, puis s'installa pour se réchauffer. Au-dessus du feu bouillait une sacoche en cuir remplie d'eau, dans laquelle Daellin lâchait différentes herbes. Sentant le regard du jeune homme sur elle, l'elfe leva les yeux.

« Quoi ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais je meurs de faim, moi. » elle s'assit de l'autre côté du feu, jambes croisées.

Parler de nourriture rappela à Eragon qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un bout de temps, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, son ventre vocalisa sa pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas à la dragonnière en face de lui.

« Mon dragon est partit chercher de la viande pour le ragoût, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle s'allongea dans la l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

Eragon nota en effet que le dragon brun n'était plus là, ni Saphira d'ailleurs. N'aillant rien d'autre à faire, il s'étala lui aussi sur le gazon. Une question lui vint en pensant au ragout à venir.

« Hé Daellin ? » l'elfe ouvrit un œil « J'avais cru lire dans un livre que les elfes, et plus particulièrement les dragonniers, ne mangeait pas de viande. »

Daellin ricana, « Tu sais lire toi ? » Elle se redressa ensuite sur un coude et le toisa d'un air un peu hautain, « Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à l'elfe moyen ? »

N'en n'ayant rencontré que peu durant sa vie, Eragon trouva la réponse difficile. Mais il dut bien admettre que l'elfe en face de lui ne ressemblait pas aux autres parjures ou à la dragonnière des Vardens dans l'attitude.

« Non, c'est vrai. » admit Eragon, puis il ajouta, « En fait, à part pour tes grandes oreilles, tu pourrais passer pour une humaine. »

Il baissa la tête instinctivement, évitant le petit sac lancé par Daellin. Elle avait un air dégouté sur le visage.

« Les humains ... » cracha-t-elle, « encore plus pitoyables que les elfes. »

Eragon leva les yeux au ciel, le dédain des humains était légendaire chez les elfes.

« Et pourtant, tu agis plus comme eux que comme une elfe. »

« Cela n'empêche pas leur faiblesse, au moins les elfes sont forts. » Daellin le regarda dans les yeux, et Eragon se perdit un peu dans le bleu des siens.

« Mais, tu as bien du grandir parmi les elfes ? » Demanda-t-il, « Pourquoi ne les apprécies-tu pas ? »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Eragon n'avait jamais pris le temps d'interroger Daellin sur son passé. Depuis le temps qu'il la côtoyait, il aurait dû demander.

Ladite Daellin arborait à présent un visage ennuyé, « C'est un interrogatoire là ? »

« Oui » Dit Eragon, « Tu connais déjà tout de ma vie, alors raconte-moi un peu la tienne. »

« Sauf que ta vie est plutôt courte et ennuyeuse comparée à la mienne. J'y perds un peu au change, non ? »

Eragon ne releva pas la réplique, et continua à la regarder sans rien dire.

Daellin grogna, « Très bien... Mais tu me revaudras ça... »

Elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et le jeune homme alla s'allonger à côté d'elle.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ! » lâcha Eragon, « D'où tu viens, ta famille, tes amis... » Daellin le coupa.

« Tu sais, en général une elfe ne partage ses secrets qu'avec celui qui devient son compagnon pour la vie... » Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire narquois.

Eragon rougit un peu, mais répliqua : « Peut-être, mais est-ce que tu ressembles à l'elfe moyenne ? »

Daellin rit, puis regarda les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel sombre.

« Je suis née à Uru'baen, bien qu'on l'appelait Ilirea à l'époque. » Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, « Et non, tu ne sauras pas quand exactement. »

Eragon ricana, on ne demandait pas son âge à une femme, ou même à une elfe.

Daellin continua : « Mon père était dragonnier au moment où la caste était à son apogée, et ma mère... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, en tout cas elle était à la cour du roi elfe de l'époque, Evandar. »

 _Son père est dragonnier !_ pensa Eragon, _Apparemment c'est de famille._

« Je ne voyais que rarement mon père, étant donné qu'il partait souvent en mission pour l'ordre des dragonniers. Comme tu le sais, ils voyageaient à travers toute l'Alagaësia pour faire régner l'ordre dans le pays. » Daellin s'allongea sur le côté, un bras sous la tête pendant qu'elle le regardait. « Ils étaient adulés, parfois désirés, mais les gens les adoraient. Humains comme elfes, d'ailleurs, parce que les elfes vivaient aussi dans les villes, à l'époque, et pas seulement dans la forêt. »

Eragon assimila les informations avec un hochement de tête. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir la caste au moment de son âge d'or. « Tu as donc vécu avec ta mère, si je comprends bien. »

Daellin fronça les sourcils, « En effet, mais je préfère dire que j'ai grandi seule. » Au regard interrogateur du jeune homme, elle poursuivit, « Tu vois, comme les elfes et les humains vivaient ensemble à l'époque, j'ai pu grandir en voyant les différends mode de vie. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à répugner les elfes et leur sens de l'étiquette. Toujours en train d'être polis, à cacher ce qu'ils pensent, c'est tellement peu naturel. Alors que les humains, même si ça me fait mal de le dire, profitaient de la vie comme je le voulais. Ma mère tentait de m'apprendre les règles pour être une gentille petite elfe respectable, alors que c'était l'inverse de ce que je voulais devenir. »

Eragon hocha la tête, ne parvenant pas à imaginer l'elfe en face de lui sage et disciplinée. Elle lui était toujours apparue comme plutôt sauvage, impossible à enchaîner.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as voulu devenir dragonnière. » conclu-t-il.

Daellin fit non de la tête, « Pas directement. Ça c'est une autre histoire, que je te raconterais si tu es sage. » Elle lui tapota la tête en disant cela.

Eragon lui fit sa plus belle tête de chien battu, mais ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Plus tard, les dragons reviennent. » Elle désigna le ciel du menton. Dans le ciel obscur, Eragon put distinguer très légèrement deux formes sombres se dirigeant vers eux.

Saphira et le dragon de Daellin atterrirent sans bruit, pliant leurs jambes puissantes pour amortir la chute. Saphira tenait un daim dans sa gueule, et le dragon brun transportait un sanglier qu'il commença à dévorer aussitôt posé.

« _Pfiouh, il a mis du temps à comprendre que le daim était pour vous,_ » Dit Saphira en désignant l'autre membre de son espèce, « _il était prêt à tout manger sur place._ »

« _On ne mangera pas un daim entier, tu sais ?_ » Eragon car le museau de sa dragonne.

Saphira sourit de toutes ses dents, « _Je sais très bien, mais les loups finiront._ »

Eragon s'assit à ses côtés, profitant du peu de temps qu'il leur restait à être ensemble. La dragonne sembla ensuite perdue dans ses réflexions, puis se secoua et dit de façons à ce que Daellin puisse entendre elle aussi :

« _Je pense qu'il est temps que nous, les dragons, y allions._ » Elle regarda le ciel, « _Les ténèbres nous permettrons de nous éloigner sans nous faire voir._ »

Daellin approuva et se dirigea vers son dragon. Eragon quant à lui reporta son attention vers Saphira :

« _Si tôt ?_ » Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ça ne facilitait pas la situation.

Saphira lui lécha la joue, « _Tu savais que ça allait arriver, non ? Alors fait moi un beau sourire, petit homme, que je n'ai pas une dernière image de toi aussi maussade._ »

Le jeune homme se força à sourire et enserra une dernière fois sa dragonne. Cette dernière ronronna doucement puis s'envola dans la nuit, suivie du dragon brun.

Eragon tourna la tête vers l'elfe à quelque pas de lui. Daellin lui fit un sourire, puis lui fit signe de revenir le camp.

-oo0oo-

Après avoir dépecé le daim et coupé quelques carrés de viande, Eragon avait éloigné la carcasse du camp et mit les pièces de viande dans l'eau bouillante. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daellin et lui savouraient un bon ragoût chaud.

Pour Eragon, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul en mission avec l'elfe. Les fois précédentes, Saphira était avec lui, et l'absence de la dragonne pesait déjà sur l'esprit du jeune homme. La connexion entre eux s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux grandissait, et bientôt il ne sentirait plus la présence rassurante de Saphira dans sa tête

Daellin quant à elle ne semblait pas perturbée plus que ça. Elle mangeait tranquillement, le regard perdu dans les flammes devant eux.

Eragon se décida à briser le silence, « Bon, où est-ce que tu en étais déjà ? »

L'elfe le regarda d'un air interrogatif, « Quoi ? »

« Ton histoire, » Eragon posa son ce qu'il lui restait de nourriture à côté de lui, « on parlait de dragonniers je crois. »

Elle grogna de mécontentement, « Je vais finir par croire que tu t'intéresses à moi. »

Quand Daellin vit que le jeune homme ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle continua son récit.

« Comment je suis devenu dragonnière, hein ? » Eragon hocha la tête.

Elle soupira puis leva les bras au-dessus de la tête pour s'étirer. Dans la faible lumière diffusée par la Lune, Eragon ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la silhouette de l'elfe. Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant elle, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas nier que Daellin était magnifique. Elle était grande et élancée, avec une carrure élégante mais puissante, comme les elfes en général. Elle avait un visage fin et souriant, avec de beaux yeux bleus mis en valeur par une cascade de cheveux bruns ondulés qui bonifiaient encore l'ensemble. A Uru'baen, de nombreux hommes tombaient sous le charme.

La voix de l'elfe le sortit de sa rêverie :

« C'est une longue histoire, alors met toi à l'aise. » Eragon obtempéra.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit concernant ma vie à Ilirea quand j'étais jeune ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin, « Plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, je veux dire. »

Eragon fit oui de la tête, « Tu vivais avec ta mère, et elle voulait t'apprendre le mode de vie des elfes. »

« Exactement, » fit Daellin, « Il faut que tu comprennes que je passais mon temps à m'enfuir de la maison pour échapper à ma mère. La plupart du temps, je vagabondais sans but dans la ville, profitant de ses moments de solitude. »

Eragon approuva, il avait l'habitude de faire pareil avant que Saphira n'éclose pour lui. Uru'baen - ou plutôt Ilirea - était un endroit qui regorgeait de coin à explorer pour peu que l'on soit curieux.

« Parfois, je m'arrêtais pour regarder les jeunes humains s'entrainer à l'épée. Ils étaient tellement lents que s'en était drôle. » Eragon roula des yeux, pendant que l'elfe ricanait. « Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'utiliser des armes, étant donné que les dragonniers faisaient régner la paix dans le pays. Du coup, je les enviais un peu, parce qu'étant une elfe je ne pouvais me joindre à eux. »

Eragon intervint, « Pourtant, il faut être un bon épéiste pour entrer dans la caste. »

Daellin le frappa à l'épaule, « Tu veux vérifier mon talent à l'épée ? C'est quand tu veux. » Le défia-t-elle.

Peu envieux de se battre maintenant et connaissant le talent de l'elfe lame en main, le jeune homme se tut.

« Je disais donc que les humains n'acceptaient pas les elfes. Mais un jour où je les regardais assis sur une rambarde, une elfe d'à peu près mon âge arriva et me proposa de leurs jouer un tour. »

Daellin eut un sourire nostalgique, « Je ne la connaissais pas, mais on s'est tout de suite entendu. En même temps, ridiculiser des humains met souvent tout le monde d'accord. »

« Je ne maitrisais pas bien la magie à l'époque, mais l'autre elfe si. Elle métamorphosa nos traits pour qu'on ressemble vaguement à des humains, en faisant rétrécir nos oreilles surtout. La suite n'a été qu'une partie de plaisir, on est descendu voir les jeune humains, ils se sont moqués de nous parce qu'on était des femmes, on leur a mis une raclée. En somme, on a bien rigolé. »

Eragon eut un peu pitié des victimes de Daellin et de l'autre elfe.

« A partir de ce jour je suis devenue avec cette elfe, elle s'appelait Formora. »

Ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Eragon, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais vu Daellin en compagnie d'une autre elfe.

Daellin sembla comprendre son fil de pensées, « Le nom te parle, hein ? Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Elle continua à raconter différentes aventures qui leur étaient arrivées à Formora et à elle, notamment comment, après avoir volé des épées dans l'armurerie du palais, elles s'entrainèrent entre elles à l'art de l'escrime.

Eragon écoutait l'histoire attentivement, découvrant peu à peu le passé d'une elfe qu'il considérait comme une amie, mais qui n'avait jamais parlé d'elle durant d'autres mission. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Daellin détestait les elfes et donc pourquoi elle ne leurs ressemblaient pas. Son amie Formora semblait lui ressembler, et il aurait aimé la rencontrer, mais Daellin ne répondit pas quand il lui posa la question, disant simplement qu'il comprendrait en temps voulu.

« Un jour, alors que les dragonniers passaient à Ilirea en transportant des œufs de dragon destinés aux futurs membres de la caste, » Continua Daellin, « Formora réussit à nous faire entrer dans la salle contenant les œufs. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, « La suite, tu t'en doute un peu, un œuf a éclos pour elle, et elle put devenir dragonnière. »

« J'étais un peu jalouse au départ, mais Formora insista auprès des anciens pour que je sois présentée à des œufs de dragons. Malgré leur scepticisme, ils acceptèrent et un dragon naquit pour moi aussi. »

Elle raconta ensuite son entrée dans les rangs des dragonniers, et comment elle fut entraînée. Eragon nota que Formora semblait toujours présente dans son récit, et l'air parfois nostalgique de Daellin lui fit penser que son amie lui manquait énormément.

Eragon nota aussi que Daellin, même si elle ne respectait pas la hiérarchie en général, ne semblait pas encline à se retourner contre les chefs de la caste, à l'époque tout du moins. Il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander plus tard pourquoi elle suivit Galbatorix dans sa rébellion.

L'elfe s'était arrêtée de parler. Allongée sur le dos, elle avait le regard perdu, probablement en train de revivre certain moment de sa vie.

« Voilà, » murmura-t-elle, et Eragon distingua l'émotion dans sa voix, « Voilà comment je suis dragonnière. »

Le jeune homme se déplaça de façon à être lui aussi allongé, juste à côté de l'elfe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Eragon offrit un sourire sincère qu'elle rendit volontiers.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence, avant que le sommeil ne les emporte.

-oo0oo-

Le lendemain matin, après avoir empaqueter leurs affaires et éteint le feu, ils partirent en courant vers le Surda. Les deux compagnons se déplaçaient à une allure très rapide, et si quelqu'un les avait vus passer, il aurait pensé avoir une hallucination.

Les villages se faisaient rares, mais ils prenaient quand même soin de les éviter pour ne pas attirer une attention inutile. Par contre, les patrouilles de soldats de l'empire étaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que la frontière avec le Surda se rapprochait, et il devenait difficile ne pas se faire repérer.

Bientôt, un poste de garde apparut à l'horizon. Et celui-ci arborait un drapeau à l'écusson du pays rebelle.

 _On y est_ , pensa Eragon. Une des missions les plus importantes qu'il aurait à accomplir avant un bout de temps. L'adrénaline commençait déjà à monter en lui, ainsi qu'un peu d'appréhension. L'absence de Saphira notamment pesait sur l'esprit du jeune, car même si il faisait pleinement confiance à Daellin, la présence de la dragonne avait quelque chose de rassurant.

En plus, Eragon réalisa qu'il pouvait en arriver à se battre durant son séjour au Surda. Bien sûr, il avait déjà combattu, en arrivant parfois à _tuer_ , mais il se trouvait alors dans l'empire, et pas au milieu du nid de serpents. Au Surda, la moindre petite erreur pouvait s'avérer dangereuse.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Daellin qui l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper dans sa course. Elle regarda le poste de garde, avant de se tourner vers Eragon.

« Bon, » fit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, « ils nous ont repéré. Tu sais ce qu'on a à faire ? »

En effet, deux cavaliers portant le drapeau surdan, un cheval jaune surmonté d'une flamme rouge sur fond bleu, se dirigeaient vers eux. Eragon évalua leurs temps d'arrivée à quelques minutes.

« Changer nos apparences ? » répondit-il, quoiqu'un peu hésitant.

L'elfe approuva et se mit à réciter un sort en ancien langage. Petit à petit, Eragon sentit son visage le picoter un peu, et il eut l'horrible envie de se gratter. Il parvint à se retenir le temps que Daellin finisse son incantation. La dragonnière admira ensuite son travail avec un petit sourire qu'Eragon n'aima pas du tout. Il commença à se toucher le nez puis les autres parties du visage à la recherche d'une quelconque farce, mais arrêta quand il entendit l'elfe rire.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai juste foncé un peu le teint, en plus de la réduction des oreilles. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, « Si tu veux mon avis, les surdanes vont te courir après. »

Le jeune homme rougit un peu pendant que l'elfe s'appliquait le sort à elle-même. Comme lui, les principales modifications furent la couleur de la peau et les oreilles rondes. Elle finit au moment où le bruit des chevaux au galop se fit entendre.

Daellin reprit une face sérieuse, et ils continuèrent à marcher en directions du Surda.

Les Surdans arrivèrent à leur niveau rapidement. Ils freinèrent leurs montures, et Eragon put remarquer que leurs épées étaient tirées. _Logique_ , pensa le jeune homme, _les soldats de l'empire sont proches_.

« Halte là ! » leurs cria un des deux cavaliers, celui qui ne portait pas de drapeau, « Vous êtes à la frontière du Royaume du Surda, que venez-vous faire dans ce pays ? »

Ils leurs barraient la route, les empêchant d'avancer plus loin. Daellin jeta un regard à Eragon, comme pour lui dire de la laisser faire.

« Messires, nous recherchons l'exil. » Elle baissa la tête, pour accentuer son effet.

« Et c'est quoi vos petits noms ? » Le cavalier les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

Eragon se décida à jouer le jeu lui aussi, « Je suis Evan. » Il salua les surdans en inclinant la tête.

« Sara, messires. » Dit à son tour Daellin.

Le cavalier qui portait le drapeau s'avança alors, « Et pourquoi vous cherchez refuge ici, au Surda ? L'empire de votre tyran n'est pas assez bien pour vous ? »

 _Au moins, on n'a pas besoin de parler en ancien langage_. Eragon attendit que Daellin s'occupe de leur raison de passer la frontière, elle était bien meilleure que lui pour mentir.

« Le roi ne nous a pas aidé quand ces soldat ont détruit notre taverne. Mon mari et moi en tenions une à Uru'baen, et un soir alors qu'un des soldats avait trop bu, il a mis le feu à l'établissement. Nous n'avions plus rien pour survivre, et l'empire ne nous a pas dédommagé. »

Daellin était convaincante, tout dans son ton et sa posture faisait croire qu'elle était dévastée de la perte de son auberge imaginaire. Les surdans paraissaient encore moyennement convaincus.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas des espions de l'empire, hein ? » reprit le premier, « Après tout vous êtes plutôt bien armés pour des aubergistes. » Il désigna les épées des deux compagnons, ainsi que l'arc dans le dos d'Eragon. Heureusement que les armes étaient dans leurs fourreaux, car étant de hautes factures, elles auraient interpellé les soldats.

« Quand on veut fuir l'empire, la peine est la mort. » énonça sombrement Eragon, « On a rencontré des soldats de l'empire sur la route, et on n'avait pas l'intention de se faire attraper. En plus, il y aurait des Urgals sur les routes, parait-il. Mieux vaut être préparé. »

Le cavalier les observa un instant, semblant réfléchir à comment gérer la situation. Il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas les tuer, Daellin et lui, mais il était plus que réticent à les laisser passer. Malheureusement, s'il ne pliait pas bientôt, les deux dragonniers seraient obligés de se débarrasser d'eux, même s'ils préféraient ne pas en arriver là.

Ils ne bougèrent donc pas, en attendant le verdict. Eragon nota que le cavalier au drapeau dévisageait Daellin depuis un moment, la regardant de haut en bas assez ostensiblement. L'elfe sembla le remarquer, car elle le regarda aussi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh Neal ? Pourquoi ne pas les emmener au poste ? Je crois qu'Erik est de passage, il pourrait sonder leurs esprits pour voir s'ils sont vraiment des espions. Mais bon, ils ne m'ont pas l'air bien dangereux. »

 _Si seulement tu savais_ , pensa Eragon avec amusement.

« Peut-être... » Répondit ledit Neal en se grattant la barbe, « Une question encore. Vous avez parlé d'Uru'baen, et ce n'est pas vraiment la porte d'à côté. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici à pied j'imagine, alors où sont vos chevaux ? »

« On les a laissés dans le dernier village qu'on a passé, » répondit Daellin, « Pour pouvoir éviter plus facilement les soldats de l'empire. »

Toujours suspicieux, Neal leurs accorda au moins le voyage jusqu'au poste de garde, pour être testés.

Eragon s'inquiéta un peu de ce test, et décida d'en discuter avec Daellin. Malheureusement, ils étaient encadrés par les deux cavaliers, qui les faisaient avancer. Il se concentra et projeta son esprit vers celui de l'elfe. L'esprit de Daellin était reconnaissable entre mille, du moins pour Eragon. Il s'en dégageait une douce mélodie enivrante, qui pouvait faire tourner la tête rapidement. A l'image de sa propriétaire, l'esprit de Daellin était magnifique mais terriblement dangereux.

Assez étrangement, il n'y avait pas de barrière autour de l'esprit de l'elfe, comme si elle invitait les autres à y entrer. Eragon ne s'y risqua pas complètement quand même.

« _Daellin ?_ »

Pas de réponse pendant un instant, puis :

« _Eragon ? Je suis juste à côté tu sais._ » La voix de l'elfe paraissait plus mélodieuse dans son esprit, comme si elle chantait, « _A moins que la conversation d'esprit à esprit avec ta dragonne te manque tant que ça._ »

Eragon roula des yeux intérieurement, c'était toujours la même elfe qu'il connaissait depuis des années, « _Daellin, on va devoir ouvrir notre esprit pour pouvoir passer. J'espère que t'as une idée géniale, parce qu'il vaut mieux se débarrasser des cavaliers tout de suite plutôt que de se retrouver dans le poste avec une compagnie entière derrière nous._ »

Daellin semblait y avoir déjà pensé, « _Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ce pseudo-magicien. On va passer facilement, c'est moi qui te le dis. »_

Elle paraissait confiante, pensait le jeune homme. Eragon lui demanda ce qu'elle préparait, mais elle esquiva la question.

« _Disons simplement qu'il ne ressortira pas indemne de mon esprit._ » Elle termina la conversation avec son petit rire caractéristique.

Eragon haussa les épaules, si Daellin était confiante, il n'avait pas de raisons de ne pas l'être.

Le petit groupe continua son voyage jusqu'à arriver devant le poste de garde surdan. Le bâtiment était simplement composé d'une tour de garde et d'une caserne entourées d'un petit mur en pierre. _Plutôt facile à construire, il doit y en avoir tout le long de la frontière_.

Les deux cavaliers surdans les escortèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, située en dessous de la tour de garde. Le cavalier Neal interpela ensuite le soldat dans le mirador. Il lui expliqua en quelques mots qui étaient les étrangers avec lui et pourquoi il avait besoin de l'assistance d'un certain Erik.

Eragon et Daellin attendaient un peu en retrait, pendant que la sentinelle allait chercher le magicien. Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas ne suspecterait pas d'avoir affaire à des dragonniers, pensa Eragon. En partant d'Uru'baen, ils avaient pris soin de s'habiller comme les habitants de l'empire, abandonnant leurs capes et autres tenues de luxe pour des ensembles plus communs. A vue d'œil, il pouvait passer pour de simple commerçants cherchant à fuir le règne de Galbatorix. Daellin avait aussi pensé à changer le fourreau de son épée, car le design elfique les aurait trahis rapidement.

Globalement, le changement était assez saisissant.

Ils durent quand même se plier à la volonté des surdans, et quand le Erik arriva, Daellin se proposa pour être sondée en première. Du point de vue d'Eragon, le magicien ne semblait que peu doué dans l'art de la magie, car il n'essaya même pas de leur parler en ancien langage. Mais une grande force magique n'était pas nécessaire pour s'occuper de l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Le surdan se plaça en face de Daellin et la regarda dans les yeux, alors que cette dernière semblait lutter intérieurement pour ne pas sourire. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, avant qu'Eragon ne remarque que la posture du magicien s'affaissait petit à petit, et que son regard semblait plus vide qu'au départ. Il dut être le seul à s'en rendre compte, car quand le mage se retourna vers ses camarades et annonça qu'ils pouvaient les laisser passer sans même prendre le temps de le vérifier lui, les autres surdans ne parurent pas suspicieux.

« Très bien, » soupira Neal, « Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'intérieur des terres. Et après, vous vous débrouillerez. »

Eragon approuva, puis quitta le poste de garde avec son amie dragonnière, suivis par le garde à cheval.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ce dernier s'arrêta.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse. Si vous voulez, à quelques heures de marche à l'Est se trouve la ville de Cithrí. En partant maintenant, vous aurez un toit sous lequel dormir avant la nuit. Sinon, continuez vers le Sud, et vous trouverez votre chemin jusqu'à la capitale, Aberon. »

Eragon tandis une main, que le cavalier serra, « Merci, sir Neal. Nous allons continuer seul maintenant. »

Le surdan hocha la tête, « Très bien. Bonne chance alors, mais ne vous faites pas remarquer plus que ça, nous ne sommes pas tendre avec les gens de l'empire dans ce pays. »

Après un dernier salut, il repartit au galop vers la frontière.

Eragon se permit de se relâcher un peu, et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était extrêmement tendu. Daellin lui mit un coup de coude.

« Relax, monsieur le dragonnier, le plus dur est passé. »

Eragon se demanda comment elle faisait pour être aussi confiante à tout moment. _L'expérience, surement_ , pensa-t-il. Il balaya la remarque de l'elfe de la main.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. » dit-il, « Mais on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On avance. Ce n'est pas en restant là qu'on va découvrir ce que font les Vardens. »

Eragon regarda dans son sac, et remarqua que la nourriture allait vite manquer. Il le fit remarquer à Daellin, qui regarda dans le sien et approuva.

« Je propose qu'on aille faire un tour à Cithrí. On pourra récupérer des provisions et acheter des chevaux. » Elle bailla, « En plus, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Ils se mirent donc en route, direction l'Est. Ils ne coururent pas sur le trajet, car la distance était assez courte, et qu'il ne voulait pas devenir le centre de l'attention à leur arrivée.

-oo0oo-

La nuit s'apprêtait à tomber quand ils atteignirent Cithrí. La ville ressemblait étrangement à Uru'baen dans l'architecture, avec ses grands murs blanc et ses bâtiments assez hauts. Elle dégageait une impression de propreté qui contrastait assez nettement avec ce qu'on avait l'habitude de voir dans certaines villes de l'empire, comme Dras-Leona, qui étaient dans des états pitoyables.

Eragon et Daellin se dépêchèrent d'atteindre les portes de la ville, que les gardes s'apprêtaient à fermer. Un soldat, les ayant vus arriver, ralentit la fermeture juste assez pour leur laisser le temps de passer.

« Faut arriver plus tôt, la prochaine fois. » Dit-il avec un accent assez prononcé, visiblement ennuyé par les retardataires.

Daellin le remercia, puis lui demanda s'il connaissait un lieu où ils pourraient dormir pour la nuit. Le surdan leur indiqua machinalement une auberge quelques rues plus loin.

Les deux dragonniers déambulèrent pendant un petit moment dans les rues de Cithrí. Ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde, juste quelques commerçants rangeant leurs marchandises, ainsi que des mendiants.

Evitant tout ce petit monde, ils finirent par trouver l'auberge, _La taverne de Cithrí_. La façade de l'enseigne était assez vielle, et l'établissement semblait plutôt bon marché. Parfait pour passer inaperçus.

Eragon poussa la porte, et une cloche sonna pour signaler leur entrée. L'intérieur de la taverne était simple et chaleureuse, avec une salle principale remplie de tables pour boire ou manger, le tout éclairé par quelques chandelles accrochées aux murs. Un couloir à l'arrière de la pièce menait surement à des chambres à l'étage. L'aubergiste, une femme occupée à nettoyer des verres, les aperçut et leur fit signe de venir la voir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, passant entre les tables occupées de surdans qui parlaient de tout et de rien.

Personne ne leur prêta attention, ce qui était un bon signe. Daellin alla s'accouder au bar pour demander à la tavernière de quoi manger ainsi qu'une chambre pour la nuit. Cette dernière se gratta le menton.

« Il doit rester une chambre je pense. » Elle fouilla un peu dans un tiroir, puis sortit une vielle clé rouillée « C'est ça, chambre huit, au fond du couloir à gauche. » dit-elle en pointant ledit couloir du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

Eragon remercia et sortit quelques couronnes pour la nuit et le repas. Il alla s'installer à une table avec Daellin, puis discuta avec l'elfe en attendant la nourriture. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient à faire le lendemain, ainsi que d'autres choses de moindres importances. Eragon sourit, il appréciait vraiment de converser avec la dragonnière. Même si elle était peu souvent sérieuse, elle avait le mérite d'être drôle.

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Eragon déverrouilla la porte surmontée d'un petit « huit », et entra dans la pièce. Il se figea sur le seuil brutalement, au point que Daellin, qui le suivait, lui rentra dedans.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule, la curiosité évidente dans sa voix.

Tout dépendait de la définition de problème. Mais pour Eragon, la chambre avait définitivement un problème, et un gros même.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit... »

Il entendit un rire cristallin retentir dans son dos, ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Daellin entra ensuite complètement dans la chambre pour vérifier ses mots.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas. » Elle se retourna avec un sourire narquois, « Enfin, pas souvent. »

* * *

Le chapitre 6 !  
J'ai cru que je ne le finirais jamais celui-là ! Je m'excuse encore pour le temps d'attente, j'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude... Mais bon parlons plutôt de ce chapitre !  
On retrouve donc Eragon en mission pour Galbatorix, avec Daellin. Je suis content qu'elle vous plaise d'ailleurs, la Daellin. J'avais un peu peur que vous ne l'aimiez pas, comme c'est un perso que j'ai inventé, mais apparemment elle est plutôt appréciée ! Les voilà donc au Surda, à la recherche des Vardens. Qu'est-ce qui les attends ? haha réponse au prochain chapitre !  
Dites moi dans les reviews ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusque là, ce que vous aimeriez qu'il s'y passe, ou si vous aimez toujours la relation Eragon/Daellin pour le moment !  
En parlant de review, si vous avez le temps, postez en une, même si elle est courte. Car le problème, quand il y a peu de review, c'est que je ne sais pas si la fic continue de vous plaire ou non. J'ai presque 900 vues, pour seulement 9 reviews... Alors, ayez pitié de moi, écrivez moi une review je vous en conjure !

Aller, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! (n'oubliez pas de follow ma fic et de la mettre en favori, si elle vous plait !)  
Bisous, et à la prochaine.  
Alex


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Aberon, Vardens et herboriste

Eragon et Daellin mirent plusieurs jours pour traverser le Surda. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment entre Aberon et Lithgow. La chaleur dans ce pays était accablante, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud que dans l'empire en général, et le fait que l'été arrivait n'arrangeant pas les choses. Les deux dragonniers coururent sur la plus grande partie du trajet, dans les plaines arides dépourvues de toutes habitations à l'exception de quelques villages.

Comme durant le trajet jusqu'au Surda, ils dormirent à la belle étoile, ne prenant même plus la peine de dérouler leurs sac de couchage, se contentant de l'épaisseur de l'herbe. Eragon remarqua que le Surda, à la différence de l'empire, ne semblait pas avoir de problème de bandits sur ses terres. Peut-être que la qualité de la vie était suffisamment haute pour éviter ce genre d'activités ?

« Ou alors les surdans ont plus de morale que la plupart des gens de l'empire » avait répondu Daellin quand Eragon lui avait fait la remarque.

Ils durent s'arrêter à Lithgow, une ville surdane de taille moyenne, pour récupérer des chevaux et dormir. En effet, plus Aberon se rapprochait et plus le nombre d'habitation sur la route augmentait, ce qui rendait la possibilité de courir durant la journée difficile. Ils passèrent la nuit dans une auberge en ville, et Eragon demanda cette fois une chambre avec _deux_ lits, se souvenant douloureusement de son réveil à Cithri.

 _Eragon sentit vaguement le poids à côté de lui se déplacer, mais préféra garder la tête dans l'oreiller. Laissant sa main s'aventurer un peu plus loin, il remarqua qu'il était désormais seul dans le lit. Souriant, il replongea dans un demi-sommeil._

 _« Eragon. » Une voie l'appela, l'empêchant de dormir correctement. « Debout, le jour se lève. »_

 _Il grogna, dormir un peu plus lui paraissait être une meilleure idée. Il remonta donc la couverture par-dessus lui. Malheureusement, un coup dans les côtes le réveilla complètement. Il ouvra les yeux et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Daellin en habit de voyage avant qu'elle ne lui jette ses vêtements à la figure._

 _« Même si j'apprécierais te voir un peu plus longtemps dans cette tenue, » Eragon remonta inconsciemment le drap, sous le regard de l'elfe, « Il faut vraiment qu'on parte. Alors ne te rendors pas. »_

 _Elle tourna ensuite le dos pour ranger leurs affaires dans les sacs. Délaissant ses habits, le jeune homme tenta de se recoucher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut heurté en pleine tête par une sphère d'eau glacée._

Eragon fronça les sourcils en se souvenant du rhume qui l'avait accompagné les jours suivant le réveil forcé. Inutile de préciser que le voyage fut assez silencieux entre les deux dragonniers pendant quelques temps, malgré les quelques moqueries de Daellin.

Il jeta un regard à l'elfe, qui observait les autres voyageurs autour d'eux. La proximité d'Aberon rendait les principales routes très utilisées. Ils préférèrent tout de même se mêler à la foule, car c'était encore le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans éveiller les soupçons. Voilà donc plusieurs heures qu'ils chevauchaient à faible allure, entourés de surdans de toutes origines.

Daellin ne semblant pas disposée à discuter, Eragon écouta les discussions de deux jeunes femmes devant lui pour essayer de glaner des informations.

« ...vraiment du monde sur la route aujourd'hui, c'est énervant. » s'exclama l'une d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle était horripilée par la foule. Elle tentait d'attacher ses cheveux bruns en chignon pendant qu'elle marchait, visiblement sans succès.

« Oh arrête d'être de mauvaise humeur, les gens profitent du beau temps pour aller visiter leurs familles, c'est normal. » Répliqua la blonde à côté d'elle, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres devant l'attitude de son amie.

« Ils sont pas obligés d'y aller le même jour que nous... » grogna la brune, sous les rires de la blonde.

Cette dernière lui mit un coup de coude.

« Mais réjouis-toi un peu, bon sang, on n'a pas toujours l'occasion d'aller à Aberon ! » dit-elle d'une voie enjouée, « Ca va nous changer un peu de Reavstone, je commençais à en avoir marre de l'air marin. Imagine un peu tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire, » elle se mit à énumérer un comptant sur ses doigts, « aller voir les marchés, faire toutes les tavernes, visiter le château, rencontrer quelqu'un... »

« Oulah on se calme, on n'est pas venu pour ça je te signale, il faut d'abord qu'on trouve un travail et quelque part où dormir. » Elle regarda son amie, « Et puis tu sais, Alice, ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur vient de se marier que tu dois tout de suite faire pareil. »

« Qui a parlé de mariage ? Tout ce que je veux c'est profiter de l'endroit au maximum, Nell, et... » Ladite Alice réprimanda son amie Nell d'un ton qu'utiliserait une mère envers son enfant.

Roulant des yeux, Eragon se détacha un moment de la conversation, peu intéressante jusque-là. Il entendit cependant Alice dire quelque chose qui ramena son attention vers les jeunes femmes.

« As-tu des nouvelles de ton frère dans l'empire ? Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas envoyé une lettre. »

Nell secoua la tête, « Non, la dernière fois que j'ai reçu un message de sa part, c'était pour me dire qu'il partait de Teirm pour Belatona. Depuis, plus rien. »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas évident de faire passer des messages dans l'empire en ce moment. » Fit Alice la mine pensive, « Il parait que Galbatorix a renforcé la surveillance sur ses terres, difficile pour les surdans dans ces conditions. »

Nell se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à parler à voix plus basse, pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas savoir que l'ouïe d'Eragon était beaucoup plus développée que celle des humains normaux.

« J'ai entendu dire que les dragonniers du roi ont été aperçus près de la frontière, au nord de Cithrí. On dirait bien que Galbatorix prépare quelque chose. »

Alice écarquilla les yeux, et se mit à regarder les gens autour d'elle, « Les parjures ? Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille. Ils n'ont jamais attaqué le Surda depuis la sécession. »

« Oui, mais les Vardens n'ont jamais été aussi actifs que ces dernières années. » Annonça Nell, toujours sur le ton de la confidence.

Eragon tendit l'oreille. Il semblerait que les deux surdanes possédaient des informations sur les rebelles, peut-être pourraient-t-elles les guider Daellin et lui jusqu'à leur objectif.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose ? » La blonde eut une moue dubitative, « Je veux dire, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour les Vardens, ils ne font pas le poids face aux larbins du roi... »

Eragon grimaça à la l'appellation, mais fut intérieurement flatté d'inspirer la crainte parmi les surdans. Les dragonniers restaient les maitres de l'Alagaësia, quoiqu'on puisse dire. Du coin de l'œil Eragon aperçut Daellin tourner la tête vers les deux surdanes, apparemment intéressée elle aussi par la conversation.

« Ils ont réussi à leurs tenir tête depuis presque un siècle ! Et à l'époque, les parjures étaient treize. » Nell tourna un regard suspicieux vers le jeune homme, qui fit semblant de regarder ailleurs, « En plus, la rumeur parle d'un nouveau dragonnier parmi eux. »

La nouvelle fit presque tomber Eragon de son cheval. Un nouveau dragonnier ? Cela signifiait que le dernier œuf de dragon avait éclos pour quelqu'un parmi les rebelles. Daellin s'était rapprochée de lui et fronçait les sourcils, lui donnant un air peu avenant. L'apparition d'un autre dragonnier parmi les Vardens ne la réjouissait pas, visiblement.

« Ca ne change pas grand-chose au problème. Les parjures sont très entraînés et plus nombreux. Pour moi, le seul salut des Vardens repose chez les elfes, mais personne ne sait où ils se cachent. »

« Ces voleurs de nourrissons ? J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me prouve qu'il y en encore, parce qu'à part les parjures, ils ont disparu de la circulation. Je compte plus sur les Vardens. »

 _Et avec raison_ , pensa Eragon, amusé. Les elfes ne sortiraient pas de leur forêt tant que la situation ne l'exigerait pas. Mais le dragonnier était sûr que la confrontation avec le beau peuple arriverait en temps voulu. Et quand guerre il y aura, ça ne sera pas joli à voir.

Les deux surdanes se remirent à parler de choses plus triviales, ce qui désintéressa les dragonniers. Finalement, ce voyage au Surda se montrait beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu.

-oo0oo-

Lors d'une des dernières soirées avant l'arrivée à Aberon, Daellin était d'humeur joueuse. Alors qu'il s'occupait à préparer un repas décent, Eragon reçut son épée sur la tête. Il fusilla l'elfe du regard, alors que celle-ci lui faisait signe de se lever, lame déjà en main. Eragon secoua la tête, puis retourna à sa préparation.

« Aller Eragon, il faut qu'on garde nos réflexe ! » Supplia l'elfe, sans se départir de son sourire

Eragon soupira, « On est des dragonnier. Même si on ne touchait pas d'épées pendant des années, on serait toujours affutés. »

« D'accord, disons que c'est pour le plaisir de te botter le derrière alors. » lança l'elfe, tentant de faire réagir le jeune homme.

Eragon avait beau savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais répondre à une pique lancée par Daellin, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer. « Ha, laisse-moi rire, tu sais très bien que je suis presque imbattable épée en main. »

Daellin haussa un sourcil, « Ah oui ? Et sur quoi tu te base pour affirmer ça ? »

« Rappelle-toi la raclée que j'ai mis à Lauren la dernière fois qu'on a croisé le fer. »dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Son amie se mit à rire, « Arrête, Lauren est loin d'être la meilleure épéiste du monde, et tu le sais très bien. Et c'est bien la seule fois où tu t'en es tiré aussi facilement. » Elle eut un temps de réflexion, puis elle ajouta, « Poule mouillé. Saphira doit avoir honte de toi. »

Ce fut ce qui motiva Eragon, car après tout il y avait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas véritablement exercé à l'escrime. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il était debout devant Daellin, son épée en avant. L'elfe ne parut pas surprise, elle savait que parler de Saphira ferait réagir Eragon.

Elle prononça un sort de protection en ancien langage, pour que les épées ne puissent pas les blesser gravement. Ensuite elle fit son clin d'œil familier au jeune homme, et se lança à l'assaut.

Le vent siffla, et en un instant l'elfe fut sur lui. Les épées cognèrent, et Eragon fut surpris de la force qu'imprégnait Daellin dans ses coups. Elle avait envie d'un vrai duel, et Eragon s'apprêtai à lui donner.

Repoussant la lame de l'elfe, il contre-attaqua, lançant son épée vers l'épaule de son adversaire du soir. Il n'attendit même pas de se faire contrer pour faire un cercle complet avec sa lame, ayant pour objectif de frapper l'elfe au poignet et de la désarmer.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur le fait que Daellin le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle anticipait chacun de ses coups, ripostant dans le bon timing.

A un moment, elle parvint à l'aide d'une esquive, à frapper Eragon au bras gauche. Une trace de sang apparut sous la chemise du jeune homme, et celui grimaça, avant de reprendre plus férocement le combat.

Au final après presque une heure de lutte, Daellin lança une feinte de corps qui déséquilibra le dragonnier. Son pied d'appui glissa un peu, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à l'elfe pour le désarmer et lui mettre l'épée sous la gorge.

« Tu es mort. » Dit-elle doucement, sans malice dans la voie.

Plus vexé qu'il ne l'avouerait, Eragon écarta la lame d'un geste sec de la main, et s'apprêtait à aller récupérer sa propre quand Daellin l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

« Attend. » Elle remonta la manche du jeune homme, et passa doigts fins sur la plaie qu'elle lui avait infligée au début du combat. « Waise heill. »

La peau se referma, et Eragon offrit un sourire de remerciement à son amie, qu'elle lui rendit volontiers.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris toute ces années. » Elle refit la feinte de corps dans le vide. « Ne te bat pas uniquement avec ton épée, sert toi de ta tête, surprend ! »

Ils discutèrent tactique de combat jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et Eragon en vint à se dire qu'il devrait s'entraîner plus souvent à l'épée avec son amie.

-oo0oo-

« Eh ! Vous là-bas ! »

Eragon se tendit, mais Daellin qui était à son côté lui intima de continuer à avancer. La foule se faisait dense devant les portes d'Aberon, ce qui avait pour conséquence de ralentir les dragonniers, surtout à cheval.

L'entrée de la capitale du Surda était constituée, comme la plupart des grandes villes, d'une grande porte ouverte la journée uniquement et constamment gardée par des soldats. La porte semblait à première vue comme le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir de la cité, les grands murs de pierre blanche ne laissant apparaitre aucun autre passage.

Dans l'ensemble, Aberon était une ville de taille impressionnante si l'on prenait en plus en compte la large surface occupée par les faux-bourgs. Située sur un promontoire, on pouvait l'apercevoir de très loin, ce qui attirait forcément de nombreux voyageurs. Le château de Borromeo surplombait la ville de l'intérieur des murs. Gigantesque, ses trois murs concentriques incluaient de nombreuses tours de gardes constituées de lourdes balistes qu'Eragon jugeait capable de blesser plutôt sérieusement un dragon.

C'est avec cette pensée tête qu'Eragon avait suivi Daellin vers la cité. Du grabuge devant lui indiqua au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas la personne interpellée par le garde précédemment, et il s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement quand il passa sous l'imposante grille en fer.

« _J'en connais un qui a eu peur..._ » Eragon entendit une voie qui se voulait innocente aux frontières de son esprit. Il abaissa un peu ses barrières et entendit la mélodie douce et envoutante de l'esprit de Daellin. L'esprit de l'elfe n'était en contact que depuis quelques secondes avec le sien, mais Eragon commençait déjà à être un peu enivré. Secouant la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place, Eragon répondit :

« _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on est rentré dans Aberon ?_ » Il ne prit pas la peine de nier qu'il avait eu un peu peur, l'elfe ne le croirait pas de toutes façons.

« _Je ne sais pas, j'espérais que tu avais une idée. J'en ai marre de réfléchir pour deux..._ » Eragon roula des yeux, et eu une furieuse envie d'arracher l'éternel sourire goguenard du visage de Daellin.

« _Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui puisse nous renseigner sur les Vardens, mais la ville est grande, ça nous prendrait des semaines pour parler à tout le monde. »_

Daellin balaya l'idée de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche, « _Non, évidemment, mais en parlant aux bonnes personnes et aux bons endroits, on trouvera._ » Elle leva la tête vers le ciel pour estimer l'heure, puis retourna au jeune homme, « _On a encore du temps du temps avant la fin de la journée. Je te propose de nous séparer, on se retrouve dans la soirée pour rassembler les informations._ »

Eragon acquiesça, « _Ça me va, où est-ce qu'on se rejoint ? On n'a pas encore vraiment vu d'auberge._ »

« _Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Tu as un serment qui te lie à moi, tu me retrouveras au moment voulu, ne t'inquiète pas._ » Daellin s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux, sérieuse cette fois ci, « _Ne fait pas de bêtise Eragon, on est chez l'ennemi, ça risquerait de ne pas pardonner. Ne te fait pas remarquer et pose les bonnes questions, mais ne fait confiance à personne. Si jamais il y a un problème, n'oublie pas qu'on est des dragonniers, et que personne n'est une menace pour nous._ »

Le regard de l'elfe ne flancha pas, et Eragon compris que c'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il hocha la tête et fit se retourner son cheval, partant après un dernier coup d'œil vers son amie. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant.

-oo0oo-

Les deux dragonniers s'étaient séparés depuis presque une heure maintenant, et Eragon continuait de déambuler dans les rues d'Aberon. Il avait vendu son cheval dans une écurie contre quelques couronnes, se disant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. En effet, se déplacer dans la ville était plus aisé à pied, et s'il devait fuir la cité en urgence, il pourrait toujours courir car cela n'aurait plus d'importance si on le voyait.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans un marché proche d'une des entrées du château. Les surdans allaient et venaient entre les différends vendeurs, regardant les marchandises et tentant de discuter les prix. Eragon se frayait un chemin dans la foule, jouant parfois un peu des coudes, mais faisant généralement profil bas car des gardes patrouillaient les rues à la recherche de fauteurs de troubles.

Eragon cherchait un endroit où il pourrait obtenir des renseignements sur les Vardens, et le marché ne semblait pas être cet endroit. A part quelques paysans crachant leur haine contre l'empire, rien n'était intéressant. Il traversa donc l'ensemble de la rue commerciale, et finit par déboucher dans ce qui semblait être un quartier d'habitation.

A la vue des grandes maisons, Eragon se dit qu'il devait se trouver dans la partie d'Aberon où habitaient les gens les plus aisés. Les rues étaient propres, et les surdans présents étaient habillés avec des vêtements de luxe. En les regardants s'adresser à leurs servant, Eragon se rappela avec sourire qu'il vivait une vie semblable à Uru'baen.

Eragon nota aussi la présence d'un plus grand nombre de soldats qui patrouillaient dans les rues, surement en raison de la proximité du château. Le jeune garçon baissa la tête en passant près d'un garde surdan qui semblait l'observer suspicieusement. Sentant que le regard de l'homme ne le lâchait pas, Eragon se décida à rentrer dans la première boutique qu'il croisa.

Il passa la porte et plusieurs choses le frappèrent. Déjà, il faisait très sombre. Il n'y avait ni bougies ni lanterne, et la seule fenêtre de la pièce d'entrée était obstruée par ce qui semblait être une plante grimpante. Ensuite la boutique était silencieuse et vide, du moins à première vue.

Ne sentant pas de raison de s'inquiéter, Eragon s'avança jusqu'au comptoir où se trouvait une petite cloche. Il s'apprêtait à la sonner quand une petite buche à côté attira son attention. Projetant son esprit vers l'objet, Eragon décela un sortilège de sécurité dessus. Cette boutique se révélait bien plus intéressante d'un seul coup.

« _Je ne toucherais pas ça si j'étais toi..._ » Une voix se fit entendre dans la tête du dragonnier.

Eragon jeta un coup d'œil au chat roulé en boule dans le fond de la pièce. Il l'avait pensé endormi quand il avait passé la porte d'entrée. Faisant abstraction du fait que le chat puisse parler, Eragon répondit :

« _Je ne sais pas, elle est intéressante je trouve._ »

Le chat ne répondit pas mais Eragon sentait qu'il était observé. Concentra sa magie au niveau de sa main, il saisit la buche doucement. Le sort de défense s'activa et tenta de lui délivrer un choc, mais la magie du jeune homme officia comme protection et il ne ressentit rien. Il souleva la buche à hauteur des yeux et fit mine de l'examiner avant de la reposer.

« _Mouai, je m'attendais à mieux en fait._ »

Le chat se leva et sauta du meuble sur lequel il était perché, puis se mit à tourner autour d'Eragon en remuant la queue.

« _Plutôt futé pour un humain._ » dit-il simplement, « _Les autres se prennent la décharge à chaque fois, c'est tellement plus drôle._ »

Le chat était assez gros quand on le regardait de près, et un déclic se fit dans la tête du dragonnier. _C'est un chat garou !_ pensa-t-il victorieusement.

« _J'imagine que ça doit l'être._ » Eragon regarda tout autour de lui, « _Sympa comme endroit, on ne s'attend pas vraiment à y trouver un chat-garou._ »

Le chat se lécha une patte, tout en fixant Eragon de ses petits yeux.

« _Disons simplement que la compagnie est plaisante..._ »

 _Quelle compagnie ?_ pensa le dragonnier.

Au moment où la question lui traversa l'esprit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Eragon. Une petite femme aux épais cheveux bouclés entra dans la boutique en transportant tout un tas d'herbes et autres champignons. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le jeune homme, et Eragon se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard.

« Tiens, un client, ça faisait longtemps. Bienvenue dans mon herboristerie, je suis Angela. » Dit-elle simplement avant d'aller déposer ce qu'elle portait sur le comptoir. Elle se mit à ranger sans tenir compte du garçon pendant un moment. Eragon remarqua que le chat garou était repartit se coucher à l'endroit où il dormait quand le dragonnier était arrivé.

« Evan. » répondit Eragon, ne voulant pas révéler son prénom peu commun.

« Menteur. » répondit la femme du tac au tac, apparemment peu troublée par cela. Eragon ne chercha même pas à démentir. Si elle pouvait deviner qu'il mentait à partir d'un seul mot, ça ne valait pas le coup de continuer.

«Solembum me dit que tu as ignoré son conseil. » Eragon leva un sourcil interrogatif à l'intention de la femme, ne comprenant pas de quoi de quoi elle parlait.

« La bûche, » continua-t-elle, « en général il vaut mieux éviter de la toucher, mais tu me semble en bon état. J'en déduis que j'ai affaire à un magicien. » Elle sembla l'examiner du regard, et Eragon compris que Solembum était le nom du chat-garou.

« Et est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? » Répondit-il, si elle savait qu'il était magicien, c'est qu'elle l'était surement elle-même.

La femme haussa les épaules, « A toi de me le dire. Es-tu un ennemi ? »

La tension diminua d'un seul coup et Eragon laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant la question.

« A priori non, mais qui sait ? » Il désigna le comptoir d'un geste de la main, « C'est une boutique de quoi ici, exactement ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, une herboristerie. Mais en fait, ça dépend des clients, qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher quand tu es entré ici ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant un couteau pour éplucher ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une pomme de terre.

« Un abri pour échapper à un garde insistant. » Eragon décida d'être honnête, car son interlocutrice semblait pour le moins vive d'esprit.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont collants dans ce quartier. Les habitants leur graissent la patte pour être mieux protéger des voleurs, du coup les soldats sont suspicieux. Si tu cherchais à voler quelqu'un, je te conseil cet escroc de Fulbert, à deux rues d'ici, tu ne peux pas le rater. » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« J'y penserais à l'occasion.» Eragon regarda le chat-garou. Si un tel animal appréciait la femme aux cheveux bouclés, c'est qu'elle devait savoir un bon nombre de choses. Elle était peut-être au courant de ce qu'il se passait chez les Vardens ?

« Solembum t'aime bien, » il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la propriétaire de la boutique, « ce qui est rare je dois bien te l'avouer. En fait, tu n'es que la troisième personne à qui il adresse la parole. »

« Eh bien, j'en suis honoré. » Répondit Eragon, pas vraiment sûr de la bonne réponse. Le chat-garou remua la queue.

« Veux-tu que je te prédise ton avenir ? » demanda l'herboriste, le regardant dans les yeux, « Je le fait généralement au vieilles idiotes du quartier qui ont des couronnes à jeter. »

« J'ai bien peur que mon avenir soit illisible, et en plus je n'ai pas tant d'argent que ça. » Il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'elle puisse prédire son véritable avenir.

« En fait, » Elle désigna une boule de crystal au bout du comptoir, « c'est surtout pour le spectacle, ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Mais j'ai quelque chose... Attends un instant, je reviens. »

Angela entra hâtivement dans une pièce à l'arrière de la boutique, puis revint un peu essoufflée, portant un petit sac de cuir. Elle le vida sur le comptoir et Eragon découvrit une poignée de petit os, d'à peu près la taille d'un doigt. Plusieurs symboles et runes étaient gravés sur les côtés des os. Avec un choc, Eragon reconnu d'où ils venaient.

« Des os de dragon ? » Demanda-t-il, absolument incrédule, « Où vous les êtes-vous procuré? »

Angela fut surprise, elle aussi, que son client sache reconnaître de tels ossements.

« Décidément, tu n'es pas vraiment le surdan moyen. » Eragon se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard, mais tenta de ne pas paraître suspicieux. Angela haussa finalement les épaules « Pour répondre à ta question, oui ce sont des os de dragon, les phalanges d'un dragon pour être précis. Je les ai gagné à un jeu de runes, contre un pitoyable magicien qui ne reconnaissait pas leur vraie valeur. Depuis, je ne les ai sortis que deux fois, pour une jeune femme et un mendiant aveugle, les deux autres personnes auxquelles Solembum à adresser la parole. »

« Et qu'ont-ils révélés ? » Le dragonnier était curieux, après tout, les os contenaient la magie des dragons, leurs pouvoirs pouvaient donc être très puissant. Il se demanda ce que penserait Daellin si elle était là. L'elfe accorderait surement peu d'importance aux os, étant donné qu'elle ne se projetait que rarement dans le futur, vivant plus au jour le jour.

« L'avenir. » Répondit l'herboriste, « Je ne te donnerais pas de détails, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Enfin, veux-tu que je lance les os pour toi ? »

Eragon réfléchit un moment. Dans l'éventualité que cette étrange herboriste soit effectivement capable de lever le voile sur son futur, voulait-il vraiment connaître son avenir ? Et si le destin lui réservait des mauvaises surprises ? Mais d'un autre côté, si ça lui permettait de gagner la confiance d'Angela, pourquoi pas ?

Soudainement plus confiant, il dit, « Lancez les os pour moi. »

Le visage d'Angela devint sérieux, elle ferma les yeux et ses lèvres bougèrent sans bruit. Elle parla ensuite d'une voix forte, « Manin ! Wyrda ! Hugin ! » puis jeta les os sur un tissu placé sur le comptoir. Ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres en brillant légèrement dans la faible luminosité ambiante.

Eragon reconnut la force des mots de l'ancien langage, et n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur la valeur des paroles de l'herboriste. Elle n'avait pas mentit, c'était une véritable prédiction.

Après de longues minutes de silence pendant lesquelles elle inspecta son œuvre, Angela se recula un peu et soupira.

« Ceci, » elle désigna les os, « est probablement la lecture la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Tu avais raison, ton avenir est presque illisible. Jamais je n'avais vu de destin aussi trouble. Cependant, j'ai pu démêler quelques détails. »

Elle fouilla dans son comptoir un instant, et en ressorti une petite outre de vin. Eragon la regarda, un sourcil levé. L'herboriste lui proposa une gorgée, mais le jeune homme déclina, préférant garder l'esprit clair.

Après en avoir bu un peu, Angela désigna un des os, « Je vais commencer par celui-là, car c'est le plus facile à déchiffrer. »

L'os en question portait un symbole, une ligne horizontale avec un cercle reposant dessus. « L'éternité, où une longue vie. » dit Angela calmement. « C'est la première fois que cet os apparait pour l'avenir de quelqu'un. La plupart du temps, c'est l'orme, ou le peuplier, signifiant qu'une personne vivra une vie d'une durée normale. Est-ce que tu vivras très longtemps ou l'éternité ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça m'étonne. Tu n'es pas un jeune homme ordinaire. »

 _Pas de surprise ici, je suis dragonnier_ , pensa Eragon. Il ne dérangea pas Angela qui s'occupait dorénavant d'autres os.

« Maintenant, ça devient plus difficile à lire, car le reste est tombé dans une pile désordonnée. » Elle toucha un ensemble de trois os. « Ici, on a le sentier qui se sépare en deux chemin, l'éclair et la barque. Le sentier nous montre que tu auras des choix importants à faire dans le futur. Il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, mais tu devras choisir sagement. Je vois de grandes batailles se déchainer autour de toi, et tu prendras part à certaines d'entre elle. Je vois les grandes forces de cette terre se battre pour te contrôler, toi et ta destinée. Plusieurs futurs t'attendent, mais tu n'es pas seul à décider de ce qu'il va t'arriver. Fais attention avec qui tu t'associes, car ton destin en dépendra. »

Le visage semblait être devenu triste, comme si l'avenir du dragonnier lui inspirait la pitié. « Et là, il y a l'éclair, qui est un terrible présage. Un triste sort t'attend, que je ne saurais pas distinguer clairement. En tout cas, il est lié à la mort, une mort. Je n'en sais pas plus. Par contre, une grande aventure t'attend. Regarde cet os, tu peux voir qu'il repose sur la barque. C'est impossible de se méprendre là-dessus, ton destin t'amènera à quitter ce pays pour toujours. Je ne sais pas où tu iras, mais tu ne reviendras jamais en Alagaësia. C'est inéluctable. »

De nouveau, les mots ne surprirent pas vraiment le jeune homme, du moins pas les premiers. En tant que dragonnier, parjure qui plus est, il sera inévitablement amené à côtoyer la mort. De près comme de loin. A lui de l'éviter autant que possible.

Par contre, Il fut intrigué par la partie concernant l'Alagaesia. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il devrait quitter sa terre natale. Mais étant donné qu'il vivrait potentiellement une éternité, cela n'arriverait peut-être pas avant mille ans. Eragon décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter tout de suite, mais le garda quand même dans un coin de sa tête.

Angela se frotta les tempes et inspira profondément. « L'os suivant est plus facile à interpréter, et bien plus plaisant. » L'os en question représentait une rose fleurissant dans le croissant d'une lune.

« Une histoire d'amour épique t'attend, extraordinaire, comme l'indique la lune, un symbole magique. Cet amour transcendera les empires, mais je ne peux pas te dire s'il connaitra un heureux dénouement. Par contre, ta bien aimée est de noble naissance. Elle est forte, sage, et plus belle qu'aucune autre. »

 _Qui aurait cru que de vieux os puissent faire de la poésie ?_ pensa Eragon, un peu sarcastique. Il ne connaissait à priori personne de noble naissance, si l'on ne comptait pas toute les filles des divers duc et contes vivant à Uru'baen.

Angela, ignorante du fil de pensée du dragonnier, continua sa lecture des os. « Voyons maintenant les deux derniers os, l'arbre et la racine d'aubépine, qui se croisent fortement. Je souhaiterais que ce ne soit pas le cas, car ça ne signifie que des problèmes. Tu seras trahit, par quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un que tu pensais connaitre. »

 _Ce qui, encore une fois, n'est pas très précis._ Eragon commençait à douter de l'utilité de la prédiction, que l'on pouvait interpréter de multiples façons. A priori, il ne prendrait conscience des faits qu'au moment où ceux-ci se produiront, et ce sans pouvoir en changer le cours.

Angela posa une main sur l'épaule du dragonnier, qui en fut surpris. « Je paierais cher pour savoir qui tu es vraiment, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrivera. » Elle désigna successivement du menton Solembum et les os de dragon. « Tu peux parler au chat garou, est très familier avec la magie, et ton avenir est plus qu'intéressant. De plus, peu de jeunes hommes peuvent espérer être aimés par une noble avec les poches vides et des habits comme les tiens. Qui est tu vraiment ? »

Eragon retint un sourire, il avait presque envie de lui répondre honnêtement et de dire son vrai nom à l'herboriste.

« Les noms ont de la valeur. » Finit-il par répondre, après un temps de réflexion.

« Tu connais le miens. » Angela haussa un sourcil, comme si elle le défiait de le contredire.

« Ha, mais je n'ai pas posé la question ! »

Contre toute attente, l'herboriste éclata de rire. Après quelques secondes plier en deux sur le comptoir, elle s'essuya les yeux et pris une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Elle semblait encore lutter intérieurement pour contrôler son fou rire.

« Et qui a dit que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient pas d'esprit. Tu me plais bien, même si tu es un mystère. » Elle regarda une horloge dans le fond de la pièce. « Par Helzvog, il est tard. Je vais devoir fermer. »

Eragon approuva, « Pas de problèmes. Merci pour la prédiction. »

« J'espère te recroiser à l'occasion, tu es de plutôt bonne compagnie, ce qui est assez rare dans le coin. »

Après un dernier sourire, Eragon sortit de la boutique. Il fut surprit de voir que le jour se couchait, il avait vraiment passé un moment avec Angela. Vérifiant que des soldats ne l'attendaient pas, il rabattit sa capuche et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les rues d'Aberon.

-oo0oo-

L'heure de retrouver son amie dragonnière approchait, et Eragon se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout renseigné sur l'activité des Vardens. S'il ne voulait pas baisser dans l'estime de Galbatorix, il ferait mieux de s'impliquer sérieusement dans sa mission. Il se décida donc à retourner dans les quartiers plus habités de la capitale du Surda.

Le jour était maintenant presque complètement couché, et les ruelles étaient sombres. Les habitants d'Aberon rentraient maintenant chez eux après avoir fermé leurs boutiques, et seules quelques tavernes étaient encore ouvertes. Ayant quitté les quartiers aisés de la ville, Eragon fut de nouveau plongé dans la populace la plus pauvre. Tantôt il croisait des mendiants quémandant quelques couronnes, tantôt des individus louches tapis dans l'ombre des porches. En d'autres termes, rien de bien reluisant. De plus, les soldats semblaient beaucoup moins nombreux dans ces environs, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas risquer leurs vies dans les bas quartiers.

Se concentrant, Eragon chercha dans son esprit le lien qui le liait à Daellin. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit un petit filament de magie duquel semblait émaner la familière musique de l'esprit de l'elfe. En s'y immergeant un peu, Eragon se sentait légèrement tiré dans une direction particulière.

Il suivit ce lien au fil des rues, bifurquant quand cela lui semblait nécessaire. A un moment, il fut contraint de s'arrêter quand il aperçut plusieurs soldats surdans visiblement saouls qui cherchaient des crosses à des gens dans la rue. Ne voulant pas se retrouver impliqué dans des querelles inutiles, Eragon tourna dans une petite allée sombre adjacente. Il comprit presque immédiatement son erreur quand, arrivé au milieu de la ruelle, un homme sortit d'une porte pour lui boucher le passage. Bien évidemment, Eragon entendit un bruit de porte similaire provenant de derrière lui.

 _Génial, comme si j'avais besoin de ça_.

Il remarqua que l'homme avait une courte épée dans la main, apparemment prêt à s'en servir. Ni une ni deux, le dragonnier sortit lui aussi son épée. Dans l'ombre de la ruelle, on ne voyait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une lame de maître.

L'homme devant lui ricana sombrement.

« Range ça mon gars, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, et puis vide tes poches. »

Eragon sentit la colère monter, mais fit de son mieux pour la contenir. Il était passé très près d'utiliser la magie pour faire disparaître le mécréant, et les mots qu'il avait sur la langue n'auraient pas laissé des traces très propres après lui.

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière pour voir que le deuxième bandit ne s'était pas encore approché, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers celui qui avait parlé.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas d'histoire, alors laisse-moi passer. »

« On s'est mal compris je crois. » L'homme leva son arme à hauteur de tête, « Si tu veux sortir d'ici en un seul morceau, tu fais ce que je te dis, sinon les corbeaux feront un festin de tes entrailles demain. »

Dans un dernier espoir d'éviter le combat, Eragon leva sa main gauche et prononça doucement, « Brisingr. »

Une petite flamme bleue apparut au-dessus de ses doigts, et son agresseur se stoppa dans son élan, surpris.

« Un magicien, hein ? Tu crois vraiment que ton petit tour de passe-passe va me faire peur ? Enfin, je t'aurais prévenu. »

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur le dragonnier, qui ne recula pas en prenant une posture défensive.

Eragon leva son épée au moment où celle de son adversaire allait lui transpercer le torse. Les lames se rencontrèrent dans une pluie d'étincelle. D'un mouvement circulaire, il repoussa le bandit, puis contre attaqua immédiatement.

Eragon enchaîna plusieurs bottes rapidement, à une vitesse bien supérieur à celle d'un humain normal. A la décharge du voleur, il se défendait plutôt bien. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut rapidement débordé par les attaques du dragonnier et, sur une parade trop lente, lâcha son épée. Eragon fit un pas de côté et lui mit un coup à l'arrière de la jambe. Il tomba à genou devant le dragonnier, et leva ses mains comme pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir le temps de prononcer une parole, Eragon lui enfonça son épée dans la cage thoracique. L'homme tomba face contre terre, et le dragonnier essuya sa lame sur les vêtements du défunt.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de pitié pour les gens comme toi. » cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Il fut quand même un peu surpris de sentir aussi indifférent face à la mort. Même s'il avait déjà tué auparavant, il était généralement un peu dérangé d'ôter la vie à un homme. C'était plutôt Saphira qui tuait de sang-froid, mais elle était un dragon, et c'était une seconde nature de son espèce.

En relevant la tête, Eragon aperçut une silhouette s'enfuir de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Il ne prit pas la peine de la poursuivre, même s'il allait probablement prévenir des gardes. Le dragonnier jeta un petit coup d'œil au cadavre baignant dorénavant dans une flaque de sang, et décida de ne pas le bouger, mieux valait gagner du temps. Eragon remit sa capuche sur sa tête et se remit en route. Il parcouru rapidement la ruelle et déboucha sur une rue plus grande.

Le dragonnier continua à déambuler dans Aberon, suivant la direction indiquée par son lien avec Daellin. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'arrêter devant une auberge, de laquelle on pouvait entendre des discussions ainsi que de la musique. Sa magie lui indiquait que son amie elfe était proche, il rentra donc dans l'établissement.

L'auberge était plutôt bien remplie. Des soldats discutaient bruyamment autour d'une chope de bière dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que des surdans de toutes sortes se racontaient leurs journées. Eragon fouilla l'ensemble du regard, mais n'aperçut pas Daellin. Il décida de s'installer tranquillement à une table vide en l'attendant.

Une serveuse vint lui demander s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Eragon commanda négligemment un verre de vin surdan, se disant que quitte à être au Surda, autant en profiter.

Il refit un peu sa journée mentalement, et sourit en repensant à sa rencontre quelque peu singulière avec Angela. Bien qu'il soit un peu déçu de n'avoir rien appris de concret, il connaissait la valeur d'une véritable prophétie. Il repassa tout ce que l'herboriste lui avait dit dans sa tête, réfléchissant à la signification de chacune des prédictions. Le dragonnier nota surtout que l'avenir lui réservait des batailles, mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. En fait, il espérait simplement rentrer le plus rapidement possible pour retrouver Saphira.

« Votre vin monsieur. »

Eragon marmonna vaguement quelque chose de remerciement, toujours dans ses pensées. Il tendit la main vers son verre quand il remarqua que, étrangement, il y en avait deux. Le dragonnier releva la tête et vit en face de lui un visage et des yeux bleus familiers.

Cependant, le sourire ne complétait pas l'ensemble habituel. Daellin le regardait avec un air mécontent, son regard s'attardant sur le bras d'Eragon.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es blessé ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, se saisissant de son poignet.

Elle l'inspecta rapidement, et Eragon remarqua qu'il y avait en effet une tache de sang sur sa manche. Il retira son bras de l'emprise de l'elfe, puis le cacha sous la table.

« Ce n'est pas le mien. J'ai dû me battre contre un voleur pendant que je te cherchais. »

L'elfe haussa un sourcil, « Et tu l'as tué ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé s'échapper, si c'est ce que tu demandes. » Eragon commençait à s'agacer un peu de ces questions. D'ailleurs, Daellin dut le comprendre car elle laissa tomber l'affaire, pour l'instant.

Elle reprit son humeur joyeuse habituelle, levant son verre pour siroter son vin.

« Revenons à nos mouton, as-tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant malgré le peu de temps qu'on avait ? »

Le dragonnier grimaça. « Pas vraiment, un garde me surveillait et j'ai dû me cacher chez une herboriste en attendant. »

« Une herboriste ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas me vendre de décoction. » Eragon sourit en y repensant, « Mais par contre, elle m'a prédit mon avenir. »

« Une voyante donc, amusant. » Fit Daellin, pensive. « Il faudrait que j'aille la voir, un de ces quatre. »

Eragon balaya sa suggestion d'un geste de la main, « D'après elle, je vivrais très longtemps. Pas très utile, je pense que même Enduriel aurait pu me le dire. »

Cela eu le mérite de d'amuser l'elfe, beaucoup. Elle éclata de rire, relâchant un peu la tension qu'Eragon commençait à accumuler. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme si ils étaient revenu à Uru'baen, sans mission pesant sur leurs têtes. Daellin inspira un bon coup pour se calmer, puis reprit.

« Bon, ma journée n'a pas été bien plus fructueuse que la tienne. Mais j'aurais au moins appris quelque chose d'important. » Elle regarda un peu autour pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés. « Je suis passé devant deux forgeron qui discutaient tout à l'heure. Ils étaient en train de parler de cargaisons d'armes qui ne seraient plus envoyés vers l'Est. »

Eragon hocha la tête. « J'imagine qu'elles étaient envoyées vers les Beors, pour les Vardens. Mais pour quelles raisons le Surda arrêterait-il de fournir les rebelles? »

« C'est là que je suis intervenue, j'ai fouillé rapidement l'esprit de l'homme, et j'y ai découvert que les Vardens ne resteront plus pour longtemps dans les montagnes. » Daellin se tut alors qu'une serveuse passait à proximité de leurs table, puis reprit, « Ils arrivent, en ce moment même, pour s'installer au Surda. »

La révélation de la dragonnière mit du temps rentrer dans la tête d'Eragon. Pour quelle raison les rebelles quitteraient leur abri dans les montagnes pour se risquer au Surda ? A moins que...

« Ils ne comptent quand même pas attaquer l'Empire ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

L'idée seule des Vardens envahissant les terres de Galbatorix était ridicule, ils n'étaient pas assez fort, et de loin.

Daellin fronça les sourcils, « C'est ce que j'ai pensé, au départ. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne peuvent tout simplement plus rester dans les montagnes. Dans tous les cas, ça change nos plans. »

« Oui, on n'a plus besoin de s'infiltrer parmi eux, vu qu'ils viennent à nous. » Approuva Eragon. « Ils faudrait avertir Galbatorix. »

« Je me chargerai de prévenir Reynor, il y a un miroir dans la chambre que j'ai loué. » Elle désigna du pouce une porte derrière elle. « En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger quelque chose ? »

Eragon se rendit compte qu'il était affamé. Ils commandèrent donc à une serveuse, et se remirent à discuter.

 _La suite promet d'être intéressante_ , pensa distraitement Eragon. Si les Vardens voulaient accélérer les évènements, c'était à leurs risques et périls. Mais Eragon savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. L'image d'une elfe aux cheveux noirs et d'un dragon vert apparut dans son esprit, et il savait que ces deux-là ne lâcheraient pas avant d'en avoir fini avec Galbatorix et ses parjures.

* * *

*sifflote comme si de rien n'était*  
Ah vous êtes encore là !  
Comment ça je met trop de temps pour sortir un chapitre ? Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Ahem, bref.  
Oui bon, d'accord j'avais un peu perdu la motivation d'écrire, mais me voilà ! Non ?  
Nouveau chapitre, plus long celui là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, commentez le chapitre, fav' si vous aimez la fic, et voilà !  
Bisous, et à la prochaine.  
Alex


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Eragon appartient à CP, je ne détiens que les OCs

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La Main Noire

Comme Daellin l'avait prédit, de nombreux groupes d'hommes et de femmes arrivèrent à Aberon durant les semaines qui suivirent la découverte du plan des Vardens. Ces gens, à défaut de s'installer directement dans la capitale, prirent soin de dresser un campement en dehors de la ville. Aux entrées de ce campement se dressaient plusieurs étendards représentant chacun un dragon blanc portant une rose au-dessus d'une épée pointant vers le bas, l'écusson des rebelles.

Chaque jour, de nouvelles tentes s'ajoutaient à cette masse organisée pour pouvoir loger les nouveaux arrivants, qui se répartissaient entre combattants d'un côté et civils de l'autre. Assez étonnamment, aucune tente de commandement ne semblait se dégager de l'ensemble, mais les aller retours continus de cavaliers entre le château de Borromeo et le camp semblaient indiquer que les dirigeants Vardens logeaient dans l'enceinte d'Aberon, du moins c'est ce que supposait Eragon.

Le jeune homme se trouvait actuellement allongé sur une colline proposant une vue claire et dégagée du baraquement des rebelles. A ses côtés, accroupie, Daellin observait elle aussi les Vardens d'un œil attentif. La vue elfique des deux dragonniers leur permettait de continuer à voir malgré l'avancée du crépuscule, mais bientôt il ferait nuit noire...

Fatigué, Eragon roula sur le dos et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, admirant les étoiles qui apparaissaient progressivement dans le ciel. Pour passer le temps, il essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler lesquelles correspondaient aux constellations qu'on lui avait enseignées dans jeunesse. Daellin lui jeta un regard en coin, amusée :

« J'en connais un qui s'ennuie. »

Dans un grand moment de maturité, Eragon lui tira la langue.

« Je ne le nie pas, ça va faire bientôt deux semaines qu'on fait ça. » Il étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche. « Et à part compter chaque Varden, on n'a pas appris beaucoup de choses. »

« Normalement, c'est ce soir qu'on est censé rencontrer les hommes de Galbatorix. » rappela l'elfe, « Ils prendront le relais ensuite, et on pourra arrêter l'observation. »

Eragon acquiesça distraitement, se rappelant des nouvelles apportées par Reynor lorsque Daellin lui eut expliqué la situation. Il semblerait que Galbatorix ait envoyé un groupe de magiciens expérimentés au Surda, dans le but d'agir clandestinement contre les Vardens. A l'heure actuelle, les deux compagnons n'en savaient qu'assez peu sur cette caste, si ce n'est qu'ils devaient les rencontrer sur cette même colline cette nuit.

Pendant qu'Eragon était dans ses pensées, Daellin vint s'allonger près de lui, admirant elle aussi le ciel étoilé. Elle leva un doigt vers les cieux, désignant un amas aux contours irréguliers.

« _Du Feithrar Nagz_... » Murmura-t-elle, sortant Eragon de sa torpeur. « C'est amusant, c'est de loin la constellation la plus visible au Surda. Le ciel est différent ici, ça nous change d'Uru'baen, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oui, » approuva le jeune homme, « pour tout te dire, je ne reconnais pas une seule étoile ici, c'est dépaysant. »

Daellin se tourna vers lui, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Eragon se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de l'elfe.

« Si tu avais ouvert un livre sur l'astronomie un jour, tu en aurais surement reconnu une ou deux. »

« J'en ai déjà lu un, si tu veux tout savoir. » Fit Eragon, un peu vexé, « Le _Manin abr Evarinya_ , dans la bibliothèque de Dras-Leona. »

Daellin rigola, « Ce torchon ? Laisse-moi rire, les hommes ne savent pas décrire le ciel. Tout ce que tu trouveras dans ce livre, si on peut encore appeler ça un livre, ce sont de vulgaires croquis en comparaison de ce qu'on trouve dans la bibliothèque d'Ellesméra. »

 _Ellesmera ?_ Cela attira la curiosité d'Eragon. « Tu es donc déjà allée au Du Weldenvarden? »

Daellin agita négligemment la main, comme si elle voulait chasser un mauvais souvenir, « Oui, évidemment, je suis une elfe après tout. Mais bon, j'ai toujours préféré Ilirea. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi, quel est le problème de la forêt ? »

Daellin roula sur le côté et mit sa tête dans sa main, « Le même problème que toutes les forêts, trop grande, trop verte, trop calme. A part pour quelques fêtes elfiques, on y perd vite la notion du temps à force de ne rien faire. »

 _Vu comme ça,_ pensa Eragon, _tout peut avoir l'air négatif._

Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles. « J'aimerais bien visiter cette forêt quand même, voir un peu comment vivent les elfes. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » La voix de Daellin semblait sincèrement étonnée, « Tu me côtoies régulièrement, et je ne suis pas la seule elfe dans l'empire, il y a aussi Reynor, Dumëth... »

« C'est vrai, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que le Du Weldenvarden m'intrigue. »

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux n'exprimant le fond de sa pensée. Eragon se demanda soudainement si il vivrait assez longtemps pour connaitre la paix en Alagaesia, pour pouvoir aller où il voulait sans cette peur de se faire embusquer par un quelconque ennemi. Même si Saphira et lui ne craignait presque personne sur cette terre, un peu de calme ne serait pas de refus. Mais avec les elfes et les Vardens, ça n'arriverait pas de sitôt.

Il demanda à son amie dragonnière ce qu'elle en pensait. Daellin lui jeta un regard pensif, tout en se relevant :

« Je ne sais pas, les elfes pourraient attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps sans problèmes, la dessus il n'y a aucun doute, » Elle se mit à enrouler une mèche de cheveux châtain autour de son doigt, un signe distinctif de nervosité chez elle, en faisant les cent pas devant Eragon. « Par contre, les Vardens n'arrêterons pas leurs raids. Les hommes et les nains sont des races impulsives, ils seraient prêts à raser les villes de l'empire une par une pour atteindre leur but. Quand on y réfléchit bien, ça n'est pas pire que ce que Galbatorix a fait. »

Eragon ne répondit rien à cela, ne voulant pas se mettre l'elfe à dos en lui rappelant qu'avoir massacré un ordre entier n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'anodin. Surtout qu'à priori, Daellin avait pris part à la chute des dragonniers, étant l'une des treize. La caste des dragonniers garantissait l'ordre dans le pays avant la chute, ce que les Vardens cherchaient à rétablir, même si leurs moyens n'étaient pas les bons.

Daellin le regardait les sourcils froncés, « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le ! »

Le ton agressif de sa voix surpris un peu le jeune homme. L'elfe était quand même plutôt difficile à énerver. Mais à ce moment-là, elle semblait vraiment sur les nerfs avec sa posture tendue et son visage impassible. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et continua :

« Tu vas me dire qu'avoir tué les autres dragonniers aux côtés de Galbatorix n'était pas la solution, hein ? Que l'âge d'or ne méritait pas d'être troublé, que tout était parfait ! » Elle agita négativement la tête, « Mais non, quoique tu en penses, tout n'était pas parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, le système était pourri, corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Les gens de l'empire ne vivaient pas tellement mieux qu'aujourd'hui, et les elfes discriminaient les autres races en toute impunité. Après, ne va pas croire que je me souciais du commun des mortels, loin de là, mais il ne faut pas idolâtrer l'ordre de l'époque, il ne le méritait pas ! »

Elle pointait dorénavant un index accusateur vers le jeune homme, et Eragon dû admettre qu'elle était plutôt impressionnante à ce moment. La Daellin souriante qu'il connaissait depuis toujours à Uru'baen n'était plus là, c'était Daellin la parjure qui avait pris sa place, la Daellin dont les gens avaient peur.

Encore un peu sous le choc de cet accès de fureur, Eragon se releva à son tour, « Daellin, ce n'est pas ce que... » Elle le coupa encore.

« Les gens voient les treize comme des monstres sans cœurs et sans lois, comme les responsables de tous leurs maux. Tu ferais bien de t'y faire Eragon, parce que tu fais aussi partie des parjure, et ils voudront ta peau, un jour ou l'autre. »

Elle laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, et l'animosité la quitta peu à peu. Eragon jugea qu'il pouvait s'approcher sans trop de danger. Elle avait le regard vide désormais, semblant fixer un point au loin. Ainsi, elle parut surprise de sentir les mains du jeune homme sur ses épaules.

Eragon la regarda dans les yeux, sombres du faites de l'obscurité du soir surdan. Il parla en ancien langage, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas douter de ses propos :

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Daellin, et je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire dans la passé. Tu es une de mes seules amies, alors excuse-moi si je t'ai offensé, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Il essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle dans ces paroles, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la jugeait pas. Daellin le regarda un instant sans rien dire, au point qu'Eragon redouta de l'avoir véritablement froissée, avant que son sourire familier éclaire son visage. Elle leva une de ses mains jusqu'au visage d'Eragon, et lui dit doucement :

« Excuses acceptées... »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans bouger, le silence de la nuit les entourant. Une légère brise fit son apparition et souffla une mèche de cheveux sur le front d'Eragon. Daellin la repoussa avec ses doigts fins et passa sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme. Les deux dragonniers étaient vraiment très proches, à tel point qu'Eragon pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amie dans son cou. Retenant un frisson, il remarqua que les yeux en amande de l'elfe semblaient plus sombres, presque noirs...Et cette fois ci, il était sûr que la nuit n'y était pour rien.

Des sentiments contradictoires bataillaient dans la tête du jeune homme, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il agissait par instinct, leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même, et était-il prêt à risquer cela ? En toute honnêteté, Eragon mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Daellin comme plus qu'une amie. Elle était belle, drôle, de bonne compagnie, et semblait apprécier Eragon au moins autant qu'il l'appréciait, comme le faisait remarquer Saphira. Mais malgré cela, Eragon ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Daellin prit une inspiration, puis, ne lui laissant pas le choix, approcha lentement son visage de celui du jeune homme. Rassemblant son courage, Eragon fit de même...

Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand un craquement de branche les fit revenir à la réalité, et Eragon se retourna vers la provenance du bruit. Un léger crissement l'avertit que Daellin avait sorti son épée de son fourreau, signe qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. L'elfe pointa sa lame dans la direction du bruit tout en jetant un regard en biais à Eragon, un regard qui disait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini.

-oo0oo-

Un groupe de quatre hommes se dirigea vers Eragon et Daellin, tous habillés en noir. Un foulard de la même couleur cachait une partie de leurs visages, les rendant assez intimidants, Eragon dut le reconnaître. Ils marchaient d'une démarche prudente, regardant souvent derrière eux comme des gens qui redoutaient d'être suivis. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance des deux dragonniers, hors de portée de la lame de Daellin.

L'un d'eux, nota Eragon, portait à la main un bâton de bois ornementé, typique des magiciens originaire de Kuasta, une lointaine cité côtière. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'avança au-devant des autres, abaissant son foulard par la même occasion. Eragon tourna la paume de sa main droite vers le haut :

« Brisingr. » prononça-t-il, sous le regard des nouveaux arrivants. Une boule de lumière tirant sur le bleu s'éleva lentement devant le dragonnier, jusqu'à se stabiliser au-dessus de son épaule. La source de lumière permit d'éclairer un peu les alentours, sans pour autant les trahir aux des Vardens, proches dans leur campement.

Les magicien n'eurent pas de réaction particulière à la magie du jeune homme, et se contentèrent de rester en retrait tandis que celui qui s'était avancé posait deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Eragon reconnu la formule de politesse elfique, que Daellin lui avait enseigné quand il était plus jeune.

« Atra esterni ono thelduin, Shur'tugalar. » Il avait un visage que l'on pouvait qualifier de classique, d'ordinaire, avec des cheveux court grisonnant et une barbe de quelques jours. Habillé différemment, il pouvait passer pour n'importe qui, mais peut-être était-ce une de ses habilités ?

Daellin retourna la salutation, après avoir rengainé son épée, puis attendit ensuite que l'autre continue. L'homme parla en ancien langage :

« Salutations dragonniers, mon nom est Drail, fils d'Algar. Mes compagnons et moi-même avons été envoyés au Surda par sa majesté Galbatorix afin de vous rencontrer. »

Eragon hocha la tête. « Je suis Eragon et, bien que vous le sachiez déjà sans doute, voici Daellin. »

Le magicien, Drail, acquiesça. « Nous le savions en effet. » Ces paroles arrachèrent un sourire satisfait à l'elfe.

Dellin parla à son tour, « Et vous êtes ... ? », elle désigna les quatre hommes de la main.

« Dites-moi, dragonniers, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la Main noire ? »

Eragon connaissait ce nom, il s'agissait d'une secte d'assassins crée par Morzan le dragonnier, père de Murtagh et d'Eragon. Ils furent connus pour avoir traqué et exécuté les opposants au règne de Galbatorix et des parjures, à l'époque où Morzan était encore vivant. Mais quand ce dernier fut assassiné il y a des années, plus personne n'entendit parler d'eux. Au grand désespoir d'Eragon, sa mère Selena fut l'un des premiers membres de la Main Noire.

« Des assassins, principalement des magiciens même si certain savent manier la lame. » Fit Daellin, « Je pensais qu'ils n'étaient plus actifs depuis le décès de Morzan. »

« Nous avons été reformés par Galbatorix il y a peu. » Un des autres magiciens prit la parole, « Et c'est la première fois que Galbatorix fait appel à nous. Nous avons été envoyés au Surda pour mener des agissements contre les rebelles Vardens, sous ordre du roi. »

« Très bien, et j'imagine que vous allez prendre le relais pour la surveillance du campement ? » demanda Eragon, en désignant du menton ledit campement au loin. L'intérieur de ce dernier avait baissé en luminosité et seules les tours de garde étaient parfaitement éclairées, laissant apparaître des sentinelles en arme patrouillant le long des palissades.

« Mes hommes feront leurs rapports sur le camp quotidiennement. » Cela soulagea Eragon et Daellin qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. « Le roi a aussi un message à vous transmettre, il vous informe que vous êtes libre de rentrer dans l'empire quand bon vous semble. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Eragon. La perspective de revoir Saphira après de longues semaines d'absence était une nouvelle bienvenue, car un dragonnier n'était pas fait pour vivre sans son dragon.

Il tourna sa tête vers Daellin qui, contre toute attente, paraissait pensive. Elle regardait toujours Drail d'un œil attentif. « Exprime le fond de ta pensée, magicien. Je sens que tu as une requête. »

 _Une requête ?_ pensa Eragon, qui se demandait si l'elfe lisait dans les pensées de l'homme.

Drail se gratta le menton, comme s'il se disait la même chose, « Dragonniers, nous souhaitons vous demander de rester encore un peu au Surda, car nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Il regarda Eragon dans les yeux, « La Main Noire compte supprimer le chef des Varden, Ajihad. Et nous avons besoin de vous pour y arriver. »

Si Eragon fut surpris et très franchement pas très emballé, Daellin, elle, eut un sourire carnassier, « Mais avec plaisir, magicien ! Si tu veux bien nous expliquer ton plan. »

Pendant que Drail s'exécutait, Eragon se demanda pour quelle raison son amie paraissait si avide de donner son aide.

-oo0oo-

Durant les jours qui suivirent la rencontre, Eragon passa son temps à étudier le trajet des gardes du château de Borromeo. Les magiciens et Daellin étaient parvenus à la conclusion que le chef, le fameux Ajihad, résidait dans la demeure royale du Surda. L'objectif était de faire entrer discrètement Drail dans le château pour que celui ci puisse agir. Mais bien évidemment, il était presque impossible de rentrer sans se faire repérer.

Outre le grand nombre de soldats surdan dans l'enceinte de la citadelle, des mages scrutaient en permanence les esprits des entrants. Et si par miracle on parvenait à passer ces protections, il fallait aussi prendre en compte l'immensité du château, dans lequel on pouvait se perdre facilement.

Tout cela n'eut pas l'air d'effrayer Drail, qui demanda uniquement qu'on l'aide à passer les gardes et les magiciens. Eragon se dévoua à la tâche car Daellin, bien qu'excellente dans la manipulation de l'esprit, restait une elfe, et serait facilement reconnue.

 _Il vaut mieux qu'elle couvre nos arrières,_ pensa Eragon, _elle est plus digne de confiance que n'importe quel membre de la Main Noire._

Il observa une dernière relève de garde du coin de l'œil, avant de se lever pour rentrer au repaire dans lequel se rassemblait les membres de la Main Noir pour les rapports.

Les rues d'Aberon grouillaient encore d'activité en ce début d'après-midi, et Eragon se retrouva à déambuler sans but particulier dans les marchés, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder les articles qui attiraient son regard.

Il finit par déboucher sur la grande place de la ville, qui était un chef d'œuvre d'architecture dans son genre. Avec une immense fontaine en son centre et d'innombrables massifs de fleurs, on reconnaissait parfaitement le goût qu'avaient les humains pour la grandeur, à l'instar de ce que pouvait proposer les nains. D'ailleurs, étant donné la proximité des deux peuples, il n'était pas impossible que des nains aient participé à la construction de la ville.

De nombreux commerces fleurissaient à la périphérie de la place, ajoutant encore plus à sa fréquentation. L'intensité sonore était telle que le dragonnier dût se lancer un sort pour protéger ses oreilles sensibles.

Eragon s'arrêta devant un parterre de lys doré, une variété que l'on ne pouvait trouver qu'au Surda, et que les nobles de l'empire raffolaient. Il détacha doucement une fleur de son plan pour en respirer son arôme. La douceur de celui-ci lui rappela les jardins du Château d'Uru'baen, quand Saphira était encore très jeune, voir même avant qu'elle n'éclose pour lui. C'était l'époque à laquelle il n'avait pas de responsabilité, l'époque à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté serment à Galbatorix, l'époque à laquelle il ne connaissait pas Daellin...

Pendant un instant, Eragon se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si les Vardens finissaient par l'emporter sur l'empire. Les citoyens de l'Alagaësia serait-il vraiment plus heureux ? Il repensa à sa discussion quelque peu houleuse avec Daellin, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les rebelles étaient vraiment mieux que Galbatorix. A première vue, la vie du citoyen moyen ne changerait pas vraiment. En fait les seuls pour qui cela serait vraiment différents étaient les parjures, mais la pensée était absurde car si les Vardens gagnaient, cela passait par l'élimination des dragonniers de Galbatorix.

Eragon secoua la tête, frustré de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponse satisfaisante à sa question. Relevant les yeux vers la grande place, il vit qu'une foule de surdan s'était formée, et que la plupart d'entre eux semblaient désigner quelque chose. Il reposa le lys dans le parterre et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Arrivé à proximité des surdans, le dragonnier remarqua que l'attention de la foule était tournée vers un point dans le ciel. Les gens parlaient avec excitation, de larges sourires affichés sur leurs visages. En plissant les yeux, Eragon comprit la raison de l'émoi de la foule. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas réjouissant, absolument pas.

Fendant les cieux de ses larges ailes, une majestueuse créature émeraude se dirigeait vers Aberon. Sur son dos se tenait une fière figure, Eragon pouvait le voir grâce à sa vue elfique. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer les traits de son visage, il ne connaissait que trop bien son identité.

Retenant un frisson, le jeune homme regarda, aux côté de la foule exaltée, le dragon passer au-dessus d'eux et aller se poser dans la cour intérieure du château. La foule de surdan applaudissait maintenant avec ferveur leur dragonnière, en répétant que l'empire n'avait aucune chance et en insultant les parjures de toutes sortes de nom d'oiseau.

Eragon ne se laissait pas distraire par ces commentaires et tourna les talons. Relevant sa capuche en sortant de la place, il jeta régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il se dirigea dans les rues d'Aberon en suivant le lien créé par son serment envers Daellin. Chaque surdan qu'il croisa le long de son trajet arborait un air de satisfaction apparente, ce qui irrita le jeune garçon au possible.

 _Les gens de l'empire n'ont pas le même regard lorsqu'ils nous voient_ , pensa-t-il sombrement. La réputation des parjures était faite depuis longtemps, et rien ne pourrait la changer.

Il finit par arriver devant une porte en bois on ne peut plus ordinaire, du moins à première vue. Située à l'arrière d'une petite ruelle commerçante, c'était l'endroit parfait pour passer inaperçu, idéal pour une organisation comme la Main Noire. Il toqua quatre fois à la porte, car c'était le mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer. Eragon n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un visage vaguement familier aux yeux du dragonnier, bien qu'il ne pût mettre un nom dessus. L'homme le laissa passer tout en regardant si la ruelle était vide, puis referma derrière lui.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était en fait un ancien commerce arrangé pour les besoins de l'organisation. Il y a avait une pièce principale dans laquelle plusieurs tables étaient installées pour toutes sortes de réunion ainsi que des salles adjacentes contenant des chambres et autres nécessités en cas de besoin. Des membres de la Main Noire entraient et sortaient régulièrement, le temps de prendre des ordres de Drail, voir de Daellin quand elle était là.

C'était justement l'elfe qu'Eragon cherchait. Il balaya la salle du regard et, par chance, ses yeux tombèrent sur son amie, assise à l'une des tables. Penchée au-dessus d'un parchemin, elle écrivait quelque chose, mordillant le bout de sa plume de temps en temps. Elle ne semblait pas faire attention aux aller et venue autour d'elle, et ne leva la tête qu'au moment où Eragon s'assit en face d'elle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à la vue du jeune homme.

« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon dragonnier préféré ? » Elle reposa la plume dans l'encrier. « Alors Eragon, quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? »

Eragon sourit lui aussi, « Bonjour à toi aussi, Daellin. J'imagine que ma journée a été plus fructueuse que la tienne. », dit-il en regardant le parchemin.

L'elfe regarda elle aussi ce qu'elle écrivait avant qu'il n'arrive, « Surement, je n'ai jamais aimé écrire les rapports. »

La curiosité s'empara du jeune homme, « Un rapport sur quoi ? »

« L'armée des Vardens. » Répondit Daellin. En voyant l'air interloqué d'Eragon, elle élabora, « Principalement sur leur nombre, mais aussi sur leur quantité de magicien, sur la qualité de leur équipement, et beaucoup d'autres chose ennuyantes. Je t'épargne les détails, mais si tu veux mon avis, Galbatorix à un plan, sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé ça. »

Une salle avec un miroir était installée à l'arrière du quartier général, permettant des communications entre Daellin, Eragon et Galbatorix, bien que ce soit Reynor qui transmettait pour le roi la plupart du temps.

« On a reçu de nouveaux ordres ? » demanda Eragon avidement. Il en avait plus qu'assez du Surda, et Daellin aussi.

« Oui, Je pars bientôt pour l'empire. Demain, pour être exacte, à la première heure. On a besoin de moi. » Avoua l'elfe, sous le regard ennuyé d'Eragon.

« Et j'imagine que je dois rester ? N'as-tu pas vu qui vient d'arriver à Aberon ? » grogna-t-il, « Ça va devenir dangereux pour moi, surtout si je n'ai pas Saphira pour fuir. »

Daellin le regarda les yeux froncés, « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras partir dès que cet escroc de Drail aura fini son œuvre. Ça ne me plait pas spécialement non plus de te laisser là. Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir partir sans toi, Eragon. »

Eragon savait reconnaître de l'inquiétude quand il en voyait, et il fut touché par la sollicitude de l'elfe.

«Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère partir rapidement après toi, je ne voudrais pas te manquer. » Daellin roula les yeux mais ne nia pas.

« J'espère qu'il sera bientôt prêt, » reprit Eragon en parlant du magicien, « Je connais parfaitement l'ensemble des relèves des gardes, ça ne tient maintenant qu'à lui de se procurer un plan du château. »

« Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, il devrait être de retour bientôt. Je crois que l'arrivée de la dragonnière a un peu perturbé ses plans. »

Eragon approuva, « Avec un nouvel ennemi de cette taille, il vaut mieux rester prudent. »

« Rappelle moi le nom de cette elfe veux-tu. » Demanda Daellin.

« C'est Arya. » Il avait parlé à Daellin et les autres parjures de sa rencontre avec la dragonnière elfe lorsqu'il était parti chercher son frère Murtagh en plein territoire Varden. Aucun n'avait semblé reconnaître le nom, même s'il avait semblé familier à quelques-uns, dont Daellin.

Cette dernière eut d'ailleurs la même réaction que la première fois, à savoir une expression pensive.

« La connais-tu ? » Eragon en doutait, mais cela ne coûtait rien de poser la question.

« Je ne pense pas. » Finit-elle par admettre après un temps de réflexion, « Elle est sans doute suffisamment jeune pour être née dans le Du Weldenvarden, car les dragons ne choisissent pas de dragonniers déjà âgés. Et je ne suis pas retournée dans la forêt depuis longtemps, très longtemps. » Elle eut un air un peu nostalgique pendant un moment, avant de continuer « De plus, Arya est un nom plutôt commun chez les elfes. »

La réponse avait du sens, Arya n'avait pas paru vieille aux yeux d'Eragon, mais les elfes portait rarement des traces de l'âge.

« Dans tous les cas, reste prudent. » Annonça Daellin avant de se replonger dans son écriture. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup après ça, et dès que l'elfe eut fini son rapport, ils rentrèrent à l'auberge dans laquelle les deux logeaient.

-oo0oo-

Le lendemain, quand Eragon se réveilla, Daellin était déjà partie. Il sentait le lien de son serment diminuer à mesure que l'elfe mettait de la distance entre eux. Un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas attendu qu'il se lève, Eragon se rendit au repaire de la Main Noire dans l'espoir de rencontrer Drail.

A son arrivée le magicien n'était pas là, et Eragon décida de prendre son mal en patience en s'asseyant à une table. Quelques membres de l'organisation étaient présents et le saluèrent, mais Eragon répondait distraitement à chaque fois, l'esprit ailleurs. Pour s'occuper il s'amusa à graver négligemment sur la table, avec un couteau, les patrouilles de garde autour du château.

« Dragonnier. » Une voix familière l'appela, venant de l'entrée. Eragon aperçut Drail sur le seuil de la porte, un sac de cuir accroché à l'épaule. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qu'on venait de sortir du lit, ce qui amusa grandement Eragon.

Il s'approcha de la table puis posa son sac en jetant un œil aux gravures d'Eragon, comprenant ce qu'elles représentaient. Il porta ensuite deux doigts à ses lèvres, et prononça la formule de politesse elfique.

Eragon compléta la salutation, puis désigna la besace du menton. « Une carte du château ? »

Drail hocha la tête, « Entre autre, il y aussi de quoi effectuer un tir précis à distance. » Il regarda les autres tables autour de lui, « Je vois que la dragonnière Daellin est déjà partie. »

« Ne me le rappelle pas. » dit sombrement Eragon, « J'aurais aimé l'imiter, mais nous avons une affaire à régler. J'attends que tu sois prêt. »

« Je le suis, il faudrait simplement m'aider à passer les gardes et les magiciens. Une fois que je suis dedans, je me débrouillerais. »

« Je connais la relève des gardes par cœur, » Eragon montra ce qu'il avait gravé au couteau, « Te faire entrer ne sera pas un problème. Il faudrait juste que je puisse être sûr que tout s'est bien passé, alors je te propose de nous retrouver sur la grande place, près du parterre de lys doré, dès que tu as fini. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ça me va. » Répondit Drail. « On se met en mouvement dans l'après-midi alors, Ajihad sera surement avec le roi Orrin à cette période. » Il tapota son sac pour montrer que la localisation du chef des Vardens ne serait pas un problème.

Le jeune dragonnier acquiesça, heureux de s'activer après de longues journées d'observation. Drail s'excusa ensuite, ayant encore quelques affaires à régler. Eragon le laissa partir, puis sortit à son tour, se dirigeant vers son auberge.

 _Quelle que soit l'issue,_ pensa-t-il, _je serais parti dans la soirée._

Bien que devoir aider Drail ne l'amusait pas, l'idée de revoir Saphira bientôt lui redonna le sourire. Il se força cependant à rester concentré, car il allait y avoir de l'action, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de commettre une erreur.

Cependant, une chose était claire dans l'esprit d'Eragon. Les Vardens ne laisseraient surement pas l'acte impuni. Que Drail réussisse, ou non.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec encore un temps d'attente effroyable. Croyez moi, j'en suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'excuse (ça compte la fainéantise ?).

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, ce sera le dernier chapitre de transition. Dans le prochain, il va y avoir de l'action ! J'hésite à changer de PoV pour passer à celui d'Arya du coup, car de toutes façons les deux peuvent être intéressants je pense. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, après tout, c'est vous qui lisez. Je vais essayer de sortir le chapitre 9 plus tôt la prochaine fois, étant donné qu'il est déjà commencé. Enfin, je vous promet rien quand même.

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire !

Bisous, et à la prochaine.

Alex


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un plan presque infaillible

Levant la tête pour estimer l'avancement du jour, Eragon estima qu'il était temps de se mettre en marche. Il se leva et quitta son abri, qui n'était que le palier d'une porte dans une rue proche de la place principale. Apercevant un groupe de surdans qui allait croiser son chemin, le jeune homme rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête.

 _Certainement futile mais bon, on ne sait jamais._ Pensa Eragon.

Et en effet, les hommes le passèrent sans même le regarder, trop occupés à se raconter leurs exploits que ce soit auprès de la gente féminine ou contre un quelconque monstre. Leur démarche ostensiblement vacillante trahissait l'état d'ébriété dans lequel ils étaient. Il faut dire qu'après quelques quintes de bière, la plus banale des histoires se transformait en un récit héroïque.

Cette pensée arracha un sourire à Eragon, les gens ici ne semblaient se soucier de rien, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient entourés d'un empire hostile et de dragonniers près à les réduire en poussière. Le constat pouvait être étendu à n'importe quel homme dans la rue, que ce soit le fleuriste ou le tavernier, en passant par les marchands ou les collecteurs d'impôts, tous souriaient quelque peu niaisement, savourant leurs vies comme si rien ne pouvait la troubler.

Ce qui n'était plus vrai pour longtemps.

Eragon arriva sur la grande place d'Aberon qui, comma à son habitude, grouillait de monde. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il lança le sort qui couvrait un peu le bruit ambiant. Le jeune remercia silencieusement Galbatorix pour lui avoir appris à utiliser la magie sans avoir recours à l'ancien langage, même s'il n'était pas capable, comme pouvait l'être Lauren, de lancer des sorts complexes de cette façon.

Esquivant les occasionnels vendeurs ambulant, Eragon se fraya un chemin jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous avec le chef de la Main Noire. Le parterre de Lys dorés était toujours aussi beau, parfaitement entretenu par les jardinier royaux. Eragon se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il en fasse planter à Uru'Baen

Patientant à côté les bras croisés se trouvait Drail. Le magicien s'était habillé de manière surdane pour l'occasion, pour pouvoir se fondre dans la foule facilement.

 _Ce qui n'est pas du luxe étant donné sa mission._

A force de le côtoyer régulièrement ces derniers jours, Eragon fut bien obligé d'admettre que Drail était un homme compétent, qui méritait sans doute la confiance que Galbatorix avait placé en lui. Il avait cette capacité à mettre au point des plans complets, qui prenaient en compte chaque possibilité, si infime soit-elle. De plus, si il était membre de la Main Noire, c'était qu'il devait connaître un tant soit peu l'art du combat, par la magie ou par l'épée.

Jetant un regard aux alentours pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas observés, Eragon s'approcha de Drail, sans s'adresser à lui. Celui-ci regarda brièvement Eragon, mais ne parut pas le reconnaître. Etait-il trop bien déguisé ? Eragon n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que ça, car le magicien tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers le château. Eragon laissa le chef de la Main Noire s'éloigner de quelques pas avant de se mettre à le suivre.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, il risquait d'y avoir de l'agitation dans la capitale du Surda, et nul doute que tout espion de l'empire serait traqué. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème d'Eragon, qui lui devait juste le faire entrer dans le château.

Le plan était relativement simple dans sa conception, c'était l'exécution qui était compliquée. La première partie consistait à faire passer Drail par la porte principale du château de Borromeo, où était postée une garnison de soldats surdans ainsi que plusieurs magiciens.

C'était d'assez loin la partie la plus difficile, notamment à cause des magiciens. Le rôle d'Eragon consistait à couvrir l'esprit de Drail pour qu'il ne paraisse pas suspicieux aux yeux des mages surdans, une tâche que seul un dragonnier ou un elfe pouvait réussir. Cela demandait qu'il entoure l'esprit de Drail du sien, un exploit de finesse en magie commune. Mais heureusement, Eragon était un magicien habile, et il ne doutait pas de ses capacités.

Une fois entré, la seconde partie du plan consistait à diriger Drail dans les jardins du château en prenant soin de ne pas le faire tomber nez à nez avec des gardes. La connaissance des tours de garde d'Eragon combinée à la faculté de dissimulation de Drail devrait faire l'affaire, et Eragon ne s'attendait pas à des difficultés particulières. En théorie, il n'était même pas obligé d'aider le magicien à ce point, mais autant faire le maximum.

Ensuite, c'était le noir absolu pour Eragon, qui n'aurait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'au retour de Drail. En attendant la bonne nouvelle.

 _Ou la mauvaise, ça dépend du point de vue._

Souriant dans l'ombre de sa capuche, Eragon continua à suivre Drail dans les rues. Il slaloma entre les passants avec une grâce que seul un dragonnier, ou un elfe, pouvait avoir. Durant un instant, il envisagea d'adopter une démarche moins agile, plus naturelle aux yeux des autres. Il balaya cependant l'idée en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller sa concentration dans quelque chose d'aussi peu important. De toute façon, il aurait fallu un œil attentif pour l'identifier à sa façon de marcher.

Finalement, les deux compagnons atteignirent le poste de garde délimitant l'entrée du château de Borromeo. Eragon compta rapidement une vingtaine de garde, tous en armes et surveillant scrupuleusement chaque entrant. En revanche, il n'identifia pas les magiciens au premier coup d'œil.

Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas être cachés ?

Eragon fit passer sa conscience prestement sur les soldats présents et se rendit compte que certains d'entre eux dressaient des murs autour de leurs esprits. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit que les magiciens au Surda étaient aussi des soldats, et qu'ils n'étaient pas séparés des autres hommes comme pouvaient l'être ceux de l'empire.

L'idée était bonne, cela permettait de les dissimuler plus facilement, comme Eragon venait le constater.

 _Reste à savoir s'ils sont compétents._

Bifurquant furtivement dans une ruelle, Eragon attrapa Drail par l'épaule.

« Les magiciens sont parmi les soldats. » annonça-t-il brusquement, « Il faudra que tu sois prudent, je ne pourrai pas être à tes côtés. »

Drail opina, « Très bien, c'est donc ici qu'on se sépare, dragonnier. Retrouvons nous plus tard, près des lys. » Et sur ce, il partit en direction de l'entrée de Borromeo, laissant son compagnon dans la ruelle.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Eragon observa Drail se mêler à la foule amassée devant les grandes portes. Intérieurement, Eragon était soulagé de pouvoir rester à l'écart de tout ce monde. Le magicien était bien plus doué qu'Eragon pour ne pas paraître suspicieux. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, il passait pour n'importe quel homme cherchant à entrer au château pour une audience. De plus, la proximité des surdans ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça.

Eragon s'adossa au mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il inspira profondément, et projeta sa conscience vers la foule en expirant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le dragonnier navigua tranquillement entre les esprits des surdans, lesquels étaient totalement ignorant de sa présence, jusqu'à atteindre celui de Drail, reconnaissable facilement quand on savait quoi chercher.

Eragon resta à proximité le temps pour le magicien de s'approcher des gardes. Peu de temps après, une voix parvint jusqu'à Eragon :

« Halte là ! » La voix était dure et rugueuse, comme celle de quelqu'un ayant déjà connu la guerre, ce qui était certainement le cas « Décline ton identité, vagabond. »

Drail s'arrêta à hauteur des gardes et regarda celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, « Mon nom est très long et peu pratique, soldat, mais je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler Gerd. »

Le soldat eut une moue dubitative en entendant la réponse mais ne releva pas.

« Très bien, _Gerd_ , et pour quelle raison veux-tu entrer dans Borromeo ? » Il désigna d'un geste de la main d'autre passants en train de se faire contrôler par des gardes, « Désolé de te demander ça, mais les temps qui courent n'incitent pas vraiment à la confiance. »

Apparemment, les surdans ne prenaient aucun risque avec l'arrivée des Vardens dans la capitale. La sécurité était impressionnante dans l'enceinte du château.

Drail hocha la tête à son interlocuteur, « Pas de problème, c'est compréhensible. » Il fouilla rapidement dans sa sacoche un instant sous le regard du garde, et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin agrémenté d'un sceau, « Je suis le représentant de la confrérie des marchands du Sud, installée à Reavstone. Nous souhaitons renégocier les termes de l'accord concernant les convois de marchandises reliant la capitale au Sud du pays, car l'arrivée des Vardens risque d'attirer de nombreux pilleurs. »

 _Un mensonge qui en vaut bien un autre_ , pensa Eragon. Au moins, le caractère technique de la demande la rendait crédible.

Le garde se gratta la barbe en lisant la missive, « La confrérie des marchands du Sud, hein ? Je croyais que leur représentant était Lars. » Il leva les yeux vers Drail, qui resta stoïque. « Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère ? »

« Absolument pas, il est monté dans la hiérarchie. Il siège en ce moment même au conseil à Reavstone. » Connaissant les méthodes de la Main Noire, Eragon n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que ce Lars était probablement mort et enterré. « J'ai été envoyé pour le remplacer. D'ailleurs, il faudrait saluer de sa part un certain Frederik. »

C'était un pari risqué de la part du magicien, car s'il se trompait sur le nom, la fin serait proche. Heureusement, le garde rit de bon cœur en rendant le parchemin à Drail.

« C'est noté, je lui dirais. »

Eragon se détacha soudainement de la conversation. Il venait de sentir une conscience autre que la sienne effleurer l'esprit de Drail. Comprenant que son compagnon était sur le point d'être sondé, le dragonnier se concentra. Lentement, il entoura l'esprit de Drail avec le sien et utilisa une manipulation bien connu des parjures. Il fit ressortir ses propres émotions et souvenirs à la surface de façon à confondre le magicien surdan. De cette façon, tout magicien tentant de sonder l'esprit du chef de la Main Noire tournerait en rond autour de l'esprit d'Eragon, sans jamais toucher au but. Bien évidemment, cela requérait une grande force magique, ainsi qu'une certaine habilité dans la manipulation des esprits. Sans être un prodige en la matière, Eragon était tout de même capable de désorienter un magicien humain.

La sensation dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles Eragon se concentra parfaitement, plongeant presque dans un état second. Si une personne venait à se trouver à ses côtés dans la ruelle, il n'en saurait absolument rien et serait à sa merci. Pensant n'avoir rien trouvé de suspect, le magicien surdan finit par se retirer, et Eragon put enfin respirer un bon coup : ils avaient passés l'entrée du château.

Eragon retourna dans son corps rapidement, n'aimant pas l'idée d'être sans défenses dans une ruelle sombre. Il ouvrit les yeux et grogna en sentant une douleur dans le bas de son dos. Evidemment, le mur sur lequel il reposait n'était pas droit et il avait une courbature.

 _Fichue ville_ , pensa-t-il sombrement. Eragon jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée du château et tenta d'apercevoir Drail. Il vit l'homme marcher vers le château et soupira, il allait devoir y retourner bientôt, le temps que Drail le contacte cette fois.

-oo0oo-

Après avoir un peu récupéré ses esprits, Eragon rabattit sa capuche et quitta la ruelle, il ne voulait pas paraître suspect aux yeux de quelqu'un si on le trouvait en train d'attendre dans l'ombre.

 _Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, et Drail non plus._

Il longea les l'enceinte du château, cherchant un nouvel endroit où il pourrait quitter son corps sans trop de risques de se faire attraper. Mais bien évidemment, le grand mur était parfaitement lisse et de nombreux soldats patrouillant sur les remparts. Eragon dut relâcher sa démarche un peu trop car l'un des gardes semblait l'avoir aperçu et le regardait maintenant suspicieusement.

Eragon jura silencieusement, maudissant sa chance. Le jeune homme continua d'avancer, mais à ce rythme-là, il aurait bientôt fait le tour du château. Il réfléchissait encore à son problème, quand une voix qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre l'interpella :

« Evan ! Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps. »

Un air meurtrier dans les yeux, Eragon se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec une petite femme aux cheveux bouclés. Pour une raison absolument obscure à Eragon, elle avait un crapaud dans la main.

Le dragonnier faillit commettre un meurtre sur le champ, il était à présent certain que les dieux en avaient après lui. Inspirant un bon coup pour se calmer, il essaya de sourire à l'herboriste qu'il avait rencontré il y plusieurs semaines déjà, mais il était tellement tendu qu'il ne réussit qu'à lui offrir une grimace.

« Angela. Quelle coïncidence de nous rencontrer au beau milieu de la rue. » Il ne put empêcher le sarcasme de dégouliner de sa voix. Sérieusement, quelle était la probabilité qu'il rencontre l'unique personne dans toute la capitale qui était capable de le reconnaître même avec une capuche ?

Angela ne parut pas se rendre compte qu'il était agacé, ou bien elle était simplement passée outre son ton agressif. « Quelle chance, en effet. Figure toi que je me demandais pas plus tard qu'hier si j'allais te revoir un jour. Je dois dire que tu m'avais intrigué lors de ta dernière visite. » Elle prit un air pensif, « Et unique visite, d'ailleurs. »

Eragon commença à devenir nerveux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps alors qu'il avait une tâche à accomplir.

« Ecoute Angela, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler, mais je suis un peu occupé... »

« Balivernes, » le coupa l'herboriste, « On n'est jamais trop occupé pour saluer une vieille connaissance. Et je t'interdis de me traiter de vieille ! » Rajouta-t-elle prestement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pas le moins du monde amusé, le dragonnier observa la petite femme d'un œil ennuyé. « Il faut croire que si, on peut l'être. Ecoute, je passerais demain à l'herboristerie pour discuter, mais là ce n'est pas possible. »

Il sentait qu'Angela était sur le point de répliquer à nouveau. Il se décida donc à lui poser une question que Saphira elle-même n'aurait pas reniée.

« C'est un crapaud que tu as là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, « Oui, et alors ? »

Souriant d'avance, Eragon répondit : « Et es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas une grenouille ? » Devant son incompréhension, il élabora, « Peux-tu me prouver que c'est effectivement un crapaud ? »

Angela ouvrit et refermât plusieurs fois sa bouche, prise de court par l'improbable demande. Eragon n'eut cependant pas le temps de savourer sa petite victoire. En effet il aperçut, en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice, une patrouille de gardes surdans se diriger vers eux. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de lire leurs esprits pour savoir que sa conversation quelque peu bruyante avec Angela les avait interpellés.

Tournant les talons, il jeta un petit : « A plus tard, Angela. » avant de s'engouffrer dans la première rue l'éloignant du château qu'il trouva.

Eragon se décida à jeter un œil derrière lui, et accéléra le pas quand il vit que les gardes continuaient à le suivre.

 _Il faut que je quitte les environs du château, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être repéré,_ pensa-t-il.

Cela l'embêtait vis-à-vis de la mission, car Drail devait déjà être en train de le chercher pour qu'il lui indique un chemin parmi les rondes. Et comme disait l'adage, « quand on parle du Shrrg, on en voit la queue », car au moment où il pensait à lui, Eragon sentit l'esprit du magicien effleurer le sien.

« _Dragonnier ?_ » La voix grave familière du chef de la Main Noire se fit entendre dans l'esprit d'Eragon. La distance entre les deux hommes rendait la communication difficile, et Eragon sentait que Drail était au bout de ses capacités.

« _Drail. Je suis désolé, mais il y a eu un petit contretemps et les gardes du château m'ont repéré. Il va falloir que tu débrouilles seul pour la suite._ »

Une frustration légère émana de l'esprit du magicien, mais le calme habituel de Drail reprit rapidement le dessus.

« _Très bien, je m'en sortirai. On se retrouve sur la grande place d'ici deux heures..._ »

L'esprit de Drail se retira, et Eragon se retrouva seul à nouveau.

« Eh vous, là-bas ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Enfin, presque seul...

-oo0oo-

Après avoir échappé aux surdans, Eragon était retourné au quartier général de la Main Noire pour pouvoir changer de vêtements. Après sa récente aventure, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder les anciens. Surtout s'il devait attendre dans un endroit aussi peuplé que la grande place d'Aberon.

C'était donc près des lys dorés qu'Eragon se trouvait actuellement. Il put encore apprécier la pureté de ces fleurs, tout en pensant intérieurement à ce que dirait Daellin si elle le voyait en train d'admirer des fleurs aussi souvent. Connaissant l'elfe, elle se moquerait certainement de lui.

Les deux heures que Drail avait demandé étaient bientôt écoulées, et Eragon espérait que le magicien reviendrait rapidement. En réalité, le jeune homme se contrefichait qu'Ajihad meure ou non, il était juste préférable de rendre compte à Galbatorix avec une bonne nouvelle. Donc, pour l'humeur du roi, il valait mieux que Drail revienne.

Malheureusement pour Eragon, le temps défila, les secondes se changèrent en minutes, qui se changèrent en heures. On approchait de la fin de la journée à présent, les premiers commerces commençaient à fermer et les gens quittaient la place, et pourtant Drail n'apparaissait pas.

Eragon était un peu mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était censé quitter le Surda après avoir rencontré le magicien. Devait-il partir ? Ou rester jusqu'au lendemain ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il entendit tout juste une voix féminine à quelque pas de lui, qui lui demanda :

« On attend quelqu'un ? »

Si Eragon avait été attentif, il aurait remarqué que la voix était trop chantante pour être normale. Il aurait aussi remarqué qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Mais surtout, il se serait rendu compte que la question était en ancien langage.

Malheureusement Eragon n'était pas attentif, et il répondit lui-même en ancien langage, n'ayant pas senti le piège :

« Oui, et il aurait dû être là il y a un moment. »

Il se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard cependant, et quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir une elfe juste devant lui. Une elfe en armure, avec une épée de dragonnier couleur émeraude. Et plus important, une elfe qu'il avait déjà vu, plusieurs fois.

 _Arya_ , pensa-t-il avec effroi.

Des milliers de scénarios se succédèrent en pagaille dans la tête d'Eragon, qui sentait la panique monter en lui. Il était dorénavant certain que Drail ne reviendrait pas, il devait être mort, car c'était le seul à connaître le point de rendez-vous. Le magicien avait dû échouer dans sa quête et se faire capturer, puis interroger. Dans tous les cas, Eragon avait maintenant des ennuis.

La dragonnière ne semblait pas encore avoir reconnu à qui elle avait à faire, car les traits d'Eragon étaient toujours dissimulés par le sort qui le faisait ressembler à un humain. Pour l'instant, il devait passer pour un sbire de Galbatorix de base, pas pour Eragon le dragonnier. Un bien maigre avantage, mais le jeune homme ferait avec.

Arya fit un pas vers lui, menaçante :

« Il ne viendra pas. » Dit-elle froidement, étant repassée en langue commune, « Il doit nourrir les corbeaux de la cour à l'heure qu'il est. »

Eragon déglutit visiblement en entendant ça, ce qui ne dut pas échapper aux yeux de l'elfe, qui continua :

« Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu en tirer toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin, mais heureusement, je t'ai sous la main. »

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, » Eragon tenta de se gagner un peu de temps, « Ça reste encore à voir. »

Arya eu un sourire sinistre, « Oh non, c'est déjà tout vu. »

Eragon se prépara en voyant l'elfe dégainer son épée verte, et ne fut donc pas surpris en sentant Arya se jeter à l'assaut de son esprit avec force.

L'un des avantages d'être devenu dragonnier sous Galbatorix était que le jeune homme possédait une défense mentale presque impénétrable pour quiconque autre que le roi. Les autres parjures pouvaient en dire autant, et à moins qu'ils ne soient pris par surprise, c'était incroyablement difficile de dominer Eragon ou bien Daellin dans ce domaine.

Il encaissa l'attaque brutalement, sans flancher, en se concentrant sur une image des écailles de Saphira. Celles-ci ne laissait quasiment aucune ouverture, et du coin de l'œil il put voir les yeux d'Arya s'écarquiller de surprise. Elle ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à une telle résistance, voir à une résistance tout court.

Elle relâcha la pression mentale et se jeta sur Eragon lame à la main, qui contra en sortant prestement sa lame. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une diversion, et Eragon s'en rendit compte à ses dépens.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, et sut instantanément quel sort elle allait lancer. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour la stopper.

« Carca'er ! » (« Annulation ! »)

Contre son grès, Eragon sentit son visage reprendre sa forme naturelle, plus fine, plus élancée que n'importe quel humain. Il sentit aussi le vent surdan passer sur la pointe de ses oreilles redevenues longues. Grinçant des dents, il se concentra pour repousser l'elfe qui pressait contre sa garde.

Il parvint à pivoter rapidement sur lui-même pour passer sous l'épée de son adversaire, et s'éloigna d'Arya de quelque pas.

Le visage si passif de l'elfe, pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant, était à présent crispé par la rage.

Elle pointa son épée vers lui, et Eragon put voir que son bras tremblait quelque peu :

« Toi ! » Cracha-t-elle, « Quel culot tu as de venir au Surda planifier un assassinat. »

« Planifier est un bien grand mot. Moi je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres. » Eragon observa les derniers surdans présents quitter la place et se barricader chez eux. Avec son ouïe fine, il put aussi entendre les armures des soldats cliqueter à mesure qu'ils descendaient du château pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait Eragon.

Arya reprit la parole, « C'est vrai, tu n'es qu'un larbin de Galbatorix après tout. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pour rien dans cette organisation. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu vas prendre pour les autres. »

Eragon fut un peu énervé d'être insulté de larbin, et il eut fortement envie de répondre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. L'elfe avait à peine fermé la bouche qu'un bruit d'aile se fit entendre, trahissant le vol d'une créature massive. A croire que tout le fichu pays était contre Eragon.

 _Ce qui est probablement le cas,_ pensa le dragonnier sombrement.

Peu de temps après, il vit le dragon vert d'Arya, dont il avait oublié le nom, atterrir près d'elle en prenant une posture agressive, montrant les crocs. Comme pour essayer d'impressionner Eragon, il souffla un petit jet de flammes vertes dans sa direction.

Eragon leva sa paume droite, et arrêta le feu à un mètre de lui environ. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, cherchant une issue qui ne comprenait ni capture ni mort douloureuse pour lui. Il fallait qu'il quitte Aberon, ça c'était évident. Une fois sorti de la capitale, il ne pourrait pas se faire rattraper par un quelconque cheval, et ses seuls adversaires seront le couple en face de lui actuellement.

Mais comment se débarrasser d'eux ?

Bien que ce soit ridicule étant donné sa situation, Eragon répugnait à blesser un dragon. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Saphira souffrir. Dans tous les cas, cela s'annonçait compliqué...

« Quels étaient tes mots à Farthen Dur, déjà ? » Arya le regardait froidement en parlant, toute trace du petit sourire qu'elle lui avait fait chez les nains ayant disparues, « Ah oui, 'A notre prochaine rencontre, il n'y aura pas de cadeaux', alors n'en attend aucun de ma part, _Eragon_. »

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du jeune homme, « Aucun problème, _Arya_. »

Le dragon rugit et prit une grande inspiration. Eragon anticipa le coup et se jeta sur le côté, roulant hors de portée de l'enfer de flammes qui étaient déversées sur lui. Il ne tenta pas de bloquer le feu cette fois ci, car s'il voulait s'en sortir, il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie, et le meilleur moyen d'en économiser était d'esquiver. Il remercia silencieusement Daellin pour ce bon conseil.

Il jeta un regard vers le sol roussi et à moitié fondu et fit une grimace, ses deux opposants ne comptaient vraiment pas se retenir.

Eragon n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder davantage, car un rayon de lumière envoyé par Arya lui rasa l'épaule juste après. Il dut se baisser pour échapper à un autre, puis, décidant qu'il n'allait pas passer la soirée à courir dans tous les sens, se jeta à l'assaut de la dragonnière.

Il était relativement confiant dans ses chances de battre l'elfe à l'épée, après tout il l'avait déjà fait. De plus le corps à corps devrait empêcher le dragon d'intervenir, de peur de blesser sa dragonnière.

Il frappa de son épée, alliant vitesse et précision dans ses coups, forçant Arya à parer tout aussi rapidement. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans une pluie étincelles, amenant les deux dragonniers à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Malgré lui, Eragon ne put s'empêcher de trouver Arya très attirante. Avec ses cheveux noirs de jais encadrant son visage fin très elfique et contrastant incroyablement avec ses yeux vert profond, elle dégageait une aura de froideur exotique, qu'Eragon ne retrouvait chez aucun elfe qu'il connaissait. La légère teinte de rose colorant ses joues dû à l'effort ne gâchait absolument rien non plus.

Arya ne devait surement pas avoir le même fil de pensée que le jeune garçon, car elle se dégagea d'Eragon et bondit de quelques pas en arrière avant d'hurler :

« Maintenant, Fírnen ! »

Eragon se maudit de s'être laissé égaré, et leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le dragon était à présent en train de voler juste au-dessus des deux épéistes. Si Eragon avait eu raison en pensant qu'il n'attaquerait pas pendant son combat avec Arya, la donne n'était plus la même maintenant que l'elfe s'était éloignée.

Une pluie de flammes s'abattit sur la grande place d'Aberon avec la claire intention de calciner Eragon. Ce dernier essaya d'échapper au déluge ardent, mais fini quand même par se faire brûler au bras gauche. Grognant de douleur, Eragon replia son membre touché sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme fouilla l'endroit des yeux, à la recherche de solution. Il aperçut la fontaine qui fonctionnait toujours, ce qui lui donna une idée. Il lâcha ensuite son épée, et tendit sa paume droite en direction de ladite fontaine.

« Reisa du adurna ! » Cria-t-il, la vision un peu trouble dû à la douleur. Contre toute attente, la structure en pierre explosa, et une quantité impressionnante d'eau sortie de sous les pavés. L'eau forma une couche quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, bloquant efficacement le feu émeraude.

Le sort tira sur l'énergie d'Eragon, qui sut instinctivement qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à découvert. Il ramassa rapidement son épée et tourna les talons vers l'autre côté de la place, en prenant bien soin de ne pas relâcher la magie. Le contact entre le feu et l'eau avait produit un épais brouillard que même une vision elfique avait du mal à percer, ce qui lui permit de prendre une rue sans qu'Arya ou Fírnen ne sachent où il était parti.

Eragon entendit les trompes de la ville sonner, et s'étonna qu'elles n'aient pas été déclenchées avant. Les surdans ne voulaient sans doute pas faire peur à la population, qui connaissait une paix relative depuis des années, mais la présence d'un parjure dans la cité avait dû les faire changer d'avis.

Courant dans la rue, Eragon entendit la voix d'Arya hurler des ordres aux soldats surdans arrivés en retard sur la place. Il ne comprit pas tout, mais l'essentiel était clair, ils devaient le trouver et l'éliminer.

L'adrénaline de la confrontation diminuait progressivement, et Eragon ressentait donc de plus en plus la douleur à son bras gauche. Il leva son membre pour l'observer, et déglutit en voyant la chair à vif. Il allait devoir soigner ça avant de continuer.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à un coin de rue, mais ne vit pas encore de soldats à sa recherche. Il profita de son répit de courte durée et enfonça la porte de ce qui devait être une boulangerie, si l'on en croyait son comptoir présentant encore des traces de farine.

Eragon ne perdit pas de temps. Il referma la porte et s'accroupit pour examiner sa blessure plus attentivement. En théorie, les brulures étaient parmi les blessures les plus simples à traiter, mais le fait que celle-ci ait été infligée par le feu d'un dragon rendait la tache un peu plus complexe.

Il fit passer doucement sa paume droite, qui luisait d'un éclat bleuté, au-dessus de son bras. Pouce par pouce, il répara la chair noircie par les flammes, grimaçant lorsqu'il devait s'attarder à des endroits particulièrement touchés. Il ne pouvait laisser son bras dans cet état s'il voulait être capable de se battre au meilleur de ses capacités. Même s'il était droitier, il appréciait pouvoir lancer des sorts de son autre main, ou encore prendre son épée à deux mains pour asséner des coups plus puissants.

Après quelques minutes d'effort, qui le laissèrent un peu essoufflé, Eragon admira son travail. Son bras ne présentait plus aucune trace de brulure, et la peau était comme neuve. Il testa rapidement son bras, qui était un peu engourdi par la magie et ramassa son épée. Il puisa dans les réserves d'énergie accumulées dans le joyau incrusté dans la garde, ce qui le revigora.

Satisfait, Eragon entreprit de quitter sa cache éphémère. Il entrouvrit la porte, et découvrit que des soldats patrouillaient dorénavant les rues, fouillant les maisons dans lesquels le dragonnier pouvait avoir trouvé refuge.

Eragon se jeta un sort de dissimulation, ne se souciant que son ombre pouvait encore être visible étant donné que les rues étaient plutôt sombres à cette heure avancée. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais les édifices projetaient leurs ombres à terre, permettant de cacher l'unique défaillance du sort d'Eragon.

Le dragonnier sortit discrètement et, se faufilant parmi les soldats, pris la direction de la porte Est d'Aberon.

-oo0oo-

Le voyage fut surprenamment tranquille pour Eragon, qui ne fit pas grand-chose à part éviter des gardes tout le long. Aberon était toujours plongé dans un couvre-feu suite à son combat contre Arya, et aucun habitant ne pouvait être aperçut dans les rues.

Les trompes de la ville avaient cessé de retentir dorénavant, et Arya et Fírnen survolait la ville à la recherche d'Eragon, ce qui forçait le jeune homme à rester attentif à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit d'aile.

Il arriva au bout d'un moment à la grande porte pour découvrir sans surprise qu'elle fermée et sans doute verrouillée. Il monta rapidement sur le toit d'un petit commerce pour pouvoir observer l'endroit avec une plus grande précision.

Le dragonnier analysa la situation. Le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte devait se trouver dans le poste de garde adjacent à la porte, mais il lui serait impossible de l'atteindre sans se faire repérer, même avec l'invisibilité partielle, à cause du grand nombre de soldats dépêchés près de la porte. La seule autre solution consistait à forcer l'esprit d'un garde pour le pousser à ouvrir l'entrée, mais des magiciens étaient probablement postés parmi les soldats, sans compter Arya qui pouvait aussi le repérer par l'esprit.

Eragon était donc dans une impasse. Il pouvait retourner sur ses pas et aller demander de l'aide aux membres restants de la Main Noire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de compromettre ceux qui étaient encore à Aberon, la plupart des magiciens ayant quitté la ville à l'annonce de la mise en action d'Eragon et de Drail.

 _Je suis vraiment seul dans l'antre des Beors,_ pensa Eragon, qui maudissait Drail de s'être fait prendre. Il n'avait aucune affinité pour le magicien, et n'était donc absolument pas affecté par sa mort, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

C'était dans sa situation qu'Eragon comprenait à quel point Saphira et lui étaient complémentaires, car avec la dragonne il serait sorti en un rien de temps. Il espérait de tout cœur ne plus jamais avoir à la quitter pendant aussi longtemps.

Penser à sa dragonne donna une idée à Eragon, qui regarda à nouveau les gardes devant la grande porte.

La plupart des soldats surdans devaient être concentrés à proximité des principales entrées d'Aberon, et il y avait fort à parier que d'autres pouvaient rappliquer en cas d'incident. Ses yeux passèrent à présent sur un plan de la muraille entourant la ville, qui était très haut si on le regardait à son pied, mais d'un toit adjacent...

 _Ça peut marcher._

Un plan commençait à prendre forme dans l'esprit d'Eragon. S'il pouvait distraire suffisamment de soldats, et leur faire croire qu'il cherchait à passer par une porte, il aurait ensuite de la marge de manœuvre pour tenter de sauter à l'aide de magie au-dessus du mur. S'il prenait son élan d'un toit, le saut ne serait pas tellement haut étant donné la taille de certaines maisons de la ville. Ça ne devait pas être bien différent d'un vol avec Saphira, non ?

De toute façon, c'était sa meilleure option, et il fallait donc juste qu'il trouve le meilleur moyen de faire diversion. Encore une fois, c'est en pensant à ce que Saphira ferait à sa place que la réponse lui vint.

Du feu, beaucoup de feu.

Un sourire un peu sadique monta aux lèvres d'Eragon. Il allait finalement rendre à Arya et son maudit dragon la monnaie de leur pièce.

* * *

Oh la la, que de retard, jetez moi des tomates !

Bref, pour ceux qui suivent encore, voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. En terme d'événements, on va arriver à la fin de l'Ainé dans le prochain chapitre si tous se passe bien.

Laissez une review si vous avez le temps !

Bisous, et à la prochaine

Alex


End file.
